


Alone in The Dark

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Femslash, Flashbacks, Romance, literature references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: It takes a moment to erase the memories built together and to get you back to the start, when everything was different : your supposed girlfriend used to be your tormentor and a competition for someone else's heart. Amnesia!Rachel
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 69
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I thought it'd be interesting to write a fic where one of the two loses their memory and the other is left putting the broken pieces together. 
> 
> Flashbacks / Memories are in Italics
> 
> Hope you like!

CHAPTER 1

“Hiram! Honey, come here!” A familiar voice said from her right. It hurt. Her head hurt and her eyes felt heavy, almost too much to get them open.

“Is she awake?” Someone said from her left side, this time. Rachel furrowed her brows and tried harder, finally opening her eyes. “Rachel...Rachel, can you hear us?” A warm palm brushed against her cheek, caressing it with tenderness.

“Daddy?” Her throat ached as well and her mouth felt dry. It almost felt like she had swallowed sand for days. Where was she? What happened?

“God, you’re awake.” His lips pressed against her forehead softly. More kisses were left on her skin before another pair of lips kissed the side of her face. It was her Dad.

“You scared us to death, young lady.” Leroy kissed her hair and reached on the nightstand to grab an ice-cube. She felt the cold edges brush against her lips and then her tongue, relieving her - albeit partially - of the uncomfortable dryness.

“What happened?” She closed her eyes again.

“You were in an accident, honey. You lost control of your car and when they found you, you were brought here with a code red. You’ve been in an induced coma for a week, to reduce the risk of swelling.” Leroy took a chair and sat beside her, dropping the used icecube into the bin by the bed.

“Did I injure anyone else?” Rachel released a soft sigh and shut her eyes closed, when another headache hit her.

“No, you went off-road but no one else was involved.” Hiram looked over at his husband. “We were so scared when they called us. We thought we had lost you.”

“MMmm…” Rachel nodded softly. “Sorry.” She felt herself drift slowly into unconsciousness, still fatigued by the pain and the meds.

“You should get some more rest, baby girl. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Leroy kissed her forehead and tucked her back under the covers.

“We should let her in, don’t you think?” Hiram whispered to his husband, who nodded softly and stroked the back of his daughter’s cheek, once again.

“I’ll call her, Rachel wouldn’t be alive hadn’t it been for her.” Leroy wiped a lone tear with his jacket sleeve and rounded the bed to get to the door.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_Quinn had just plopped down in her aisle seat with a book and her iPod when someone tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention. Looking up, she didn’t expect to see Rachel Berry standing there with her pink suitcase behind her and a look that could only be described as a “puppy dog eyes”._

_“Is that seat taken?” Rachel looked down at her feet and anywhere but at the blonde, probably expecting to receive another rejection._

_“I thought you and Finn were sitting together, to talk about whatever is going on between you two.” She knew she was being snappy. But after what happened on stage, that caused them the Nationals competition, she had every right to. Once again, she was on the sidelines to watch the Finchel show._

_“We...I asked him some time to think.” Rachel looked ahead and saw Finn chatting away with Noah, as if nothing had even happened._

_“Alright then, what about Kurt or Mercedes?” She raised an eyebrow and went back to her book. Of all the people, why her? The one who always got hurt in this stupid triangle they had started since last year._

_“They’re sitting together. I can always go sit with some stranger.” She took the hint and went to move down the aisle, to find the first available seat when someone took the suitcase from her, effectively stopping her._

_“You’re fine with the window seat?” Quinn opened the storage above their heads and lifted the suitcase over her head with ease, showing off her strength acquired during her years under Coach Sylvester._

_“Yes, thank you.” She took her coat off and slipped in the seat by the window, buckling herself up and then folding it neatly in her lap._

_“I’d really like to finish this book by the time we land in Cincinnati. Ok?” Quinn took her seat beside her and nodded to the book._

_“I’ll just listen to music and…” She furrowed her brows._

_“What?” Quinn sighed and leaned her head into the seat, already mentally kicking herself for having let the brunette sit with her._

_“My iPod is in my bag, that is in my suitcase.” She looked above their heads._

_“Here, you can borrow mine.” She handed the brunette her own iPod. “I’m not sure you’ll find many Broadway tunes in there, but there should be enough pretty decent songs to keep you entertained for the whole flight.”_

_“Are there any podcasts?” She switched it on and browsed through it._

_“I got a few from the Harry Potter saga.” Looking away, Quinn coughed to mask her embarrassment. She was a secret fan of the Harry Potter world but it was something she hadn’t shared with anyone, really._

_“I love Harry Potter.” Rachel smiled softly. “I hate flying, music or podcasts will distract me.”_

_“The flight isn’t that long, you should try and relax and maybe even get some sleep, if you can.” Quinn’s look softened, seeing how nervous the brunette really was. Her fingers were tapping against the armrest and her legs bouncing up and down._

_“Yeah, but I can’t help myself. How can airplanes fly? It’s not natural. We’re trapped in these deadly cages and if something ever went wrong, we’re just doomed to die.” She looked out of the window, but it wasn’t helping._

_“You know, I read an article a couple of months ago. The odds of dying in a plane crash are 1 in 9,821.” Quinn reached tentatively for her hand and laced their fingers together, against the armrest. “But if you feel you can’t relax, you can just hold my hand tightly. Ok?”_

_“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” Rachel looked over at her and squeezed her hand._

_“Because I really want to finish my book and if you’re squirming beside me, I won’t be able to concentrate.” Quinn smirked softly, hoping her intentions were more subtle than she wanted to admit, also to herself._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“How does she feel?” Quinn took a seat in the chair Leroy had vacated.

“Tired, I think.” Hiram looked down at her daughter who was sleeping in the hospital bed. “The vitals are stable and her arm is going to heal in a month or so.”

“That’s good. That’s very good.” The blonde nodded and reached for the brunette’s hand, her not injured one, and brought her knuckles to her lips. “Did you talk to her doctor yet?”

“Not yet. I think Leroy is having a word with him right now, maybe I should go as well. Do you mind watching over her?” Hiram stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair. He must’ve looked like a mess.

“Yes, of course. I’ll call you if something happens.” Quinn kept her lips against her hand and looked at the brunette. She had prayed so hard that she had no other words left to say to God. She could only pray for the brunette to be fine and to come back to her.

“Thank you, dear.” Hiram kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving the two girls to have some deserved time alone.

“When I found you there, on the side of the road, I think I was going to have a heart attack.” Quinn whispered softly against her hand. She felt her eyes moisten and her breath catch in her throat. She didn’t want to think about the worst scenario. Rachel was with her. Rachel was alive and with her.

“Mmmm…” Rachel stirred slowly and squeezed her fingers around Quinn’s. “Hurts.” She muttered and groaned at the same time.

“What? What hurts Rach?” Quinn jumped to her feet and looked around the room for any emergency button.

“Throat.” Rachel dropped their hands and brought her hand to her throat, massaging it slowly.

“Here. Suck on this.” Quinn grabbed an ice chip and gently dabbed her lips with it, before dropping it in her mouth. “Don’t swallow it, just let it melt.”

“Quinn?” Rachel furrowed her brows, when her brain concentrated on that familiar voice.

“Yes, it’s me.” Quinn leaned in to drop a soft kiss against her forehead.

“What...what are you doing here?” Rachel was confused. She opened her eyes slowly and peered up at her, with a confused look.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? You’ve just woken up from a coma and Hiram let me in.” Quinn reached with her hand to caress her cheek, but stopped when the brunette visibly tensed. “Rach?”

“Rach?” She looked at her. “I thought I was Man Hands, Treasure Trail or-”

“What are you talking about? I’ve stopped calling you like that since…” Quinn tried to think about the last time she had addressed Rachel like that. Was it the beginning of Junior Year? Was it earlier? “Rachel, do you know who I am?”

“Of course. You’re Quinn Fabray.” Rachel looked away from her and closed her eyes, feeling her head throb in pain. “The girl who told me I’d never get it right with Finn, didn’t you?”

“Rachel, that was time ago. Don’t you remember anything else?” Quinn was at loss of words.

“Oh yes, I remember that Finn chose me over you, again. He kissed me on stage to prove it.” Rachel looked at her with a proud smile. “Who is getting it right, now?”

“No that’s not possible. You must remember something else, after that. You have to.” Quinn shook her head and backed away. Where had all those months between that stupid kiss and the accident gone?

“Where’s Finn? Can you let him in?” Rachel’s eyes lit up at his mention. They lit up enough to make Quinn’s heart break in small pieces.

“Rachel, look at me...you really don’t remember?” Quinn tried to hold her hand, but the brunette pulled it back and held it away.

“What should I remember, Quinn?” Rachel looked away. “I think you should go, now. I feel tired.”

“Yeah.” Quinn nodded and wiped the lone tear escaping from her eye. “You should get some more rest.” She straightened her pose and walked towards the door. Stopping by it, she threw one last glance at the brunette who stared after her with a hard and challenging look. Gone was the girl she had missed for the past week. Gone was the girl she had spent the last months with.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_“So, was it Finn the guy dancing like an idiot with that freshman cheerio?” Quinn slipped behind her and whispered in her ear, startling her._

_“Quinn, geez you scared me.” Turning around, she slapped her arm a couple of times. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to sneak on people?”_

_“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Quinn raised an eyebrow in her usual way and handed her a new plastic cup, filled with soda._

_“Because they might be angry.” She took the offered cup and took a sip. “Thank God, it’s not that cheap vodka Noah offered me all night.”_

_“Steer away from the wine coolers as well and you should be avoiding unwanted pregnancies at least.” Quinn nodded with a longing look in her eyes. “So, what’s Finn doing with that girl? Besides embarrassing himself.”_

_“Just dealing with our breakup in his own way?” Rachel looked away from the dance floor. She really didn’t want to witness them kissing or doing something more explicit._

_“So, you’re not getting back together?” Quinn nodded to the backdoor and walked towards it, so they could talk without having to yell to be heard over the loud music._

_“That music was horrible for my ears, are they bleeding?” She rubbed the skin under them and looked at Quinn, who just chuckled at her antics._

_“You’re so dramatic, Berry.” Quinn brought her cup to her mouth and finished it._

_“They’re sensitive, Quinn, and they are crucial for my future.” Rachel finished her own cup and looked over at the blonde, who was staring up at the sky._

_“That’s why you’re not giving your relationship another try? For your future in New York?” She kept staring at the sky, almost in awe._

_“Finn would never follow me there and I can’t stay here, Quinn. I don’t want to stay here.” Rachel looked down at her feet, ashamed. “We could have this year together, but what’s the point when we are on borrowed time? Why should we preclude ourselves the chances to be happy, even if apart?”_

_“That’s a very mature way to see things.” Quinn nodded softly. “I believe you’re going to have that future, Rachel.” She said softly. “In a bunch of years, you will shine brightly like those stars up there. You will be so extraordinarily bright that you’ll illuminate the path for those coming after you. You’ll shine so hard that people will want to reach out, with their hands, to touch you and feel what it means to be bathed in your light, even for a moment.”_

_“Do you really think that?” She stood beside the blonde and looked up at the dark sky._

_“Yes, I do.” Quinn kept her eyes casted upwards._

_“Which is the North Pole star?” Rachel stood closer and looked at the blonde, who scanned the sky with her eyes and raised her hand to point at it._

_“It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.” She turned her head to speak those words directly against her ear, causing her to close her eyes and just let her voice guide her imagination._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Temporary memory loss is a frequent symptom, she’s going to remember soon.” Hiram rubbed Quinn’s back, comforting her.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t feel so bad but…” Shaking her head, she held her head between her hands.

“It’s normal to feel bad, Quinn.” Hiram drew the blonde into his arms. “You’ve been together for the past six months and my daughter was happy. You made her happy, Quinn.”

“Then, why can’t she remember that? Why does she remember our pointless fights over a boy that is not worth it? Why can’t she remember all the memories we built together? The promises we made to each other?” She buried her face into his chest, clinging to him. “Why can’t she remember our love?”

“She will remember, Quinn.” He rubbed soft soothing circles against her back. “Sometimes a person’s memory is just triggered by words or facts, we could try that?”

“I don’t want to cause her further stress. She will have to go through therapy without needing me to force her memory to cooperate.” She wiped her face and pulled back.

“It will be part of her recovery, I will speak to her doctor.” Hiram nodded and kissed her forehead softly.

“Hey, is Rachel in the room?” Finn rounded the corner and spotted her. He had a simple rose in his hand.

“Mr. Hudson, what brings you here?” Hiram stood full height, clearly intimidating the young teen.

“Lero-“

“I’m Hiram. But it will be Mr. Berry to you.” He said back, with his arms crossed.

“Rachel texted me? Can I go see her?” He looked between Hiram and Quinn.

“What did she text you?” Quinn wiped her face and stood as well, between Hiram and Finn.

“That’s between us. None of your business.” He went to move past her, but she stopped him with a hand against his chest.

“It’s my business because Rachel is my girlfriend and you’re taking advantage of this situation.” She pushed him back. “What did she say?”

“That she wants to talk about us. About the kiss at Nationals.” He smiled proudly, having gotten a second chance. Or was it the third one?

“That happened 7 months ago, you’re barely on speaking terms nowadays.” She shook her head.

“Well, she doesn’t know that or she doesn’t care.” He nodded. “She wants me, Quinn.”

“Only because she can’t remember anything else after that!” She shouted at him.

“Wrong, she can’t remember you, Quinn.” He smirked. “Actually, she remembers you for who you really are. Wonder how memory works.” Moving past her, he walked inside the room and shut the door behind him.

“She’ll come around, Quinn.” He pulled her back in his arms and held her against his chest.

“I just want her back.” Nodding, she buried her face against the fabric of his shirt.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_“Quinn?” Rachel was surprised to find her in the music store, roaming the jazz section. They hadn’t seen each other since the party and that night in the backyard, that had left her with so many questions and doubts. Stargazing was something but having someone quote Shakespeare in your ear? That was something else._

_“Rachel, hey.” Quinn lowered the headphones around her neck and looked at her, with a soft smile. “What’s up?”_

_“Just getting some new music sheets and checking the Broadway section. I didn’t know you were into Jazz music.” She checked the album the blonde was listening to._

_“I like it from time to time and it’s perfect to listen to, when I am in the mood for writing.” Quinn selected a specific song and handed the headphones to the brunette, who held them over her ears._

_“I know this song.” She kept on listening to, following along the music and the lyrics._

_“It’s pretty famous.” She smiled._

_“Who sings?” Rachel handed the headphones back and the blonde simply hung it back in their places on the shelf._

_“It’s Chet Baker.” Quinn grabbed the album and placed it in her own cart. “The song is “My Funny Valentine” and I think it’s probably one of my favorite songs of all time.” She grabbed a couple of music books and walked ahead of the brunette to pay for her things._

_“What are you working on, at the moment?” She sided up with her and paid for her own things._

_“What do you mean?” She thanked the guy behind the counter, grabbing her shopping bag._

_“You said you like listening to jazz as you write. What are you working on?” Rachel followed her out of the music store._

_“Oh.” Quinn furrowed her brows and looked away from her curious eyes. “It’s a short story. Nothing biggie.”_

_“I’m sure it’s good.” Rachel smiled genuinely. “Your English papers are always so well written and accurate, no wonder you get the highest grades in our class.”_

_“One thing is homework or tests, writing is another thing.” Quinn rubbed the back of her head. “But I need to write more than just a story, if I want to apply for some good college next year.”_

_“Have you set your eyes on anything in particular? You know everything about my dreams involving New York but I know nothing about your plans.” She looked down at her feet. “Unless you still plan to become a real estate agent, even if there’s nothing wrong about it.”_

_“No. I don’t want that. Why would I want to marry someone who is clearly not interested in me? Who doesn’t love me?” How did they even go from talking about music to Finn? The mere idea of wasting her future on someone like him made her blood boil._

_“Where do you want to go, then?” Rachel looked up at her._

_“My family...well, my family expects me to follow in my sister’s steps. She got into Harvard and-”_

_“I didn’t ask about your family. What about your wishes?” She reached for her free hand and brushed her fingers against the back of her knuckles, feeling her grip slacken into a more relaxed pose._

_“I want to become a writer or a journalist. I set my eyes on Brown, Cornell, Columbia and Yale. Maybe the latter just to spite my dad’s side of the family.” She chuckled softly._

_“I’m sure you’ll make the best choice when time comes.” Rachel squeezed her hand softly._

_“You know all this talking made me thirsty.” She looked at the Starbucks on their right. “Do you want to get something to drink or are you in a rush?”_

_“No. I can stay.” She nodded softly and followed the blonde into the coffee place._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What the fuck is going on?” Santana slammed her hand against the locker beside Quinn, who didn’t even startle at the loud sound.

“What do you think? Can’t you see it yourself?” Quinn stared at the picture in her locker. The picture had been taken on Christmas day, when Rachel had gotten her into one of those ugly sweaters to pose for the family picture, in front of the Berry tree. She held it in her hand and traced the brunette’s face with her fingers.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Santana softened when she caught the glimpse of the pic. She had taken the picture herself and everyone could really tell how happy those two were, even from a mile distance.

“I didn’t want to burden you with my shit.” She put the picture back and took the books from the locker, before slamming it a little too hard when she caught the small brunette talking with Finn, in a too friendly way.

“As much as your love fest with the dwarf makes me want to throw up candies, I really can’t stand the sight of that giant being all lovey dovey with her. He’s being a fucking asshole, if you want my opinion.” She stood behind the blonde, who just watched him take the books from Rachel and drape one of his arms over her shoulders. “You should march there and kick him in the balls.”

“It’d be satisfying but then? She’d get mad at me and run to his rescue, making her hate me more than she already does.” Shaking her head, she looked away when Rachel hugged his arm to her, leaning against Finn as she walked. It was supposed to be her own arm. It was supposed to be them.

“How can she not remember? Did they tell you anything else?” Santana steered the blonde away from that sickening scene.

“It might be temporary. It might last a day, a week, a month or more. They don’t know how to fix it because it’s all on Rachel.” She walked into English class and took her usual seat, beside Santana.

“That sucks.” Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “But...will it go away at some point? I mean they didn’t say when, but it will.”

“I really don’t know, Santana. It may take her months to get her memory back and what am I supposed to do until then? Watch Finn take my place in her life? He had his chance with her and it’s my turn. It’s not fair.” She followed Rachel as she took her own seat, front row.

“If you care about her, you should fight for her.” Santana nodded towards the brunette, who caught them talking, obviously about her. “Show her what she’s missing out on. You made her fall for you once, you can do it again. Right?” Santana looked over at her best friend, who nodded softly and kept staring at the back of Rachel’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_ “Berry, what are you doing with that dress on? It’s a pool party!” Santana barked from her seat on the plastic chair, with a soda in her hand and Brittany leaning back into her.  _

_ “I just walked in, Santana. Can you be a little discrete?” Rachel huffed and looked around to find the host of the party. Quinn had texted her about the party and she was nowhere in sight. Was she being pranked? She had been at the Fabray’s household only once before today and it still surprised her of how big it was. _

_ “Whatcha looking for?” A familiar voice filled her ears from behind, startling her. “God, you’re so easy to scare.”  _

_ “Can you just stop sneaking up on me?” Rachel turned around to reprimand her but her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Quinn Fabray in a bikini and matching shorts. “I…” _

_ “What happened, Berry? Fabray got your tongue?” Santana laughed and winked at her friend over the girl’s shoulder.  _

_ “Stop messing with her, Satan.” Quinn gave her the finger and tugged the brunette inside her living room. “You can leave your dress here or in my room, can I get you anything to drink?”  _

_ “I’m fine.” She shook herself. “Is everyone here already?” She took her dress off and draped it over the back of the couch.  _

_ “No…” It was Quinn’s turn to feel her mouth run dry. Was Rachel hiding really that under all those argyle sweaters and skirts? She wasn’t really that surprised given the dance routines and classes she took, but damn. She was hot.  _

_ “Seeing something you like, Fabray?” Rachel pushed past her to walk back outside, smirking at the effect she had on the blonde. They were even, at least.  _

_ “Holy hell, Rachel you’re hot.” Brittany said from the pool. “Do you want to join us tonight?” She looked over at her girlfriend, who spat her drink out. “Sanny?” _

_ “I don’t think...can we talk about that later, Britt?” Santana wiped her chest with a napkin.  _

_ “Rachel, what can I grill for you?” Sam stood by the grill, flipping burgers and steaks. “I’m in charge tonight.” _

_ “Sam, you need to use the other grill for Rachel.” Quinn pointed to the smaller one, as she handed the brunette a can of diet soda. “I got some seitan burger and tofu hot dogs for you, is it fine?”  _

_ “You did?” Rachel was surprised by her thoughtfulness. “I could’ve just been fine with S’mores and the chips.”  _

_ “Nonsense. You’re a guest like everyone else, why should you eat less?” Quinn walked to the grill herself and threw a burger and a hot dog onto the hot metal. “Do you know how long they should be cooked?”  _

_ “Not really, but we can learn by doing?” Rachel chuckled and stood beside the blonde, as they cooked the vegan food.  _

_ Later that night _

_ “Do you want another seitan burger?” Quinn sat beside her on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water as they watched Sam and Mike playfully fight in the water, at the other end of it.  _

_ “Oh, no. I am full.” She rubbed her tummy and looked over at the blonde, who smiled and looked to her left. She caught sight of Santana and Brittany kissing sweetly on one of the lounge chairs. “They’re sweet together.”  _

_ “I know. Santana has been head over heels for Brittany since kindergarten.” Quinn smiled at the memory. “I envy them.”  _

_ “Why? If it’s about your looks, you’re probably the prettiest one.” Rachel blushed lightly and looked down at their feet, through the water.  _

_ “Thank you.” Quinn nudged her with her shoulder. “I envy them because they already found each other. People spend so much time looking for the one, you know? They already have that and they’ll use that time to make beautiful memories together, rather than wondering who’s next?” _

_ “So I guess both Puck and Sam are not yours?” She looked at the blonde who was being pushed underwater by Mike.  _

_ “Puck was a mistake, it should’ve never happened.” Quinn looked off in the distance before dragging her eyes onto the blonde guy. “Sam is goofy and attentive, but we’re like brothers. I’m not his type, plus he set eyes on someone else.” She nodded towards Mercedes who was chatting with Kurt, but didn’t fail to let her eyes wander to the aforementioned blonde guy.  _

_ “Really? Good for them.” Rachel nodded softly.  _

_ “So, I envy them because I’d love to have what they have. I never felt so caught by someone before and I wonder-” _

_ “You deserve that kind of love, Quinn.” Rachel interrupted her train of thoughts. “Under that thick armour, there’s a girl who wants to be loved. Someone who deserves to be loved.”  _

_ “What about you?” Quinn nodded softly and kicked the water with her feet. “Was it like that with Finn?”  _

_ “I…” Rachel was unsure about what to say. Was she really going to talk about Finn with his ex-girlfriend?  _

_ “I asked you, so you can tell me.” Quinn smiled reassuringly.  _

_ “It felt good but...I don’t know how to explain it, really.” Rachel looked back at Santana and Brittany, who were simply lying there cuddled together under a blanket. “I spent so much time chasing after Finn and the idea of a great love with him that...I don’t know, when I finally had him it wasn’t the way I imagined it to be.” She looked over at the blonde, who was listening to her. “I loved Finn and he could be a great guy for someone, but I am not sure he was the one for me. He had flaws and so do I, but it wasn’t like that, you know?” She pointed to the couple on the lounge chair.  _

_ “Yeah, I know what you mean.” Quinn nodded softly. “You’ll find it, maybe it’s closer than you know.” _

_ “Maybe.” Rachel looked over at the blonde. The more she stared at her, the more she realized Quinn Fabray was a mystery to her. She felt like one of the complex puzzles that she couldn’t wait to solve. Like a hidden treasure at the end of a long and tiring haunt.  _

_ “Are you cold?” Quinn pulled her out from her thoughts. “You’re shivering.”  _

_ “I’m fine...I’ll go fetch my dress.” Rachel went to stand up but the blonde simply lifted her Harvard t-shirt off her and handed it to the brunette. “Won’t you be cold?” She put it on and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling better now that the warm fabric hugged her upper body.  _

_ “Nah, I will be fine.” Quinn smirked at her and just dropped in the warm pool, swimming away from her.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“This shouldn’t have happened.” Quinn walked inside the bathroom and nodded to the freshman cheerleader to leave the two of them alone. 

“Weren’t your minions behind this?” Rachel tried to wipe her sweater with a napkin, but it was even harder with one good arm. 

“No, I gave explicit orders about slushie showers.” Quinn dropped the gym bag on the counter near the sink and grabbed a t-shirt from it, along with a new sweater. “You’re off limits.” 

“Since when?” Rachel laughed it off bitterly. 

“It doesn’t matter. Let me help you with that.” Quinn sighed and walked to the brunette, gently lifting the stained sweater off her, mindful not to hurt her injured arm. “Can I take your t-shirt off?” 

“Why are you doing this, Quinn?” Rachel looked up at the blonde cheerleader. “You’re not supposed to help a loser like me.” 

“You’re not a loser.” The blonde cheerleader played with the hem of her stained shirt. “You know why I am doing this. It’s the same reason why I told everyone you’re off limits or why I was in that hospital room when you woke up.” She pulled the shirt off her and dropped it to the side. 

“No, I don’t.” Rachel looked away and crossed her arms over her chest, covering her bra clad breasts. 

“You don’t have to hide from me, you’re beautiful.” Quinn said softly and reached for the paper towels to clean the slushie that had dribbled down her collarbone and sides. “You don’t know or you don’t want to believe that? There are pictures in your room or in your phone and I am sure your Daddies told you about this. About us.” 

“What about us?” Rachel pulled away from her tender touch and reached for the fresh t-shirt with her bad arm, wincing in pain when she stretched it too far. “Ouch.” 

“You’re going to hurt yourself, if you don’t let someone help you.” She stopped her and stood in front of her. “Your hair is wet.” She grabbed the portable phone dryer from the bag and plugged it in, blowing it in her hand to make sure the temperature was fine before directing it towards the brunette. 

“Pictures are not movies. They don’t tell a story.” Rachel turned around to face the mirror, to let the blonde work on the back of her head and roots. 

“I disagree.” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, dissipating the hair knots caused by the cold beverage. “Maybe in some of them, we might look like friends who just spent a lot of time together.” She set the dryer down and reached for the t-shirt. “But in other pictures, what was really going on is simply unmistakable.” 

“And what was going on between us?” Rachel turned around and looked at the blonde. “You all hint about it but never say it.” 

“We made each other happy.” Quinn dropped her hands to the counter, each side of the brunette. “We had feelings for each other that went beyond a simple, yet meaningful, friendship.” She reached for the Harvard t-shirt and nodded to her arms. 

“It can’t be…” Rachel lifted one arm at a time until the t-shirt slipped down her sides, past her hips. It was a size bigger than her usual fit. “Why are you lying about this?” 

“Why would I need to lie about us being together?” She shook her head and moved off her, to gather the dirty clothes and the dryer. “I promised you I’d never lie to you, why would I start now?” 

“You and I together? You hate me.” Rachel looked at her in disbelief. 

“I never hated you, Rachel, and you don’t need your memories to know that.” She handed her the sweater. “I know the real you is somewhere there and I am going to wait for my Rachel to come back to me.”

“What if she’s not coming back?” She looked down at her feet. “What if your Rachel is no longer here?” 

“I guess I’ll have to work twice harder to make you fall for me, again.” Quinn zipped the bag up and draped it over her shoulder. “I’ll return your clothes once they’re clean.” She smiled at the brunette. “Nice shirt.” With that said, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the brunette to her thoughts. 

“Harvard?” She looked at her own reflection inside the mirror. “What-” She gripped onto the marble counter when the memories of herself wearing that shirt before invaded her head, making it throb like when she was in the hospital bed.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “Thanks for the invite, I really appreciate that.” Rachel looked over at the blonde, in the driving seat, who was taking a sip from her vitamin water.  _

_ “No need. I know you’re a fan of Baz Lhurmman’s works and it’s summer, so what’s better than drive ins?” She smiled and reached in the backseat to grab another sandwich with tofurkey and vegan mayonnaise. “Here, I made them for you.”  _

_ “You did?” She unwrapped it and took a bite.”What if I had said no, when you invited me to tag along?”  _

_ “I would’ve eaten them myself or needed to find some other vegan person in Lima to feed them to.” Quinn chuckled and got a sandwich for herself.  _

_ “Is this a date?” She said out of the blue, making Quinn choke on her food. “Oh gosh, are you okay?” She patted her back, trying to help the blonde breathe or spit the bite out.  _

_ “I’m fine.” She coughed a bit more and then reached for the vitamin water in her lap, taking a long sip to soothe her dry throat.  _

_ “You didn’t answer me, though.” She turned in her seat to stare at the blonde’s profile, who was obviously avoiding the question.  _

_ “I don’t know. Do you want it to be?” Quinn looked at the brunette, who wore a playful smirk.  _

_ “This isn’t going to work, Quinn. I asked you first and I want clarity about your intentions.” Rachel took the water from her lap and threw it back in the basket in the backseat. “You were passing by on your way to Columbus? Your house is closer to the highway exit, while you had to go the longer way to drop in my neighborhood.” She pointed to the film festival. “You knew about this venue from my recent Facebook post, so you thought it could have been appropriate for our first date?”  _

_ “Yes.” Quinn said dejectedly. “I didn’t want to scare you off, so I thought that extending the invitation to this festival would’ve been less suspicious than a dinner date or something more romantic.”  _

_ “This is quite the romantic setting, Quinn.” Rachel took the remaining foods from their laps and put them back into the basket. “You made food for us and drove us here, to watch three great movies filled with a romantic storyline between the main leads and a great soundtrack.” She leaned forward and hugged the blonde’s arm to her chest, resting her head against it.  _

_ “I’m glad you think so.” Quinn relaxed in the seat and adjusted herself enough to fully enjoy the feeling of Rachel leaning into her, with a content smile on her face.  _

_ “Now, hush. Moulin Rouge is starting.” Rachel nuzzled her forearm and laced their fingers together, eyes back on the screen in front of them.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** Sorry for the delay, Mr. Schue.” Rachel rushed into the choir room and took her seat upfront, beside Finn and Kurt. 

“Is everything alright, Rachel? Is your head giving you trouble?” Mr. Schue leaned into the desk and looked at the brunette. Despite her divergences, she was still the best singer in the group and their only chance to win Nationals this year. It was their last year. 

“No, I just had to make a detour to change out of my stained clothes.” She looked behind herself at the blonde cheerleader who sat on the far corner, staring down at a book in her lap. “I’m sorry for delaying the session.” 

“No worries. So, today’s topic is…” He walked to the whiteboard and started writing on it. “Drama films.” He underlined the word ‘drama’ and looked back at the class. 

“What do you mean by that, Mr. Schue?” Mercedes raised her hand. 

“Let’s list down a list of good drama movies with great soundtracks. Can anyone think of something?” He took a seat on the edge of the desk. 

“Dirty Dancing?” Mike raised his hand. 

“The Bodyguard!” Mercedes exclaimed from her seat, sending a longing look to Sam. 

“Apocalypse Now?” Puck said from his position on the far corner on the right. 

“Anything else? Rachel?” Mr. Schue looked expectantly at the brunette, who had her eyes casted downwards. 

“Are you okay, Rachel?” Finn squeezed her hand softly. “Don’t you feel well?” He tried to pull her closer but she just leaned back and dropped his hand. 

“Moulin Rouge.” Rachel furrowed her brows and whispered that title out. She shut her eyes closed, feeling another headache coming, but that movie was on the tip of her tongue and it was everything she could think of. 

“What did you say?” Mr. Schue got closer and looked at Finn, who was as confused as the teacher. 

“I said…” Rachel looked up. “Moulin Rouge.” She said it louder, this time, and that familiar movie caught someone else’s attention. Someone who had dropped the book back in her bag and was on the edge of her seat. 

“That’s a great suggestion, Rachel.” Turning around, Mr. Schue didn’t see the brunette pale and hold onto her head, with both hands. “So-”

“God, it hurts.” Rachel curled on herself and held onto her temples, hoping the headache would just disappear like it did in the bathroom. 

“Rachel…” Finn tried to pull her back but she just tipped forward in her seat, aiming for the floor if it hadn’t been for another body crouching in front of her, breaking her fall. 

“Rachel. Rachel, can you hear me?” Quinn pulled the brunette’s head into her chest and held onto her with both arms, easing her onto the floor with her. “Baby, can you hear me?” She whispered softly in her ear and held onto her, as her smaller hands fisted around the fabric of her cheerleader uniform. 

“Make it stop. It hurts.” She kept on hitting the blonde’s chest with her forehead, hoping the pain would finally subside. “Make it stop.” 

“Focus on me, Rach.” Quinn pulled her fully in her lap and rubbed the back of her head with her hand, massaging it slowly. “Focus on my voice, ok?” She whispered softly into the brunette’s ear, who just slumped in her lap. “I’m here, Rach. I’m not going anywhere, baby.” 

“Should we call her parents, Q?” Santana had kneeled beside the blonde, with Sam on her other side. 

“I’ll take her home and stay with her until they’re back.” Quinn pressed her lips against her forehead, feeling her cold sweat on her lips. 

“I can take her home.” Finn tried to step in, but 3 pairs of eyes turned to him, freezing him in the spot. 

“It’s my girlfriend, Hudson. I’m capable of taking care of her, myself.” She passed the brunette to Sam as she stood up and shouldered both their bags, before lifting the brunette up bridal style. 

“Quinn?” Rachel nuzzled her face into her neck and held onto her neck with both arms, clearly confused by the second headache attack. 

“I’ll take you home, ok?” Quinn walked out of the choir room without sparing anyone a second glance. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “I know this is kind of clichè for a second date, but it’s such a wonderful day and I didn’t want to spend it in some restaurant with the A/C on.” Quinn paid for their tickets and led the brunette inside, smiling at the beaming look on her face. “Plus they’re in town until tomorrow, we can always go to dinner another time.”  _

_ “I love carnivals.” Rachel smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. “How many rides are we allowed to get on?”  _

_ “5 rides.” She checked the ticket and then stuffed it in the back pocket of her jeans. “What do you want to do first? The roller coaster? The twirl-a-whirl? The bumper cars?” She pointed to the three rides. _

_ “How good is your aim, Miss Head Cheerleader?” Taking her by the hand she dragged her to one of the side stalls, where multiple games were offered to the visitors.  _

_ “Pretty good, I guess.” She stood in line with Rachel who was checking the potential prizes. “Which one have you set your eyes on?”  _

_ “The little lamb is cute.” She pointed it to the shelf on the right. “But have you seen that lion? His hair is as wild as yours, right now.” She ruffled the blonde’s hair, who slapped her hand away and tried to fix it.  _

_ “Stop messing with my hair.” She grabbed a headband and lifted it in a high ponytail.  _

_ “Why did you do that?” Rachel pouted and grabbed onto her hand, lacing their fingers together.  _

_ “So you can stop making fun of my hair. Should I cut it shorter? Or maybe dye it pink?” Quinn smirked at the shocked look on her face and gave the guy some money to participate.  _

_ “3 balls, 45 cans.” He set the three balls onto the counter and leaned back in her seat.  _

_ “That’s nearly impossible, you’re cheating.” Rachel tried to protest but the blonde cheerleader took a step back and got in a pose similar to one of those baseball players her Daddy liked so much.  _

_ “15 down.” Quinn exclaimed happily when her first ball hit the targets. The first three rows had gone.  _

_ “Whoo. Go, Quinn!” Rachel clapped beside her and watched the blonde throw her second one, hitting a lower number of cans. “Damn it.”  _

_ “I’ve got this.” Quinn nodded to the brunette and got back in her stance. Taking another step back, she let the ball go and hit the remaining cans. “Yes!” She braced herself for Rachel’s impact who, as she had predicted, simply launched herself into her arms.  _

_ “What do you want?” The guy looked around the shelves.  _

_ “The lion, please.” Rachel pulled from Quinn’s arms and took the stuffed animal in her arms, hugging it to her chest.  _

_ “What do you want to do now?” Quinn rubbed her back and guided her back to the main entrance, where they had clear visibility of all the rides.  _

_ “What about the love tunnel? We can snuggle in the dark.” Rachel looked up at the blonde who smiled and nodded softly, enjoying the idea.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey.” Quinn stopped running her fingers through her hair when she noticed she was stirring up. 

“Hi.” Rachel closed her eyes once more and released a soft sigh. Had it been only a dream? 

“How are you feeling?” Quinn sat against the headboard with her hands folder in her lap. “Is the headache still strong?”

“No, I’m fine.” She tentatively raised herself on her elbows and reached for the water, but Quinn beat her to it and gave her a glass. “Thanks.” She muttered over it and looked up at the blonde cheerleader. 

“Has your doctor given you anything for the headaches?” She took the glass back and sat it on the nightstand behind her. 

“No. He didn’t mention I would get these headaches though.” Rachel fell back against the pillow and closed her eyes. “You shouldn’t be stuck here with me.”

“I don’t feel stuck with you. I’m waiting for your parents to be here.” Quinn crossed her ankles and rested her head against the wall behind the bed. 

“What about Cheerio practice? Or the game tonight?” Rachel looked up at her profile. She was the pure definition of calmness. Sitting there, with her eyes closed and in a perfect pose. 

“I’ll be on time to get on top of the pyramid.” She smirked and turned to look at the brunette. 

“If you’re sure, but don’t feel obligated to stay.” Rachel looked away and around the room, to take into the familiar objects and memorabilia. 

“If I am bothering you so much, I can just wait downstairs.” Quinn shook her head and slipped off the bed to get to her shoes, left neatly by the door. 

“You are not...but…” Rachel looked over at the blonde. “It’s weird, Quinn. I remember you being-“

“A bitch?” She said with a snappy tone. “A bitch wouldn’t have helped you with a change of clothes. Or carried you down the hallways with her heart clenching every time you groaned in pain.” She was frustrated by this. They were supposed to build things together and here they were, starting from the beginning. “I really can’t do this now.” She reached for her keys and opened the door. 

**“** This is how you fight for me? For us?” Rachel sat up in bed. “You’re walking away from me.”

“I am walking away before I say something that I’m going to regret, Rachel. You are her but you’re not her and I want to scream at you to shake you out of this nightmare, but I can’t just get angry because of the accident and because it’s you.” She stood in the doorway. “So, I am just angry at myself because it’s my fault if you can’t believe I have feelings for you and that a bitch like me could really make you happy.” 

“The headaches happen when I have flashbacks. I see things or remember something.” Rachel looked down at her lap. 

“So, you remember things about us?” Quinn leaned against the doorway. 

“It’s like watching something from afar. I don’t remember everything, but there are images and voices and…” She looked up at her. “There’s you. You’re always there.” 

“Is it a bad thing?” She softened and dropped her arms at her sides. 

“No. It’s new.” Rachel looked away from her and stared at the shelf above her desk. “Why is Lambert up there, eating the dust from my old books?”

“What did you say?” Quinn straightened her pose. 

“You know the stuffed lion.” She pointed to it. “Did I leave it there?” 

“How do you know his name?” She walked to it and took it from the shelf, blowing the dust off his mane. 

“I just did.” Rachel kneeled on the bed and held her hand out when the blonde gave it to her. 

“I won it for you.” Quinn said softly. “We had 5 rides together and you chose to spend 2 of those on a ferris wheel. “ She laughed softly. 

“You’re not afraid of heights.” Rachel kissed the stuffed lion’s head and stared at her through her lashes. 

“I’m claustrophobic, though.” Quinn was tempted to reach out with her hand and run her fingers through her soft hair. She held herself back and stepped back, when she heard the familiar front door open and two voices from downstairs. “I should go.” 

“You could stay for dinner?” Rachel looked at the blonde, who straightened her ponytail. 

“Coach doesn’t want us to eat before a game. I’ll take a bite from an energy bar or something.” She slipped her tennis shoes on and reached for her bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest.” 

“Quinn?” She called out before she left. “Be careful.” 

“I always am.” Quinn smiled at her softly and walked down the stairs, greeting Hiram and Leroy on her way out. 

**let me know your thoughts / comments... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the kind reviews, enjoy the new chapter**

**CHAPTER 3**

_ “You know, making me drive to a place I don’t know based on your directions wasn’t too fun.” Quinn caught up with the brunette and slipped her hand into hers, lacing their fingers together.  _

_ “I was a great GPS, Quinn Fabray.” Rachel squeezed her hand and walked them inside the barely lit club.  _

_ “Is this one of those underground clubs for doms and subs? Gotta tell you, I am not going to get my ass slapped by some perv.” She leaned into the brunette. “But I could make an exception for you, if you’re into it.”  _

_ “It’s not a sex club, Quinn. Get your mind out of the gutter.” She dragged the smirking blonde along and found a waitress, who showed them to their table.  _

**_“_ ** _ A jazz club? When did it open?” Quinn dropped in her seat and looked around herself, enjoying the soft music playing in the background. _

_ “They converted this place from an old disco with too many drugs and very little music.” She placed an order for two sodas for them and looked at the blonde, who was in awe.  _

_ “This is so great, thanks for getting a table.” Quinn reached across the table to hold her hand. “Do they have some vegan option?”  _

_ “We’re not here to eat.” Rachel squeezed her hand softly. “It’s about to start.” She kissed her palm and held their joined hands in her lap, under the table.  _

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our usual Thursday event open to the amateur singers out there.” A young woman held a list in her hand. “If you want to do a last minute signup, we’re happy to have you on stage.” She nodded to the audience. “Now, without any further word. Please, welcome on stage Miss Rachel Berry!” She clapped loudly, inviting the guests to do the same.  _

_ Quinn was stunned. She was simply shocked that Rachel was going to sing in front of a bunch of strangers for her. On their third date!! _

_ “I would like to dedicate this song to Quinn..” She looked at her through the crowd, despite the darkness.  _

**_My funny valentine_ **

**_Sweet comic valentine_ **

**_You make me smile with my heart_ **

**_Your looks are laughable_ **

**_Unphotographable_ **

**_Yet your my favorite work of art_ **

_ Quinn was simple in awe. She had always wondered what being serenaded by Rachel meant but one thing was having it done on Glee. This was something else. It was totally something else when she had picked one of her favorite songs. _

**_Is your Figure less than Greek?_ **

**_Is your mouth a little week?_ **

**_When you open it to speak_ **

**_Are you smart?_ **

_ Rachel held onto the mic and stared back at the blonde through the darkness and poured her heart out. She had learnt the song for this. She had tried it over and over until she could deliver a performance close to perfection. A performance they would never be able to forget.  _

**_But don't change your hair for me_ **

**_Not if you care for me_ **

**_Stay little valentine stay_ **

**_Each day is Valentines day_ **

_ Quinn waited for her to get off stage before taking her by the hand to pull her in a bear hug with her head buried in her neck. “Thank you. That was beautiful.” She whispered directly in Rachel’s ear, who was clinging back to her with the same force.  _

_ “It was overdue.” Rachel nuzzled her face into her neck and gripped on the back of her dress. “Even if ‘Get it right’ was about you.” She chuckled softly.  _

_ “Totally knew it.” Quinn pulled back and pressed a kiss against her forehead, lingering a little longer than she should have.  _

_ “I really want to kiss you.” Rachel followed her back to their table and sat down, closing the gap between their chairs to hold her hand in her lap and play with the ring on her middle finger.  _

_ “Do you think you earned the right to kiss me?” Quinn leaned in her ear and kissed the skin behind it.  _

_ “I totally earned that by going up on that stage to serenade you.” Rachel turned her head to nuzzle her nose against Quinn’s cheek. “You will kiss me on my porch.”  _

_ “You’ve got everything figured out huh?” Quinn smiled and looked into her eyes.  _

_ “Of course.” She rested her hand against the back of her head and massaged it softly. “Do you want to get out of here and eat something? My treat.”  _

_ “Lead the way.” Quinn nodded and pecked her nose, before following her out of the seat and out of the club.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** Running away from your suitors?” Rachel found her sitting at the piano in the auditorium. 

“My locker is filled with so much stuff that I don’t have any room left for my books.” Quinn kept on moving her fingers along the piano, playing a slow tune. “I just want this day to be over.”

“How many people have asked you out?” Rachel sat beside her on the bench. 

“Actually asking me or sending me notes?” Quinn hummed softly, along the music in her head. “I guess only three found the courage to come to me.” 

“I saw that girl...Marley right? She’s pretty. Are you going out with her?” Rachel looked down at her fingers. “You should think of a piano player career, wouldn’t you like it?”

“I love to play piano.” Quinn reached for a further note past the octave but her pinky missed it, making her wince in pain, slightly. “But this old cheerio injury will never allow me to be a professional.”

“What happened?” She took the hand in hers and checked the red stitched wound on the side of her palm. 

“I fell off the pyramid and fractured my wrist and two fingers.” She furrowed her brows. “I cannot play like I used to.”

“Did you get this recently?” She traced the fresh wound slowly and looked up at the blonde. 

“Yeah, a few weeks ago.” Quinn looked down at her. “It’s a scratch.”

“How?” Rachel caressed it with her thumb, wondering what really happened. 

“Marley is pretty and a nice girl but I said no.” Quinn changed the subject. 

“Why not?” Rachel dropped her hand and let her move it back to the keyboard. 

“You know why.” Quinn shrugged and kept on playing the song in her head. The same song over and over again. 

“Finn asked me out, he wants to take me to Breadsticks.” Rachel looked down at her lap, clasping her hands together. 

“Figured that.” Quinn shook her head. “What did you say?” 

“I didn’t say anything, I walked away and came here to think but-“

“You found me.” She nodded softly. “I can leave you to your thoughts.” 

“Should I say yes?” Rachel looked at her profile. 

“You’re asking the wrong person.” Quinn closed the lid over the piano keys and stood up. “You should do what it feels right.” 

“It doesn’t.” Rachel watched her around the piano, brushing her fingers against the wooden surface. 

“What?” Quinn looked at her. 

“Feel right.” Rachel leaned against the piano for support. “Finn is being nice and all but it’s not like the old times. It doesn’t feel like it’s enough.” 

“Maybe it’s because you deserve better than that?” Quinn stood in front of her. “Better than a plain salad to play with, as he eats a burger in your face?”

“Cause you would have done better than that?” Rachel shook her head and turned around to walk away. 

“I would have cooked you dinner.” Quinn said to her back, making her stop. “I would have picked you up and taken you home with me or maybe just brought everything back to your place.” She leaned on her elbows against the piano. “I would have kept it simple, because you don’t like the saucy things with too many ingredients. A simple vegan friendly dinner and to top it, I would have baked my mom’s famous vegan apple pie.” 

“And then?” Rachel clenched her hands in fists. 

“Then, we could have settled in your room and cuddled in front of Funny Girl or any other movie of your choice. I wouldn’t have cared, really, as long as I had you there with me.” Quinn smiled softly. 

“What about gifts?” Rachel turned to look at her. 

“I can’t tell you what I bought for you.” She smiled softly. “You’ll have to wait for that.” 

“Wait for what?” She watched the blonde saunter closer. 

“Wait for us to go back to where we left things off.” She reached out with her hand and cupped her face, gently. “I can wait.” 

“Do you really believe in us?” Rachel closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. 

“I was born and raised to be a believer.” Quinn traced her cheek with her thumb. “Maybe my faith in God is not as strong as it used to, but I have faith in us.” 

“You sound so sure” She opened her eyes and looked up into her hazel eyes. 

“One of us has to.” Quinn smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead softly. “If you decide to go, Finn will be a lucky guy to go out on a date with someone beautiful like you.” She went to move away but Rachel held onto her wrist. 

“Whenever I will get that gift, it will feel like today. Each day is Valentine’s Day, with the right person.” She looked at the blonde with a soft smile. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “Hey.” Rachel had dropped her sandals by the door and padded barefoot the remaining steps that led her further in the backyard of the Fabray’s mansion, where Quinn was lying on a hammock under the big oak tree.  _

_ “Hey you.” Quinn brightened at the sight of her girlfriend of almost two months. “Did my mom let you in?” She pushed the book to the side and held her hand out, to help the brunette climb over her and settle in the empty space beside her.  _

_ “She’s on her way to work, I think?” Gripping the hammock, she tried to move around and find a comfortable position, without ending up face first on the floor. “How do you do this?”  _

_ “I’m just naturally athletic.” Quinn chuckled and put one of her feet on the floor, steadying the hammock to let the brunette settle against her.  _

_ “Yeah sure. That’s why you tripped over your own feet yesterday?” Rachel scooted closer and draped an arm over her waist, slipping her pinky under the hem of her Harvard shirt that was riding a little higher on her hips.  _

_ “I didn’t want your parents to catch us making out on your bed.” Quinn used her foot to push the hammock in a soft swing. “Do you want an open door policy?”  _

_ “No, I don’t.” Rachel tilted her head upwards and brushed her lips against the blonde’s, who smiled and curled her free arm around the back of her head, in a familiar way. “Hey.”  _

_ “Hi.” Quinn nuzzled her nose against hers softly. “Do you want to do something later? Maybe go for an ice-cream?” Her other arm rested over her side, caressing the skin of her upper arm with her fingertips.  _

_ “Maybe.” Rachel scooted closer and pressed her lips against the blonde’s for another soft kiss. Her lips simply brushed against Quinn’s, moving slowly without any rush. Like they had all the time in this world to do that.  _

**_“_ ** _ Maybe.” Quinn repeated after her and tucked her closer to her, noses brushing. “How was your dance class this morning?” Her fingers brushed along her forearm to reach for her face. Her thumb brushed over the skin of her cheekbone, dipping in the small mark there. _

_ “Tiring. Kids can be exhausting.” Rachel’s foot slipped between her ankles and locked around one of her bare calves.  _

_ “I’m sure.” Quinn angled herself to curl around the brunette, who simply tugged her closer and leaned her head on her hand, tangled in the hammock. “What are you thinking of?”  _

_ “You make things look so simple and natural.” The brunette’s free hand trailed up her side to cup the back of her neck, stroking the baby hair at the base of it. “Being with you is like living one of those romances you read of. I feel like I was meant to be with you, all along.”  _

_ “If it can be any helpful, I never felt this way with anyone else before.” Quinn tilted her head downwards and brushed her tongue against her bottom lip. “I believe I’ll never feel like this with anyone else ever.”  _

_ “You sound so sure about it.” Rachel cupped her neck and kept her thumb over her jawline, tracing it slowly as the blonde’s lips dropped soft kisses on her mouth.  _

_ “I am.” Quinn breathed out slowly. “I think I’ve wanted a chance with you since the beginning of last year but then Sam and Finn just got into the way. I never found the courage to come forward with my feelings for you.”  _

_ “But then you asked me out on a date, even if very subtly.” The brunette pulled her head back to suck on her bottom lip slowly. “And I’m so glad you did it.”  _

_ “That’s me, Queen of subtlety.” Quinn whimpered when their tongues brushed slowly. Her hand gripped Rachel’s side a little tighter and simply tugged her forward, tangling their legs together.  _

_ “Why don’t we go up to your room?” Rachel licked the seam of her lips and slipped her hand under the hem of her shirt, gripping on the waistband of her jeans shorts. “It’s getting hot in here.”  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey.” Quinn found her sitting on the wooden swing in the backyard, with a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Hey.” Rachel turned at the sound of the familiar voice. 

“Hiram let me in.” She dropped her school bag on the floor and took a seat on the other end. “I brought you the English assignments for next week.” 

“You didn’t have to, but thank you.” She nodded softly and looked back out at the backyard.

“Is your head giving you any trouble? That’s why you missed the last couple of days of school?” Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, burrowing herself in her warm jacket. 

“Sometimes, yes. I’m just so confused.” Rachel leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. “I see things or remember words or places, but it doesn’t make any sense. It’s like putting together pieces of different movies.” 

“What does your doctor say about it?” She nodded softly. 

“He says it’s a good sign. My memory might get better soon, but I don’t know what to think. I don’t know if things really happened or are just my dreams.” She kept them closed. 

“You could ask me.” Quinn looked over at her. “If you have questions about things involving me or us, you can just ask me.” 

“Would you be fine with that?” She opened her eyes to stare back at her. 

“If it can help give your memories back, why shouldn’t I do it?” She scooted closer. “So, what did you see?” 

“We were here.” She furrowed her brows. “Or not...we were in someone’s backyard and there was a pool.” She tried to recall the memories or dreams she had. “It was summer and we were on a swing? It moved slowly.” 

“A hammock. We set it up for the summertime, I love reading while lying on it.” Quinn sat beside her and looked ahead. “You joined me from time to time, to read a book out loud or just cuddle as we talked.”

“Talked about what?” Rachel looked back at her. 

“Anything.” Quinn shrugged. “About our childhood or just our day. Sometimes, it was heavy and sometimes we just talked about the ice-cream flavor we liked the most.” 

“You love coconut and peanut butter. That’s an odd mix.” She chuckled softly. 

“Guilty pleasure.” Quinn laughed along and leaned back into the cushioned seats. “Not everyone likes Strawberry and Blueberry. You’re obsessed with berries, Berry.” 

“Whatever, Fabray.” Tentatively, she slipped her arm through Quinn’s and rested her head against her shoulder, hiding her face against her jacket that smelled like a fainting vanilla scented candle. “What else did we talk about? Our future?” 

“I told you about Columbia and Brown and you told me about NYADA. I heard the song list for your audition for the whole summer.” Quinn kissed her forehead softly. “And we just read...we read a lot.” 

“What book do you have in your bag?” She headbutted her shoulder gently. 

“The Great Gatsby.” Quinn reached for it and opened it where she had left it off.

“How many times have you read this? The pages are so worn out.” Rachel reached for the hard cover and trailed a hand over its back. 

“At least once every six months.” She chuckled softly. “I just love it…”

“Read for me.” Rachel gripped her arm a little tighter and rested her cheek against her forearm. 

“It’s cold out here, shouldn’t we get back inside?” She snuggled closer and squeezed her fingers. 

“Ten minutes.” Rachel lifted her arm around her shoulder and cuddled in her side, tucking her head in the crook of her neck, feeling the heat emanating from her body warm her up. 

“Ten minutes.” Quinn closed her arm around her back and used her other hand to hold the book in the air, letting the brunette read along with her. “The officer looked at Daisy while she was speaking, in a way that every young girl wants to be looked at some time, and because it seemed so romantic to me I have remembered the incident ever since. His name was Jay Gatsby.” She kept on reading slowly, living in the moment they were sharing together. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Rachel, wait up.” Finn caught up with her, walking out of the choir room. 

“Hello Finn.” She slowed down to let him walk by her side, heading towards her locker. 

“We haven’t talked much lately, how are you?” He smiled down at her, leaning against the locker beside hers. 

“I’m fine, working on my audition for NYADA.” While pulling her books out, her eyes fell onto a picture glued to the back of her locker. A picture of her and Quinn, sitting on top of the hood of the blonde’s car. 

“I’ve got two tickets to the new Fast and Furious movie, would you like to go?” He touched her hand to gain her attention, making her startle out of her thoughts. “Whoa, where were you?” 

“Sorry, I was thinking.” She kept on staring at that picture and grabbed it, slipping it inside the backpocket of her bag. “I am not really into those movies, but I am sure Noah would be happy to go with you.” She shut her locker and started walking away, to her next class.

“What about dinner? Or maybe we could just chill out at my place. Burt and my mom will be out and Kurt is with Blaine.” He moved ahead of her and started walking backwards, to stare at her as he did. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Finn.” She stopped walking. “Whether your intentions are noble or not, I cannot accept your courtship.” She stared at his face, seeing the confusion replace his smile. “I know you like me and you want a third chance, but I can’t give it to you.” 

“Is it because of Quinn? What did she say?” He clenched his hands in tight fists. 

“She didn’t have to say anything, Finn. I know you see her like the bad guy, but she hasn’t said a word to influence me in any way. She’s waiting, like you are doing.” Rachel clasped her hands in front of her. “I am confused and I need to make a choice on my own. You understand that?” 

“I get that you strung me along for weeks because it was convenient to you.” He snapped at her. “You liked getting my attention or Quinn’s and now you want space? You didn’t need space when I drove you places or sat with you at lunch. You want to be left alone? Fine, do what you want, I am done being your puppy.” He moved past her. “I hope Quinn sees what a selfish freak you are before it’s too late for her to get out of the mess you are.” 

“What’s wrong with Finn?” Sam walked up to her, having witnessed the guy’s outburst in the middle of the hallway. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He noticed the tears and just pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back softly. 

“I am just a mess. Why should Quinn want someone like me?” She pressed her face against his broad chest and held onto his sides. “I don’t even remember our love.”

“Rachel, Quinn knows it’s not your fault. You were in a car accident, a bad one, that almost killed you and she’s glad you got out of it.” He rubbed her back and side comfortingly. “She waited for you once and she will wait again, if you need time.” 

“I don’t deserve her. I am not good enough for her or for Finn. I am not good enough for anyone.” She wiped her cheeks angrily. “She would be better off without me.” 

“Don’t say that. You’re exactly what Quinn needs.” He used his palms to wipe her cheeks. “I don’t think I have ever seen her so happy before and it’s all because of you. Losing you would've destroyed her.” 

“I want to remember. I just want to go back to how things were.” Rachel hiccuped softly. “I’m so confused because I can only remember her being mean or spiteful, but then there’s this other side of her…” She looked away from him. “The Quinn from my memories is someone else and then there’s this other Quinn.”

“Which one?” He led her down the hallways towards the cafeteria. 

“The one who listens to me and stays close, but not too close to breathe down on my neck.” She followed him and took a seat by the door. “At the same time, I know she’s going to be there if I need her and I think...I think that I’m slowly falling for her.” 

“That’s good right? Unless you want to get things right with Finn?” He looked at the boy in question, stuffing his mouth with fries. 

“No, that ship sailed for good.” She looked into her bag for the picture and took it out, to stare at it. 

“I remember this.” Sam took the picture to examine it closely. “We drove to Cedar Point for a weekend at the beach. I think her family has a cabin out there and we all bunked together.”

“We did?” She looked at the picture and at the way Quinn simply held her from behind, hands clasped together against her stomach. 

“It was fun. She doesn’t laugh much but when she does, it just makes your heart melt.” He smiled with fondness. “I never saw her smile reach her eyes, when we were together. I tried but she never let herself go.” 

“And she does? She does it with me?” Rachel took the picture back. 

“You have no idea how she changes whenever she’s with you. She feels free to be happy. That’s all because of you.“ Leaning over the table, he kissed her forehead as he stood up to grab something to eat as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts and comments, until the new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the reviews!! I'll make sure to reply to each of them!**

CHAPTER 4 

When Quinn opened the door, the last person she had expected to find - on her doorstep - was Rachel. The flight back from Austin, where she had led her squad to win the third Cheerleader National Championship, had been long and she hadn’t gotten any rest. The hype was still high and she had missed Rachel, badly. 

“Hey.” Quinn released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Hey.” Rachel looked back at her. “Is it a bad moment?” 

“No, I just finished unpacking my suitcase. Come in.” She moved aside and let the brunette in. Walking towards the staircase, she invited the petite brunette to follow her up to the bedroom zone and her room.

“Your room is not the way I had imagined it to be.” She looked around it, finding it pretty similar to what her room really was. There were no pictures of Jesus across the walls. There were books, many of them, on the shelves along with cheerleading trophies. 

“You already said that, the first time you came here.” Chuckling, she closed the door behind them. “I am not a fan of stereotyped rooms, this is the only place where my Dad couldn’t really have a say on it.” 

“It is fitting.” She checked each trophy and stopped in front of the most recent one. “Congratulations.” She smiled at the blonde, who was leaning against the headboard, propped up against the pillows. 

“Thank you.” Quinn smiled back. “What brings you here? Not that I am complaining, of course.” 

“Sam told me you were back and I wanted to see you.” Rachel walked to her. “Not seeing you at school made feel a little lost.” 

“Did you have any headache?” Quinn sat up and held her hand out for the brunette to take. 

“No, not in a while.” She dropped her shoes by the bed and climbed on the mattress, dropping beside the blonde against the headboard. “Finn got mad at me.”

“Did he kick any poor chair?” Quinn chuckled softly, earning a nudge in the side. 

“I’m serious. He thinks I took advantage of the situation and strung him along.” Rachel sighed. “Do you feel the same?” 

“You were in a car accident that caused you temporary amnesia, how are you really taking advantage of this?” Quinn looked at her. “If anything, Finn should be ashamed for making a pass on you knowing you are with someone else. He has nothing to say about it?” 

“I owe you an apology.” Rachel rested her head sideways against the headboard, staring at her. “You didn’t deserve to see me with him, again, after what was going on with us. I feel like I have sort of betrayed you.” 

“You have not.” Quinn mirrored her pose, noses inches away from brushing together. “You have no control over the memories you have of me and I can’t really blame you for being incredulous about our recent romantic development.” 

“I am still sorry. I would’ve been fuming with rage if roles had been reversed.” Rachel reached up to brush the back of her hand against her cheek. 

“So, you care about me?” Quinn grinned. 

“I do, I have cared for a long time now.” She trailed her fingers along her jawline. “But I don’t like when pretty girls or cute boys flirt with you or send you love letters.” 

“I am the Head Cheerleader. It’s part of my role.” She smirked softly. 

“And you’re sort of a natural flirt too.” Rachel chuckled at the shocked look on her face. 

“Take it back!” She reached for the pillow behind herself. 

“Make me!” Rachel did the same and hit Quinn in the stomach before the blonde could. 

“Pillow fight!” Quinn launched herself at the petite brunette, who squealed and rolled out of the way hitting her upside the head with her pillow. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “How do I look?” Quinn found her in one of the bathrooms in the west wing, the closest one to the auditorium.  _

_ “So, did you get your spot back?” Rachel kept on washing her hands, not really looking at her despite the temptation to gape at her, in her usual attire.  _

_ “You’re mad about this. Why?” Quinn locked the door and leaned against it, staring at the tense stance. “I thought you were fine with it, we talked-“ _

_ “You told me you’d talk to Coach Sylvester. You made a choice about this even if you knew how I felt about this.” Rachel wiped her hands on a paper towel, with her back to the blonde. “This will change things, again.” _

_ “No, it won’t.” Quinn pushed herself off the door and pressed up into her back, resting her hands on her forearms. “I won’t let this change me or us.”  _

_ “You can’t promise that, Quinn.” Rachel looked down at the sink. “This uniform represents a hierarchy and it clearly says that you and I are at the opposite sides of the social ladder. You can’t be seen walking down the hallways, holding my hand.” _

_ “I thought we were not going to come out as a couple yet.” She dropped her hands.  _

_ “Not yet, but what’s going to happen when we want to? Would you go a whole year pretending to be civil to each other? Just not to be seen with someone like me? A loser?” Rachel turned around in her arms, catching her pensive look.  _

_ “You’re wondering how it’d affect your status, aren’t you?”  _

_ “No, do you think so little of me that I’d care about my status more than you?” Quinn took a step back. “This protects me but what about you? When we come out, do you think they will all accept us for who we are? They’re going to judge us and throw slurs or even worse.” _

_ “I’ve learnt how to deal with it for my whole life. They did it with my Dads and with me because I am their daughter, what’s different now?” She simply shrugged.  _

_ “You’re not alone.” Quinn reached for her hands, lacing their fingers together. “We are a couple and we are a team.” She dropped her forehead against hers. “If I am going to do this, then you will be part of the package.”  _

_ “What do you mean?” Rachel looked up into her eyes.  _

_ “If Coach needs me to be back on the team, it won’t be like the last time.” Quinn pushed her forehead against hers. “No slushies or any other kind of bullysm will be acceptable. You’re off limits.”  _

_ “What about the rest of the Glee club?” She gripped her hands a little tighter.  _

_ “I’ll see what I can do.” She nodded softly. “When we come out, I want you to be safe as if you wore one of these uniforms.” She leaned down to peck her lips gently. “If anyone says anything to you, I will not be held responsible for my actions.”  _

_ “Scary Quinn is back.” Rachel smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss her softly. “But your protectiveness is endearing.” _

_ “We do this together or we don’t.” She circled her waist with her arms and held her up against her.  _

_ “What about sabotaging Glee? What if she makes you choose between Glee and the Cheerios? Or between us and the Cheerios?” Her hands clasped behind her neck.  _

_ “I will always choose us. I will always choose you over anything else.” Quinn pulled her closer and connected their lips for a longer kiss, reinforcing her words with her actions.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, asshole?” Quinn saw it before anyone else. Even before Rachel realized there was someone else behind her, ready to throw a cold slushie in her face. “I asked you a question.” She grabbed the skinny guy from the front of his t-shirt and slammed him against the opposite locker, making him drop the slushie in the middle of the hallway. 

“Quinn...I didn’t...he-“

“Who put you up to this? Who?” She pushed him against the lockers and stared up at his scared face. He was close to pissing himself. 

“He said I needed to do it to make it to the team. Please, I am sorry.” He looked over at the brunette, standing to the side. 

“He? Did Finn put you up to this?” She saw him down the hallway, talking to some cheerio from her team. 

“Yes. He did.” He whispered, but she had heard him perfectly. She released him and went back to retrieve the slushie cup. It was half empty, but there was enough for her purpose. 

“So, maybe we could go out for a bite after the game?” She heard him say to the red haired cheerleader, who simply scurried away when she looked into her Captain’s face. Scary Quinn was frightening. “Hey! I was talking to you!” 

“Hey, Finn.” She tapped his shoulder and presented him with one of her perfect smiles. 

“Hey, Quinn.” He smiled at her. She was still the most beautiful girl of the whole school, that was undeniable, and they could still make a great couple. “What’s up?” 

“Heard you are recruiting new people in the team? Isn’t the season almost over?” She held the cup behind her back.

“Yeah, it’s an excuse to make newbies do things for you, you know? Don’t you do it with the cheerleaders too?” He shrugged. 

“No, we don’t. If we recruit them, it’s to train them.” She said through gritted teeth. “You got any good newbie recently? Maybe to take care of someone on your behalf?”

“Not that I think of. Why do you ask?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Oh I don’t know...maybe because he was holding this and was ready to throw it at my girlfriend?” She got the cup from behind her back and held her hand back. 

“Quinn! Wait!” He held his hands in front of him and leaned against the lockers. “This letterman is new, Coach will bench me if I ruin it. There will be recruiters tonight and I cannot miss it.”

“Why should I care? You know she’s off limits and you tried anyway. It was you, right? When it happened weeks ago.” She got closer, spilling a drop on the floor. 

“I thought she’d blame you! Please, Quinn.” He closed her eyes when her arm went back, expecting the coldness to hit his face.

“Stay away from her. I mean it.” She pulled back and slammed her hand against the locker beside him. “I’m watching you, Hudson.” She walked away and dumped the cup in the bin at the end of the hallway.

“Scary Quinn is back huh?” Santana wore a smirk, having witnessed the whole scene from afar.

“She is…” Rachel didn’t know how to feel. She was like a fierce wolf defending her mate or something like that. It was hot to watch and it had filled her tummy with imaginary butterflies. That’s how her past self really felt? So loved and protected?

“Oh god, Berry. Keep it in your pants!” The Latina patted her back. “She is in the Cheerio training room, if you want to get your mack on!” She whispered in her ear. 

Rachel rolled her eyes, but followed her instructions. Strolling down the hallway with a purpose, she ignored the stares from her peers or the weak apology coming from Finn, who was trying to keep up with her pace. 

“Rachel, hear me out.” He whined from behind, but his pleas fell to deaf ears. 

She really didn’t care for his void words. 

She just wanted to find Quinn. And she found her, where Santana had told her. She found her in a corner, throwing punches to a bag hanging from the ceiling, with her Cheerio top off and clad in a red sports bra that left almost nothing to her imagination. It was just a vision of toned muscles and a game face on, that made her tingle all over. 

“I have never been here, have I?” Rachel locked the door behind herself and walked to the blonde, who kept on throwing punches with her bare hands. 

“A couple of times maybe, when I was alone in here.” She threw one last solid punch and exhaled softly. 

“Thinking of Finn?” She held onto the bag and looked at the blonde, who was wiping the sweat off her neck and chest with a towel. 

“It helps, I guess.” She nodded and unclenched her hands, feeling them ache. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you do it without the gloves.” She walked to her and took her hands in hers, gently unwrapping the bandages from her knuckles. 

“I needed to blow my steam off. Either this or his face.” She said with a soft chuckle. “I shouldn’t have gotten so mad but when I saw him...I just couldn’t hold back.” 

“We are a team, right?” Rachel brought her bruised knuckles to her lips and kissed them softly. “I thought you were going to throw that slushie at him.” 

“I wanted to.” Quinn rested her forehead against the top of her head. “But I made a promise to you that the Glee club was off limits and he is still a member.” 

“I appreciate that, even if I don’t remember when you promised me that.” Rachel tilted her head upwards and stared up into her eyes. “I was wrong, you know?”

“About what?” She held her gaze. 

“When I found it hard to believe someone like you could really love me.” She cupped the side of her face. “Finn said you don’t feel anything, but it’s not true. You feel everything and you make me feel everything too.”

“You make me feel everything too.” Quinn closed her eyes and pushed her forehead against Rachel’s, wishing she could just lean forward and kiss her. Like the old times. She missed kissing Rachel. 

“Would you like to go out after the game?” Rachel dropped her hand and took a step back from Quinn and from her tempting mouth. 

“Yes, I would love to.” Quinn nodded softly. “I should jump in the shower quickly, I feel stinky.” 

“Need someone to wash your back?” She said it without giving it a second thought. 

“I would, but I don’t think you’re really ready for that.” Quinn smirked and licked her lips, recalling the two other times when Rachel had joined her in the shower stall after a long training. 

“You’re right. I don’t know why I said that.” Rachel looked away, embarrassed.

“Next time, maybe.” Quinn smiled and reached for her bag for her body wash and shampoo and headed for the shower stall. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “I want to audition for the school play.” Rachel lifted her head from the comfortable spot on Quinn’s shoulder, to stare up at the blonde. “I think it’d look good on my admission to NYADA.” _

_ “Yes, that is a good idea.” She paused the movie to give her full attention. “What’s the play?”  _

_ “West Side Story.” Rachel trailed her hand along her side, rubbing it softly through the t-shirt she was wearing. “Mercedes is auditioning for the same role.”  _

_ “I expected that and as much I like her voice, you’d be better for that role.” Quinn kissed her forehead softly.  _

_ “You’re biased because I am your girlfriend.” She nuzzled her face into her neck and breathed slowly, feeling the girl’s steady heartbeat under her palm.  _

_ “Maybe. Or maybe not.” Quinn rested her face against her hair and covered the hand on her chest with hers. “No one else spends so much time training and updating about the music world. Your dedication is remarkable and that’s why you are better than her. You want to be on Broadway and you know this is how you’ll get there.”  _

_ “Thanks, Quinn.” Rachel kissed the side of her neck and curled against her front.  _

_ “Anytime, baby.” Quinn pressed play on the movie and held her closer.  _

_ “You never called me like that before.” Rachel pulled back to look at her.  _

_ “You don’t like it?” Quinn tilted her head to the side and stared back at her.  _

_ “I didn’t say that.” She rolled on top of the blonde and reached behind her, to shut the movie off.  _

_ “So you like it?” The blonde crossed her arms over her hips and caressed them slowly.  _

_ “Maybe.” Pushing her hair to the side, she slid against the cheerleader to get to her mouth and teasingly, trace her lips with her tongue.  _

_ “Tease.” Quinn gripped her tighter and let herself be kissed the other girl, who was slowly moving against her as she did.  _

_ “Pot and kettle.” Rachel braced herself against the bed and dipped her head down to nip at her pale neck. “May I?” She sank her teeth in her ivory flesh, earning a low guttural moan from the girl under her. _

_ “Fuck.” Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling. It was a mix of pain and pleasure that was literally making her go crazy.  _

_ “You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth, Quinn Fabray?” Rachel licked the red mark on her neck and switched to the other side, with the clear intention of doing the same.  _

_ “Fuck, Rach.” Quinn’s hands had slipped down the back of her sleep shorts and were palming her backside, through her underwear. The harder she nipped, the tighter Quinn gripped her and rolled their hips together. _

_ “Take off your shirt.” Sitting up, she threw her own shirt to the side and watched Quinn do the same, baring their chests for the first time.  _

_ “Oh damn. God exists.” Quinn sat up and crashed their mouths together. Her thirst for Rachel was simply fueled by the feeling of their breasts pressing together. Nipples to nipples. Stomachs to stomachs. Skin to skin.  _

_ “You are not going to stop to make me pray, right?” Rachel’s hands tangled in her hair, tugging at it when Quinn’s lips descended her neck to return the favor.  _

_ “I can thank God for you, when I am alone with him later. I just want to take advantage of the empty house to keep on making out with you.” She nipped at her pulse and pulled her closer by the ass, rubbing herself against the front of Rachel’s shorts.  _

_ “Can we get under the covers? And…” She nodded to the shorts they were wearing, separating them from a full state of nakedness.  _

_ “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, Rach.” She manovreud them under the covers and wrapped the blanket around their waists, leaving their upper bodies exposed.  _

_ “I don’t think I am ready for that.” Her arms circled Quinn’s neck, urging her closer while she opened up about it. “But I want to feel you.”  _

_ “If you’re sure, baby.” Quinn’s hands trailed along her sides to the hem of her sleep shorts and gently tugged them downwards, taking her underwear with her. “Up.” She nodded to her hips and when she did, she pushed them down enough for Rachel to kick them to the floor.  _

_ “I…” She felt exposed. Quinn was Quinn and she was sitting naked in her lap, with her arms over her chest covering herself up.  _

_ “You’re beautiful.” Quinn pulled the blanket around her to shield her from her own insecurities. “You’re breathtaking.”  _

_ “I am not.” Rachel looked away.  _

_ “You are. Look at me…” Her hands slipped down her back to land on her bottom. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” She whispered huskily, squeezing her ass.  _

_ “Your turn.” She groaned and looked between their bodies. The blonde was still half dressed from waist down.  _

_ “My turn.” Quinn simply rolled her on her back and lifted her hips off the mattress, to get herself out of her shorts and briefs, baring herself.  _

_ “Speaking of beauty.” Rachel tugged her by the hand and held the covers up, so she could easily slip on top of her.  _

_ “Talking about yourself?” Perched on her elbows, her fingers caressed the side of her face, framing it, as their bodies slid together, for the first time without anything else separating them.  _

_ “Smartass.” Rache brought her face against her neck and held it there, to let Quinn resume her work of art on her pulse point.  _

_ “Everyone will know you’re mine.” She growled when the mark became redder.  _

_ “I am yours.” Rachel tilted it back and scratched along her back, surely leaving a mark behind her.  _

_ “Yes, you are mine.” Quinn nudged her thighs open and got back in between them, rolling their hips together.  _

_ “Do something, I am gonna…” Rachel whined in her ear. She was humping the air but she needed something more. It wasn’t enough.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She woke up with a start. She wasn’t totally unfamiliar with sex dreams but this was was so vivid and it felt so real. Adjusting her eyes, she realized she wasn’t in her room but it felt familiar and safe. 

“Mmm.” A familiar voice came from beside her and in that moment, she realized she was in Quinn’s bed where they had probably dozed off watching a movie together. 

Rubbing her eyes, she located her phone and sent a quick text to her Daddies hoping they didn’t get too mad about her spending the night at someone’s place. Someone who was supposed to be her girlfriend. She honestly had no intention to leave the comfort of Quinn’s arms, even if it meant she’d be grounded for a few days. 

“Quinn.” Rolling on her side, she cuddled into the blonde who was still propped against the headboard, snoring lightly. “Quinn…” She caressed her face and gently shook her. 

“Rach?” Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and groaned softly. She just wanted to sleep. 

“You need to lie down, for your neck.” She rubbed it softly, hoping it’d help with its stiffness.

“Ok.” Quinn opened her eyes one at a time and found herself face to face with Rachel, who was almost in her lap. “Hey. You’re real.” 

“Last time I checked, I was a real person.” She smiled at the blonde. 

“You know what I mean. I thought you were a dream.” Quinn yawned softly. “Sorry about that.” 

“That was cute.” Rachel kissed her cheek softly. “You can go from being a fierce lioness to a cute cub in a bunch of hours.” 

“I am not cute.” Her arm circled her waist, tugging her closer as her head dropped against her shoulder. “My neck hurts.”

“That’s what you get from sleeping like that.” She slipped in her lap and used both hands to massage her stiff neck. 

“You’re right. Didn’t want to fall asleep, though.” She rolled it around until she heard a familiar pop. “Mmm better.” 

“You should have your neck checked out.” She kissed her forehead and climbed off her lap. 

“Are you spending the night?” She got out of bed and stretched her muscles, giving Rachel a great view of her abs when her shirt rode higher. 

“Yeah, I don’t feel like driving home.” Rachel nodded dumbly. 

“I’ll get you something to sleep in.” She went to her dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that would fit her, along with something for herself. “Here, take these.” 

“Thanks.” She started leaving the room to get changed when she caught Quinn simply getting undressed, as if she wasn’t even there. 

“See something you like?” Quinn chuckled when she caught her staring at her. 

“Sorry!” Turning around, she faced the door with red blushing cheeks. 

“I’m used to changing in front of other people.” She pulled the shorts up her long legs. 

“Who saw you naked?” She turned around with a pout. 

“Rach, I mean with the other cheerleaders. I am not a stripper.” She smirked when the brunette blushed. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“What’s that?” Rachel set the clothes aside and walked to the blonde, who had her shirt off. 

“What’s what?” Quinn furrowed her brows and looked down at herself, realizing what Rachel had caught. “Oh, that.” 

“When have you done it?” Rachel traced the familiar shape against her narrow hip bone. 

“For your birthday.” Quinn leaned against the dresser. “It’s just a small symbol and I know it may be too soon and anything could happen between us. I just think you’re always going to be a star to me.” 

Rachel was simply in awe. With her palm pressed against the small star shaped tattoo, she leaned up to brush her lips against Quinn’s, softly. It was a simple touch, light as a feather, but it felt so heavy to Quinn. Slender fingers tangled in chestnut locks, pulling at them as they kissed deeper, opening their mouths to feel their tongues touch. 

When Rachel pulled back, breathless, she held onto Quinn’s hips and breathed in, feeling her heart still go at a mad pace in her chest. 

“You always end up kissing me first.” Quinn whispered huskily and brought her head forward, not really wanting to waste more time without kissing her, now that she could. 

“Someone has to make the first move.” She caressed her hip with her fingertips and stared up into her eyes. “Fireworks.”

“What?” She chuckled and pecked her lips again, circling her head with her forearms. 

“When I kiss you, I see fireworks.” Rachel leaned against her and nuzzled her nose against hers. “Finn told me he felt the same thing, but I couldn’t believe that until I tried it myself. Fireworks explode all over in my mind when I kiss you like that.” 

“That’s a nice way to say that I am a great kisser.” Quinn smirked and nipped at her bottom lip, tugging it with her. 

“You’re so full of yourself.” She pushed her back but she was dragged along by the blonde, who trapped her in a soft grip. 

“You like me.” She grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly, hushing any further protest. She simply held onto her as they kept on kissing, slowly, in her bedroom. 

**thoughts? comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_ When Quinn had read her text to be at her house after the game, she thought something had happened. She was supposed to meet Rachel on the bleachers, after the football game, but the brunette had turned her down at the last moment, with a simple text message. When Quinn let herself in, with her own key, she was surprised to find the lights out and a soft music coming from the living room.  _

_ “Rach?” She locked the door behind herself and dropped her gym bag to the floor. “Rach, are you here?” She followed the music and walked into the living room, bathed in the candlelight. “What’s going on? Did I miss something?” She frowned. Their anniversary was in about two weeks and she was sure of Rachel’s birthday being in December.  _

_ “No, you didn’t.” Rachel stood from the couch and patted her dress down, straightening the imaginary wrinkles out. “I wanted to do something special for you, for once.”  _

_ “Rach, you do that already.” She met the brunette in the middle and cupped her face, bringing her in for a soft kiss. “What’s this about?”  _

_ “We’ve been dating for almost 5 months and I thought that it was time for us to…” She nodded between their bodies. “You know...to take the next step in our relationship.”  _

_ “What about wanting to wait until you’re 25 with a Tony under your belt?” Quinn looked into her eyes, reading some uncertainty in them.  _

_ “It’s a stupid thing. We don’t have to wait for it.” Rachel looked away from her. “I don’t want to make you wait for it.” _

_ “I don’t care how long I’ll have to wait, Rachel. It’s your first time and it should happen when you want it to happen.” Quinn grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to look at her. “I wish I could take mine back and share my first time with you, but at least, you’ll be my first girl.”  _

_ “I would never regret doing it with you, Quinn.” She grabbed onto her wrists, rubbing her thumbs over the back of her hands.  _

_ “But I don’t want you to rush this choice, what made you do this?” She nodded around them.  _

_ “It’s nothing.” She closed her eyes and dropped her forehead against her shoulder, nuzzling her face against the base of her neck.  _

_ “Does it have anything to do with the school play? What did Artie say?” She dropped her hands to Rachel’s sides, rubbing them slowly as the brunette pressed more into her.  _

_ “My performance wasn’t believable because of my lack of experience.” She mumbled softly.  _

_ “I see.” Quinn nodded softly, sighing.  _

_ “Are you mad?” Rachel pulled back to stare at her. “I’m not just doing it for the play, Quinn, but I also wanted to give you this. You’ve been so wonderful and patient and you’re also getting noticed by those college recruiters, that I thought you could...that you would’ve wanted to celebrate it more properly.” She looked down at her feet. “I hear the comments from the other cheerleaders, you’re not getting any because your girlfriend is a prude.” _

_ “Rachel, Artie is an idiot.” Quinn reached for her hands, lacing their fingers together. “His job is providing the right directions to make the play work, if he cannot do it, then it’s his problem but he shouldn’t be sticking his nose in your personal business or Blaine’s.” Her thumbs caressed the back of her hands. “Secondly, I don’t need you to give me your virginity to know you are serious about us or to make me happy. I see it every day when we are together.” She took a step closer and nudged her forehead against hers. “I see it when you come to a football game only to watch me cheer or when you look for me down the hallways, sending me a special smile that’s only mine.”  _

_ “You noticed that?” Rachel smiled and leaned in to peck her lips softly.  _

_ “How could I miss it? It makes my heart flutter every single time.” Quinn smiled back and brought her arms around her own waist, so she could cup her face with her palms. “Let those cheerleaders talk about us, I don’t care about them. I will wait for you to be 100% sure about this and I really hope you’ll want to share this experience with me, but if something ever happened…” She gulped softly. “Just remember your first time should happen on your own terms, Rachel. It’s yours and no one else’s.” _

_ “I want it to be with you.” Rachel pulled her closer and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss her softly. “I don’t think I could ever want someone else to do it with. It’s you.”  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“There you are.” Quinn walked down the aisle that led to the stage, in the auditorium. “I was looking for you.” Once she reached the stage, she lifted herself on it and walked to the brunette, who sat at the piano in the middle of it. 

“I wanted to practice for my audition next week.” Rachel scooted to the side to let Quinn sit beside her, on the piano bench. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, I wanted you to be the first person to share the news with.” She reached in the pocket of her Cheerio skirt and produced a folded envelope. “It was in the mail this morning.” 

“Did you read it?” She took it and re-opened the envelope to get the letter. “Dear Miss Fabray, congratulations for your admission to the Undergraduate School for the Creative Writing Program.” She finished and turned to the blonde, who wore a proud smile. “You got in!”

“I got in.” Quinn braced herself, holding onto the piano, when Rachel simply threw herself into her arms and hugged her, tightly. 

“Are you happy? Is Columbia your definitive choice or are you waiting to get the other admission letters?” Rachel pulled back to look at the blonde. 

“They should come in the next few weeks, I will have to make a choice but Columbia sounds great, really.” She took the letter back and placed it back in her pocket. “It’s an Ivy League school.” 

“It’s a great school, Quinn.” Rachel held onto her hand. “It’s also in New York.” 

“I know, that’s another reason why I’m considering it for next year.” Quinn squeezed her hand. “We could be in New York together.” 

“You don’t have to make that choice for me, Quinn. I want you to have the best, even if it means having to move across the Country to get the best education and follow your dreams.” Rachel looked up at her. “I don’t remember what we talked about in the past, but I wouldn’t want you to miss out on good opportunities for me.”

“You said that even back then.” Quinn kissed her temple softly. “I am thinking about all the options, Rachel, but you can’t ask me to ignore the potential distance between us. It’s not a key factor, but still something to consider.”

“Don’t get me wrong, having you in the same city next year would be great. But you get what I mean?” She straddled the bench and looked at the blonde, who did the same, facing her. 

“Yes, I understand what you mean.” She leaned in to brush her lips against Rachel’s, softly. “And I appreciate that, really.”

“I wanted to ask you something.” She cupped her face with her hands. “I am supposed to go to New York for my audition and my Daddies were supposed to come with me, but they can’t.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” She scooted closer and trailed her palms along her exposed knees, lifting them over her own legs. 

“They took care of everything already, you would just have to miss a couple of days of school. Would that be an issue?” She caressed her cheeks with her thumbs and leaned forward, kissing Quinn slowly as she spoke. 

“I’ve got a perfect track record, a couple of days won’t hurt.” Shrugging, she pulled the brunette fully in her lap and held her around the waist, hands under her butt to support her weight. “I can check Columbia out, when I am there.”

“Sounds great, thank you.” Rachel smiled and connected their lips for another kiss, dropping more of her weight on Quinn, who just seemed not to mind at all. She was simply content of having a few days off with the brunette, in the city that could be theirs, in a bunch of months. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ When Rachel walked into the choir room, that day, she was surprised to find a familiar brunette woman sitting at the piano, talking with Mr. Schue about the set list for Sectionals.  _

_ “Rachel, look who’s here to visit.” He smiled brightly, hopeful that the younger brunette was happy to see her birth mother after almost a year.  _

_ “What are you doing here, Shelby?” Will was wrong. Seeing Shelby did not really bring much joy to Rachel’s life. It made her feel conflicting and confused and, now that she was dating Quinn, it also made her ache for the blonde. Mostly, on her behalf.  _

_ “I had to get some paperwork from my house in Lima and I wanted to see you how you were doing.” She stood up and fixed her suit jacket, buttoning it up. _

_ “I’m fine, got used to growing up without a mother who actually cares about me.” She snapped at the brunette woman, who winced at the harshness of her words.  _

_ “That’s harsh, Rachel. Your mother-“ _

_ “Just stay out of this, Mr. Schue. This is really a family thing, even if you got one without me.” She walked out of the choir room, feeling Shelby follow her.  _

**_“_ ** _ Rachel, wait up.” She caught with her outside the music room and tugged her inside, so they could have some privacy to talk it out. “I know you’re mad at me and you have every right to be, but you never let me explain.”  _

_ “What’s there to say?” She crossed her arms over her chest and paced back and forth, in front of the older woman. “You made it clear that you didn’t want to get to know me or be part of my life. That’s why you got Beth, right? To move on and build a family with someone else’s child.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I made a choice of having a child long before I came here to coach Vocal Adrenaline. I retired from Broadway and decided I wanted something else from my life. Something was missing.” She took a seat on the piano bench. “I missed having someone else to share my life with and I am not talking about a romantic partner. I am talking about someone who could take after me and could be my heritage in this world.” _

_ “Anyone but me.” She chuckled. “You chose to adopt someone but what about the child you gave up on adoption 18 years ago? Why? ‘Cause you wanted a baby and not someone who grew up despite you being there? You don’t know how much I wanted to meet you and learn from you but you decided I was not worthy of your time..”  _

_ “I know I messed up when I walked away from you, but I am back and we can start over again.” She reached for her hand but Rachel stepped back, putting distance between them. _

_ “Why? Why should I give you a second chance? It doesn’t work like that, Shelby. You cannot decide to drop back in my life and expect me to be fine with it, because you want me.”  _

_ “I will be in town for a few days, you can come find me if you change your mind.” She gave her a business card with her Lima address on it. “Come for dinner, we can talk without worrying about the bell going off.”  _

_ “I will think about it.” She pocketed the card and signed. “Did you also bring Beth?”  _

_ “Yes, of course I did.” She took her phone out. “Do you want to see some of her pictures?”  _

_ “If I come over for dinner, just know that Quinn will be with me.” She noticed the confusion on her face. “Quinn and I are dating and I need to tell her about this conversation. I do not keep secrets from my girlfriend, so don’t try to stop me from telling her.”  _

_ “When did this happen? Do your parents know?” She was confused. Where was Finn? She had been obsessed over him.  _

_ “Of course they know. We are not hiding it and I think she deserves to know that the child she gave birth to is in town.” She rested her hands on her hips, in a familiar power pose  _

_ “Is she treating you right?” Shelby looked at her. “Does she make you happy?” _

_ “She is the best thing that could ever happen to me.” She relaxed her pose, knowing she didn’t have to defend her choices with her birth mother. “She makes me feel loved and safe and happy...she makes me happy.”  _

_ “Does she have any food allergy I should be aware of?” She nodded, resigning herself to the fact she’d have to face the blonde teenager as well.  _

_ “She doesn’t have any dietary restrictions, just an insane passion for bacon. I will call you for the exact date.” With that said, she headed for the door.  _

_ She just needed to find Quinn.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Are you sure she’s okay with me being here? I could’ve just been fine waiting in our room.” Quinn straightened her dress and looked over at the brunette, who stood beside her in front of the apartment door. 

“Nonsense, Quinn. The dinner invitation is for two and I am sure you want to see Beth.” She took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Unless you don’t want to?” 

“No, of course I want to see her.” She squeezed her hand and took in a deep breath, when the door swung open to reveal Shelby on the other side. 

“Rachel, Quinn, please do come in.” She held the door open and let the two girls inside, closing it with a soft thud once they were in. 

“We brought something...it’s a cheesecake.” Quinn held the box out and looked over at Rachel, who just rubbed her back for comfort. “A NY cheesecake, of course.”

“That was very thoughtful of you, we can have it for dessert later.” She took it. “Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon.” 

“You’re doing good, Quinn.” Rachel kissed her cheek softly. “Everything’s going to be fine.” 

“I don’t want to mess this up for you, it’s your mother.” Quinn wiped her sweaty hands against her dress and followed the brunette into what she presumed was the kitchen area. 

“And you’re my girlfriend.” A hand stopped her from going further. 

“It’s the first time you call me like that, since the accident.” Quinn tugged at her hand to get her to look at her. 

“I asked you to come to New York not as my friend, Quinn.” Rachel stepped up into her personal space and looked up into her hazel eyes. “You’re my friend but you’re so much more than that and even if I miss some of my memories with you, the ones we built together in these past weeks are enough to convince me we’re good together.” She leaned in to peck her lips softly.

“Trust you to make such a heartfelt confession when your mother is just behind that wall and can hear us make out.” Quinn groaned and nuzzled her nose against her cheek. “I’ll be sure to properly kiss you when we’re back in our room.”

“I’m hoping for more than just a kiss.” She pecked her blushing cheek and pulled out of her arms, to help Shelby with the latest preparation. 

It was almost two hours later, when they were all sitting on the couch in the living room, nursing a cup of tea to drink with the fine cheesecake they had brought over for dinner. Beth was sitting in her box, playing with her toys under the watchful eyes of both Shelby and Quinn...well Quinn’s eyes held a long and distant longing to go with it. 

“How did your audition go, Rachel?” Shelby turned to her eldest daughter, who was sitting close to the blonde girl with their hands laced, in her lap. 

“I think it went pretty well. I had a nightmare about choking during it, but it was just one of my worst fears coming true.” She felt Quinn squeeze her fingers around hers. “I should hear back from them in a couple of weeks.” 

“NYADA is a great school, really. It can provide the right background and education for your career in this business.” Shelby nodded softly and looked at the blonde beside her. “What about you, Quinn? What are your plans for the future?”

“I applied to different schools for their Creative Writing and English programs.” Quinn took her eyes off the little blonde sitting mere feet away from her to look at the older woman. “I got my acceptance letter from Columbia already and I’m waiting for the others to come, to make a definitive choice.”

“Where else did you apply?” Shelby was impressed. She knew Quinn wasn’t only a pretty face, but to maintain her GPA despite a teen pregnancy was something else. 

“Yale, Brown and Cornell.” Quinn cleared her throat. “I don’t expect to get into all of them, of course, but I’m hopeful.” 

“Don’t be modest, you have the highest grades and those recruiters offered you a full scholarship to one of their colleges. You have many options.” Rachel smiled proudly and brought her palm to her lips. 

“That’s impressive, Quinn. Really.” Shelby nodded softly. “Rachel, would you like to help me with this?” She nodded to the empty cups and dirty plates. She stood and took half of them, leaving the rest to her. 

“I can help.” Quinn tried to stand and help, but Rachel pushed her gently back down. 

“Spend some time with Beth, ok?” She kissed the skin behind her ear and reached for the remaining dishes, following Shelby into the kitchen. “What did you want to talk about?” She set the plates down by the sink and leaned against the counter. “Quinn?”

“I want to know how you are holding up, after the car accident.” She started washing the dishes, keeping her eyes casted downwards. “You still don’t remember?” 

“I’ve got flashbacks and dreams. I think my mind is trying to recover the memories, somehow, but those months are kind of blurry.” She sighed and handed her the dishes she had carried from the living room. “I want to remember but I can’t do anything to force it out.”

“The memories will come back.” Shelby nodded and wiped her hands on a towel. “But if they don’t, I think you already figured out what are the things that really matter.” She looked towards the living room, catching sight of Quinn sitting with Beth on the floor. “I wasn’t totally sure about your relationship with her at first, but I was wrong.”

“I think we always have been kind of wrong about Quinn, at some point.” She looked towards the living room as well, smiling when Quinn’s laughter filled the room along with Beth’s giggle. “I don’t need to remember how we got together to know that I am in love with her. I just wish I hadn’t tried to fight it so much.” 

“Have you told her?” Shelby looked between the two girls, having caught the knowing glance they had briefly exchanged. When she shook her head, she reached for her hand and squeezed it softly. “Maybe you should, you know?”

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “I feel so full, I ate too much turkey.” Quinn reclined against the girl’s pillows, rubbing her stomach under the t-shirt she had borrowed from the brunette.  _

_ “You didn’t have to eat half of it.” Rachel slipped beside her under the covers and reached to massage her tummy, with her own hand. “We could have saved it for another day.”  _

_ “Your Daddy cooked it for me, I didn’t want to look ungrateful.” She closed her eyes feeling the slow circles against her skin, making her relax.  _

_ “You could be a professional eater. You ate everything you had on your plate and even got a slice of the pumpkin pie.” She kissed her rosey cheek and kept on massaging her stomach, hoping the caresses helped with her stomachache.  _

_ “I was pregnant once. Those skills never go away.” Quinn chuckled and looked at the brunette, who was looking down at her with a pensive look on her face. “What’s on your mind, Rach?”  _

_ “It’s nothing.” Rachel shook her thoughts and leaned down to peck her reassuringly. “Do you want to watch a movie until we fall asleep?”  _

_ “Do you have ‘A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving’?” She pulled the brunette closer. “It’s my favorite movie during this holiday.”  _

_ “You can be such a child.” Rachel settled against her shoulder and browsed through the Netflix catalogue, pressing play when she found the aforementioned movie. “There you go.”  _

_ “So, where did your mind go just now?” Quinn’s hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, rubbing it slowly. “I just can tell when your mind goes somewhere serious by the way your lips curl and your brows furrow.” _

_ “I forgot to say something earlier, when we said our prayers out loud.” Rachel nuzzled her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against it. “I forgot to say I am thankful for this. I am thankful that you and I got together.”  _

_ “It’s fine, really. You said it now.” Quinn smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m thankful that we overlooked our stupid divergences over a boy and realized we were both better off without him.” She squeezed her side with her arm. “I’m also thankful we found our way to each other.”  _

_ “Have you thought about our future? Do you ever think about it?” Rachel gripped her shirt and scooted closer, head in the crook of the blonde’s neck.  _

_ “I have entertained the thought a couple of times.” Quinn nodded softly and curled her free arm around Rachel’s head. “I hope this goes on for a long time, Rachel. I am not sure about college but we would rejoin in New York to pursue our careers.”  _

_ “You’ll write while I am an actress on Broadway?” Rachel kissed her pulse.  _

_ “Yes. We’d rent a studio apartment near the Theater District, it might be small but it could be ours and we could call it home.” Quinn confirmed.  _

_ “What if we end up fighting and breaking up? What if the distance is unbearable?” She pushed her face against her neck, fisting her shirt.  _

_ “I can’t promise you it will be sunshine and rainbows all the time, Rach. If we attend college in different cities, there will be compromises to make. We will have to adjust to spending time away from each other and being busy with our lives, even doing things that do not really involve one another.” Quinn brushed her lips against her forehead. “I don’t know what the future is going to be really like, but I can tell you what I can hope for.”  _

_ “I like your version of it.” She nodded softly. “Quinn?”  _

_ “Yes, baby?” Quinn looked down at the brunette, who had leaned back enough to stare up at her.  _

_ “I love you.” She said softly. “I love you very much.” Her hand cupped the blonde’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb.  _

_ “I love you too, Rachel.” She leaned down and joined their lips together, sealing the hope for a future together with a kiss.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What’s wrong?” Quinn had dozed off 15 minutes after they had departed from JFK. She was supposed to go through her book but her eyes had just felt too heavy for her to really concentrate, so she had let the tiredness take over her. 

“Why do you think something is wrong?” Rachel’s arm was around her waist, holding onto her as she used her shoulder to rest on. 

“You keep tossing and moving.” She cleared her throat and squeezed her hip. “You’re still scared aren’t you?” 

“I hate planes.” Rachel muttered softly. “We should’ve gotten train tickets.” 

“As much as I love trains, we would have taken almost a day to get to New York.” Quinn kissed her forehead softly. “The last thing you needed was a long and tiring trip, before your audition.” 

“How long until we reach our destination?” Rachel moved out of Quinn’s arms to check on the monitor in the seats in front of them. “An hour?” She almost shrieked, earning a few glares from the passengers on the opposite aisle. 

“Baby, you’re yelling.” Quinn sent them an apologetic smile and turned to the brunette beside her, who was rummaging through her bag for her iPod. “Do you need a hand?”

“I just want my iPod with my playlist that can help me relax, Quinn.” She dropped the bag onto the floor, with no luck. “Where did I put it?”

“Maybe you left it in your suitcase? Here, take mine.” She handed the brunette hers, but she was having none of it. “Rachel…”

“Don’t.” She unbuckled herself and moved past the blonde to reach the bathroom. She wanted this flight to be over and just to be at home, with her feet planted on the solid ground. Before she could lock herself into the stall, Quinn slipped inside the bathroom with her and locked it, giving them some privacy. 

“You’ve never been like this, what’s going on, Rachel?” Quinn rested her hands each side of her waist, on the counter, and peered down into her eyes. “Something is off.” 

“Nothing’s wrong. I am just scared…” She sniffed and reached for a tissue, wiping her eyes and blowing her runny nose. 

“There’s something else. Something you’re not really telling me.” Quinn lifted her chin and pecked her trembling lips. “Talk to me.” 

“What if something happens, Quinn? What if something happens now and I still don’t have my full memories and we are still not the way we used to and you don’t know how I feel and-

“Slow down. Take a deep breath.” Quinn cupped her face. “Breathe with me.” She inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming the brunette down. “One thing at a time.”

“It hurts. It hurts not knowing what happened between us and I just want to remember the things that we built together.” She held onto her wrists. “I want to know the plans we made and the stupid things we got to know about each other. I feel lost because it feels a part of me is missing.” 

“I know you feel a little lost, but you’ve got me ok? You can ask me anything you want and I will tell you everything.” Quinn rested their foreheads together. “I’ll tell you about all the little secrets we shared or the dreams we have in common.” She tugged her closer to brush their lips softly together. “I’ll also tell you about the fights that got us closer and made us stronger. You just need to ask.” 

“Did you love me?” Rachel whispered against her mouth. “Were you in love with your Rachel, the one before the accident?” 

“Yes. I’ve been in love with you since we wrote that song together last year. I thought I would never get it right with you but we did and I’ve loved you since then.” Quinn spoke against her mouth. 

“Do you still love me? Or have your feelings changed?” She gulped softly. “Do you feel obligated to be with me because of what happened?”

“God, no. I haven’t fallen out of love with you, Rachel.” She kissed her softly. “I love you more each day and the thought of losing you made me realize how much. I know you may not love me now, but I hope that-”

“I do.” Rachel backed her against the bathroom door. “I love you too.” She held her against it and leaned up, to press her mouth against the blonde’s. 

“You do? When...I thought you didn’t remember.” Quinn gripped her by the hips, holding her up against her. 

“I don’t remember.” Rachel’s arms brought her head downwards, so they could keep on exchanging soft kisses as they confessed their feelings for each other. “I don’t remember what I felt for you, but I know what I feel for you, now. I love you for the way you’ve been there, even when I pushed you away and thought you could never want me that way. I started falling for you when you helped me get cleaned up, after that slushie shower, and then I was just hooked. I couldn’t stop falling for you nor I wanted to.”

“Rachel…” Quinn pulled her into her arms and buried her face into her neck, breathing in deeply. “I never stopped loving you.” She whispered in her ear and felt the brunette slump in her arms, holding onto her as they basked in the few more moments they could have together, before the landing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you're still interested in this story, but I have finished it already so I'll post the remaining chapters. If you're still into it, feel free to leave your comments...
> 
> Tks


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

_ “So, what do you think? Did you like your surprise?” Quinn wrapped her arms around her from behind, placing a soft kiss against behind her left ear.  _

_ “I thought you had forgotten about it.” Rachel leaned back into the blonde and nuzzled her cheek with her nose.  _

_ “How could I? You’ve marked it with a big red glittered circle on our cat calendar and you’ve been dropping hints about your gift, since the day after Thanksgiving.” She chuckled in her ear and dropped a kiss against her shoulder.  _

_ “So, you got it?” Rachel turned around in her arms and circled her neck with hers, pulling her down for a hard kiss. _

_ “I stayed up until 5 AM to beat that Broadway nerd on the auction for Barbra’s autograph on the original playbill from Funny Girl.” Quinn muttered against her lips. “The things I do for you…” _

_ “You’re the best girlfriend, ever.” She almost jumped into her arms, risking to send them both to the floor. _

_ “Berry, enough with this sickening love fest with blondie over there. Come and join us, we’re here to celebrate you after all.” Santana aimed an empty cardboard to her head, but Quinn intercepted it with her hand. “Whoa, are you sure you’re not in a softball team?” _

_ “Stop it with these stupid lesbian jokes.” Quinn released her grip around Rachel, who tugged her to the floor and sat down, pulling her beside her.  _

_ “Not my fault if they suit you.” Santana handed her a soda can. “So, Berry...what lame party game do you want to partake in? Truth or Dare? Never have I ever?”  _

_ “Mm can we do Never Have I Ever?” She looked back at Quinn who nodded softly. “I’ll go first!” She saw everyone pour themselves a drink. “Never have I ever gotten a plastic surgery job.” She smirked proudly.  _

_ “That was a low blow.” Santana took a drink but so did Quinn, who groaned as well. _

_ “Shoot, I totally forgot, baby.” Rachel kissed her cheek and held onto her arm. “Kurt? What did you do?” _

_ “I would rather not say.” He looked away from her boyfriend.  _

_ “I’ll go! Never Have I ever danced like a stripper for someone.” Brittany said and took a drink, but so did Santana and Sam.  _

_ “When?” Mercedes looked at her boyfriend.  _

_ “When my family had some trouble with money, I got this job at a club outside Columbus. The pay was good.” He shrugged softly and looked over at Quinn, who had kept his secret. “My turn...Never have I ever listened to Justin Bieber!” He took a drink and watched half of the Glee club drinking it.  _

_ “Dude, really?” Finn turned to Puck, who had done it as well.  _

_ “It used to be a thing, girls loved that.” He shrugged.  _

_ “Better than the wine coolers?” Quinn groaned under her breath, earning a soothing kiss on the cheek from Rachel.  _

_ “Never have I ever gotten in a fistfight.” Puck said out loud and watched Finn, Sam, Santana, Mike and, surprisingly, Quinn drink. _

_ “When did you get into a fight?” Rachel turned towards her girlfriend.  _

_ “There was that time with Santana.” She nodded to the Latina. “And I also beat a girl up at cheer camp, she was picking on Brittany and I just shut her up.”  _

_ “You’re such a rebel.” Rachel laced their fingers together and rested her head against her shoulder.  _

_ “Me. Me.” Finn grabbed the bottle and took a gulp from it as he said. “Never Have I ever stopped remembering my first love.” He stared towards Rachel, clearly upsetting Quinn in the process. _

_ “I’m confused, are you talking about Quinn or Rachel?” Tina pointed out, looking between the two girls.  _

_ “Mm…” He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly realizing his plan had backfired. _

_ “Yeah, Finn. Who are you talking about?” Quinn almost growled, tightening her grip around Rachel’s fingers.  _

_ “Trust you to make a fucking mess, Finnept.” Santana snatched the bottle. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” She smirked when Puck and Sam took a drink. “No cheating, Fabray.” She smirked at her. _

_ “Santana, Quinn doesn’t have a tattoo. I would know about that.” Rachel looked at her girlfriend, who wore a guilty look.  _

_ “How would you know about that?” Finn said from his seat.  _

_ “God, are you dense? Do you think they don’t do it behind closed doors?” Santana threw her hands up, giving up on making Finn actually be a reasonable guy. “They’re together and they probably did the dirty. Quinn is actually more attractive than you, even if it doesn’t take much really.”  _

_ “Geez thanks, Santana.” Quinn took the sip and looked over at her girlfriend. “Rachel, I-” _

_ “I thought you wanted to wait!” Finn thundered from the other side of the room. “I thought you wanted to wait until you were 25 and on Broadway. Was it just an excuse? Something to make up because you didn’t want to be with me, like that?”  _

_ “Finn, that’s not true. I thought....I believed what I said that I wanted to wait to do it.” She looked at him. “You always sounded so impatient about it and I thought that you liked me only because of it.”  _

_ “Of course I wanted it. We’ve been together long enough to earn that right to be your first.” Finn whined.  _

_ “Excuse me? Are you living in the Middle Age or something? She’s not your property and you have no entitlement over her first time.” Quinn scowled at him. “You’re still such an idiot.” _

_ “Hey! I’m not!” He said back. “I waited enough and what for? I didn’t go past 2nd base and was the only one who didn’t get any. Every guy on the team had regular sex. Everyone but me.” Finn looked at Puck for support.  _

_   
_ _ “If that’s your role model, you’re just settling for a huge disappointment, Finn. I’d rely on someone who doesn’t really believe that ‘Trust me’ is an effective birth control option.” Quinn snorted.  _

_ “You’ve got a problem with me, Quinn?” Puck moved forward to tower over her, but Sam pushed him forcefully back, moving to sit beside his friend. “You’re on her side? What the hell, bro?”  _

_ “She’s my friend and I don't like guys trying to intimidate girls. If you have a problem with Quinn, you’ve got a problem with me.” He fixed him with a glare.  _

_ “Whatever, she’s not really worth my time now nor she was back then, when she got on her back for me. Lamest fuck ever...” He stood up to walk away, but it was Rachel who stopped him. “What now, Jew babe?” His smirk didn’t last much. A hand collided with his face so hard that he stumbled back, almost falling on his ass.  _

_ “If you think you can disrespect my girlfriend like that, you’ve got another thing coming.” She held her hand against her chest, feeling it throb painfully. “You better get out of my sight, now.” She was fuming with rage. _

_ “Whatever.” Puck pushed past her and walked out of the front door, slamming it behind himself.  _

_ “Well, guys. It looks like the party is over.” Santana nodded to the other Glee club members, who just got to their feet and readied themselves to leave.  _

_ “Sorry guys.” Rachel looked at them, definitely saddened by the way the evening had turned out, in the end.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it, Berry. It was fun for a while.” Santana squeezed her shoulder and nodded to the silent blonde, who was standing by the singer’s side. “I’ll see you two on Monday. Night, Captain.” She followed Brittany out of the house, vacated by most of the Glee members.  _

_ “Rachel...can we talk about this?” Finn stood in front of the brunette, who simply turned around and walked away.  _

_ “You should go, Finn. We did enough damage for one night.” She showed him to the front door.  _

_ “This isn’t over, Quinn. Whatever you two are doing is going to end and she’ll be back where she belongs to.” He walked to his trunk parked outside, kicking a rock on his way there as she slammed the door behind him.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Do you have a moment?” Finn approached her at her locker, by the end of her free period. She had spent it in the auditorium, practicing the solo for the Nationals, before she was due back into class. 

“What is it, Finn?” Rachel shut the locker and leaned against it. 

“How are you? Are you still having the headaches?” He reached out to cup her face, but caught himself before he could. She was not his girlfriend anymore.

“I’m fine.” She tapped her foot on the ground and looked up at him, hoping this awkward moment just came to an end. “What did you want to say?” 

“I heard your audition went well.” He held onto the strap of his bag and looked around them, for any sign of Quinn. “You’re really going to New York, are you?”

“Yes. It’s where I’ve always wanted to be, since I was just a kid.” She nodded softly. “I don’t think you really get what New York means for me, Finn.”

“And Quinn does?” He didn’t mean to sound snappy, but it seemed that his ex was everything he was not. It seemed she could give Rachel everything he couldn’t. Weren’t they supposed to be meant to be?

“Yes.” She nodded without a single ounce of doubt. “She understands that I need New York and Broadway almost as much as I need her. She accepts that I don’t want to be one of those Stepford wives with a husband, two kids and a suburban house. There’s nothing wrong in wanting that, Finn, but it’s not me and we would have never been able to have it without hurting each other in the end.”

“So, you’ll never want a family?” He almost choked on his words. All he could think of was coming home to Rachel and their family. 

“Not for the next 10 years at least.” She sighed softly. “I want Broadway, Finn, it’s all I see in my dreams. I can’t help it. What do you dream of?”

“Of a family with you. I take over Burt’s shop and you’re here, helping Mr. Schue with Glee as a part-time job. I know I’ll get to run his shop, so my dreams just are about a future with you.” He rubbed the back of his head. “A future that won’t happen, I guess.”

“You’ll find the right person, Finn.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “She’ll make you happy and help you live your dream.” She stood back on her feet and moved past him, when the bell started ringing. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**_“_ ** _ I got a wet towel for your hand.” She found her in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Kneeling in front of her, Quinn took the hand she had used to hit Puck and wrapped the towel around it. “I owe you an apology.” She kept on rubbing her hand and looked up at the brunette, who was staring down at her silently. “I shouldn’t have antagonized him so much. I ruined your party.” She kissed her knuckles softly, resting her head there. _

_ “I should have slapped him time ago.” Rachel ran her other hand’s fingers through her hair. “I liked your surprise, but for next year can we celebrate it on our own? It’s all I really need.” _

_ “You’re not mad at me?” Quinn raised her head to look at her.  _

_ “Why should I be mad?” Rachel pulled her upwards and kissed her nose. “You just came to my defenses, it’s not your fault that Finn and Puck decided to be morons.”  _

_ “Still sorry, it was supposed to be a moment of fun.” Quinn stood and took the towel to quickly wash it. _

_ “Well, next year we can just keep it simple. Just the two of us and maybe close friends.” She leaned against the doorway and watched the blonde. “Where is it?”  _

_ “Where is what?” She squeezed the water in excess from the towel and hung it in the shower stall.  _

_ “The tattoo.” Rachel walked up to her and backed her against the counter, pinning her there with her body.  _

_ “Oh, that.” Quinn nodded and reached behind her back to unzip herself and drop the dress to the floor. Doing so, she revealed a bandage on her right hip,  _

_ “Can I see it?” Rachel traced it slowly with her finger and looked at the blonde, who smiled and nodded softly. Carefully, she peeled the bandage off and dropped the stained bandage into the sink. “Oh.” _

_ “It’s a metaphor.” Quinn rested her hands at her sides. “Once, someone said ‘Gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star’ or something along those lines.”  _

_ “Something like that, yes.” Rachel brushed her thumb over the star shaped tattoo and looked up at Quinn, losing herself in her eyes.  _

_ “I love you.” Quinn leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her mouth. “Happy birthday, baby.”  _

_ “I love you too, Quinn.” She reached behind her own back and undid the knots on her dress to drop it on the floor, at their feet. “Take me to bed?”  _

_ “Anything you want.” Quinn grabbed her by the back of her thighs and lifted her off the floor, carrying her towards their destination. “Do you want me to get you some clothes?” She laid her down and nodded towards the dresser.  _

_ “No.” She unhooked her bra and threw it aside, leaving Quinn completely speechless. She had seen her naked before but it always took her breath away. “Just come here.” She tugged her on top of her and circled her shoulders with her arms, closing any remaining distance between their fronts.  _

_ “Rach…” Quinn simply buried her face into her collarbone when her own bra was taken off and thrown aside and soft palms grabbed onto her breasts.  _

_ “Does it hurt?” Rachel’s right hand trailed down her stomach to the right hip, tracing the mark with her fingers. _

_ “No, it’s fine.” Quinn gulped and reached above their heads, fisting the blanket.  _

_ “Did it hurt a lot, when you did it?” Her fingers toyed with the hem of her panties, teasingly dragging it down so she could fully press her palm against her tattoo. _

_ “A bit, but it was bearable.” Quinn groaned and lowered her hips against Rachel’s, rubbing herself against the strong thigh between hers. “We should stop.”  _

_ “Why?” Her fingers slipped down the back of her panties to cup her right cheek, squeezing it as she lifted her knee up against her clothed core. “We’ve made out naked before.” _

_ “We are not…” Quinn’s eyes rolled in the back of her head when she kept making contact with the girl’s knee, that was rubbing right where she needed it the most. “Rachel, please.”  _

_ “Did I ever tell you I love hearing you beg for me?” She flipped them over and dragged her panties down her long legs, leaving the blonde exposed under her.  _

_ “What’s gotten into you?” She watched her move off the bed to do the same to her own panties before she crawled back in her lap, straddling her.  _

_ “Nothing.” Rachel sat back on her knees and rested her palms along her sides, right over her ribcage and under her breasts.  _

_ “Has this anything to do with what Finn said? I told you I can wait.” Quinn sat up on her elbows and looked at the brunette, who was now trailing her palms along her flexing abs.  _

_ “Don’t you find me attractive enough?” Rachel whispered softly. Her mood had completely changed now. “That’s why you can wait?” _

_ “God, no.” Quinn sat fully up and cupped her face, tilting it back up to stare at her. “I want you. I want to make love to you badly, but I know this is big for you and I don’t want you to rush it because you think I just need it. I can wait but it doesn’t mean it’s easy. Have you looked at yourself?” She trailed her hand along her side slowly, landing on her hip. “You’re gorgeous and sexy and I feel like combusting whenever I look at you.”  _

_ “So, you want me?” She scratched her nails along her abs, earning a low moan from Quinn.  _

_ “I want you in so many ways that we could write a book about it.” Quinn nuzzled her ear softly. “When we do it, I am not going to stop until I hear you beg for it. I want to do everything with you.” _

_ “That sounds promising.” She nodded and rested her hand against her hip, covering her tattoo with her palm.  _

_ “I want it to be special and I want you to remember that forever.” Quinn’s hands grabbed onto her backside and lifted her enough to roll them back over, settling between her thighs. “I want you to carry this memory with you, for the rest of your life.”  _

_ “I don’t think I would ever be able to forget anything I did with you, Quinn.” She lowered her face against hers. “Can you kiss me now?” She slipped her hand around the back of her neck and brought her lips down, pressing their mouths together.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Hey, why didn’t you let yourself in?” Quinn found her sitting on her doorstep, with her hands folded in her lap.

“Do I have the keys?” She stood up and followed the blonde inside. 

“Yes, of course.” She nodded. “Don’t worry about it, hope you didn’t wait long though.” She was going through the mail. 

“How was the game?” Rachel watched her grab a couple of letters and head to the living room. Switching the lights on, she took a seat on the couch whilst Quinn opened the two envelopes. 

“The usual. The Titans lost, again.” She jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside the brunette, who seemed surprised by the gesture. “I am a cheerleader.” She kissed the top of her head. 

“I know you are but still find that hot.” Rachel tilted her head upwards and pecked her lips softly. “Was it the last game of the season?” 

“No, that is on Friday. Will you come?” Quinn nudged their noses together and circled her head with her arm. “Missed you.” 

“Sorry I wasn’t there, I had a checkup.” She cupped her face and pressed more urgently against her, slipping fully in her lap.

“How did it go?” Quinn sat up and smashed their lips together, opening her mouth to brush her tongue against Rachel’s.

“Good. So, good.” She held her face between her palms and pulled her mouth to her neck, where Quinn didn’t waste any second to just sink her teeth in her tender skin. 

“You taste so good.” Quinn’s hands were bunching her dress up, just to find her first available patch of skin with her fingertips. 

“Speaking from experience?” She threw her head back when the dress was pushed down her shoulders and around her waist. Soft hands trailed down her back to play with the clasp of her bra. Warm lips descended along her collarbone, nipping and sucking on their way. 

“A lot of experience.” Quinn trailed her lips back up and nibbled on her ear, feeling Rachel’s nails dig into her shoulders through her shirt. 

“What time is your Mom coming back?” Her hand held her from the back of her neck, exposed by her high ponytail, to guide her more against her neck. 

“A couple hours, I think.” Quinn licked the red mark she had left just below her ear. 

“I want you.” Rachel pulled back and pushed her against the back of the couch, claiming her lips for a harder kiss. “I want you to touch me and kiss me and God, I want to feel you naked against me.” 

“Fuck.” Quinn leaned her head back and took in a deep breath. 

“Exactly, I couldn’t find a better word to describe it. “ Her lips trailed along her jawline and her fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, scratching her abs with her short nails. 

“Are you sure?” Quinn looked at her. She would never take advantage of the situation, but she just missed Rachel that way. She missed their intimacy.

“Yes. I want you to…” Rachel tugged her shirt off and dropped it to the side. “I want us to be intimate.” She muttered under her breath unable to stare at her. 

“You’re cute when you try to be sexy.” Quinn pulled her against her and brushed their lips softly. “I love you and if you feel uncomfortable, I will stop.”

“I trust you.” Rachel nodded and tangled her hands into her hair. “I’d trust you with my life.” She pushed back against her and wrapped her legs around her waist, when Quinn stood up to carry her upstairs to her private room. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “Where are your Dads?” Quinn entered her house and shrugged her coat off, hanging it beside Rachel’s on the coat rack.  _

_ “Dad has a shift at the Hospital and Daddy is in Columbus for some last minute Xmas shopping.” Rachel took her by the hand and led her upstairs, into her room.  _

_ “So, it’s just you and me?” Quinn pushed her gently against the door. “Hi.” She leaned down to kiss her softly, hands each side of her head.  _

_ “Hi.” Rachel held on the front of her sweater and pulled her in from it. “What brings you here?”  _

_ “It’s the first day of Hanukkah, so I come bearing gifts.” Quinn sighed when her hands tangled in her hair, scratching the back of her head as they kissed languidly against the door. _

_ “What did you get me?” She smiled against her lips.  _

_ “I saw your new bracelet and I thought you might have liked this.” She reached in the backpocket of her jeans and dropped a small golden pendant, shaped as a lion. “It kinda looks like Lambert, don’t you think?” She smiled at Rachel who could only nod.  _

_ “I love you, you know that?” Rachel held her arm out and let Quinn slip the pendant on her bracelet.  _

_ “Yes, I know.” Quinn kissed her wrist and pecked her lips too. “I love you too.”  _

_ “Quinn, I’m ready.” Rachel pulled her head down and whispered the words against her mouth.  _

_ “Ready for what?” Quinn used her hand to brace herself against the door, while her left one trailed along her side to stop on her hip.  _

_ “For us to do it, Quinn.” Rachel caressed her cheeks slowly, staring into her eyes. “I want to do it with you.”  _

_ “You mean that?” She gulped slowly. She looked behind her back towards the bed and then back at Rachel, who nodded and pecked her lips encouragingly. “Are you sure?” _

_ “Yes. I am.” Rachel saw the worry in her eyes and it made her smile falter. Didn’t Quinn want her? “Are you having second thoughts about it?” _

_ “No, baby. God, never.” Quinn pulled her in her arms and rested their foreheads together. “I’m scared that I won’t....I haven’t had any experience with girls and I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you or make you feel bad.” _

_ “Quinn, you can turn me on with a single kiss. You’ll be able to please me when we’re doing more than kissing.” Rachel leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed a soothing kiss against her cheek. “We can learn together, it’s not a race against time. There are no winners or losers.”  _

_ “What time are your parents due back?” Quinn nodded and pinned the brunette back against the door, kissing her softly.  _

_ “Around 6, I think.” She checked the clock on the nightstand. It was 2 in the afternoon. They had plenty of time.  _

_ “Good. I don’t want to rush it.” She lifted her by the hips and moved back toward the bed, lying down with Rachel on top.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the reviews!! Keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Explicit sexual content in this chapter...**

CHAPTER 7

“God, have you already used that tongue trick before?” Rachel fell off her onto her back, dragging the blanket with her, to cover herself up. 

“It’s something I read online, but never had the chance to try, until now.” Quinn licked her lips and reclined against the headboard, not even worrying about her nude state. She whimpered at the lingering taste of Rachel on her tongue and lips. It was even better than she remembered. 

“Read huh? Did you watch any video?” She found the strength to shift back on top of the blonde, straddling her waist with her hands each side of her head, on the wall behind them. 

“Maybe.” Quinn smirked and leaned up to catch her lips in a hard kiss, hands dropping to the knot that kept the blanket together and simply undid it, to reveal Rachel’s naked body underneath. 

“That’s new and totally hot.” Rachel’s hands grabbed Quinn’s and pinned them above their heads, as she lied down against the blonde and made sure to rub herself against her front. 

“Fuck. This feels good…” Quinn dropped her head back against the wall and let Rachel assault her neck, with tender love bites and harder nips. Whenever their breasts rubbed together, she just bucked her hips up to press herself against the strong thigh between her legs. 

“It’s unfair how I came thrice, already.” Rachel’s lips trailed down her sternum, licking the salty sweat that was covering her front. Whether it was just Quinn’s or a mix of theirs, she didn’t care. It tasted good enough for her to keep on licking it off the blonde’s skin. 

“You can always keep working to even the score.” Quinn groaned in pleasure when one of her hands dropped between her thighs, pressing against her wetness. “Geez, like that.” Her back arched off the pillows, giving Rachel more space to work one of her nipples in her mouth. 

“You’re drenched.” Rachel’s tongue pushed against the stiff bud, making it bounce back and forth. Her fore and middle fingers simply trailed along her wet lips, spreading more of her juices around without really dipping in her hole or trace her sensitive nub. 

“That’s what eating you out does to me.” Opening her eyes, she stared down into Rachel’s mischievous eyes. “Touch it, please.” 

“Touch what, baby?” Rachel sat back up against her and kissed her softly, almost mockingly. She knew she needed more than a tender kiss, but it was easy to get the blonde on the edge, now that she knew what she needed and how. 

“You know what.” She growled against her mouth, when those fingers slipped from between her thighs to scratch along her abs. “Rachel…”

“Quinn.” Rachel smirked and pulled from her mouth, denying her another kiss. 

“Why are you torturing me?” She whimpered, feeling her lips brush against her lower stomach. Her tongue trailed the shape of her muscles, dipping in her navel without really reaching for where she needed it the most. 

“Because I like seeing you lose control because of me.” Rachel scaled her way back to her lips and sat astride her lap, rubbing her own core against the girl’s stomach. “You made me come three times already and I’m still dripping for you.” She whispered in Quinn’s ear, who nodded softly and dropped her hands against her backside, aiding her movements. 

“I can help you with that.” She nuzzled behind Rachel’s ear and urged her hips harder down, feeling her moan louder. “You like that? Humping my abs?” She grunted whenever her wetness made contact with her skin.

“Yes.” Rachel nodded and cupped her cheeks, pressing her mouth against Quinn’s as her hips rolled faster. She nipped at her lip and sucked it in her mouth. The more she kissed Quinn, the longer she wanted the kisses to last. 

“I love you.” Quinn whispered between the hard and urgent kisses. Her hands squeezed her ass once more before she flipped them back over and buried her face there, where Rachel needed it the most. It took her two or three strokes against the length of her whole sex to have the brunette scream out her name, for the fourth time that evening. 

“Quinn, fuck!” Rachel arched her back off the bed. It was like a perfect bow. Her breasts in full display and her thighs spread left Quinn all the space and time to stroke her lips, with the tip of her tongue. 

“So fucking good.” She lifted herself on her four and dropped against the brunette, pressing her down against the mattress. “You taste so good.” She kissed her pulse and nuzzled it slowly, giving her enough time to recover from another orgasm. 

“Stop turning tables.” Rachel bit down on her shoulder, making her wince in pain. “You keep distracting me from my tasks.” 

“Not my fault if you were humping me until 5 minutes ago.” Quinn raised herself on her elbows and nudged her nose with hers, pecking her pouty lips. “Are you really mad at me for having made you come 4 times today?” 

“Of course not.” Rachel sighed and tilted her head to kiss her apologetically. “You’re just having all the fun.” 

“Well, we have 40 minutes before my mom is due home.” She checked the clock above their heads. “You want to pay me back here or should we just move this to my shower stall?” She smirked down at the brunette. 

“We can start here.” She flipped the blonde on her back and pinned her down, with her hands above their heads. “And finish in the shower…” She smirked and crashed her lips against the blonde, as her hand fell between their bodies. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_ “Quinn.” Throwing her head back against the pillow, she tugged the blonde up by her hair. She had lost count of how many minutes had gone since the blonde had started licking her, devouring her like it was her last meal on Earth.  _

_ “Your pussy tastes sweetly.” She dropped soft kisses along her front as she crawled back towards the head of the mattress and rested on her stomach, beside the panting brunette.  _

_ “Really?” Leaning in, she licked her wet lips with her own tongue. Tasting her own intimacy was something unusual, but she could learn how to like it sooner or later. “I bet you taste better.” _

_ “Not possible.” Quinn’s arm circled her waist, caressing the side of her ribcage with her fingers. “How are you feeling?” Leaning down she left a series of butterfly kisses on her lips, while pulling the brunette closer and under her.  _

_ “Never been better, Quinn.” Rachel’s hands reached for her face and tugged it down, so they could keep on exchanging soft kisses.  _

_ “No regrets?” She whispered softly. It was even less than a whisper.  _

_ “None. I’m with you and that’s where I want to be.” Rachel nuzzled her nose against Quinn’s, who nodded and pecked her again. “Do you regret it?” _

_ “Of course not.” She smiled and cradled her face with her forearm. “I love you, you know that right?” She trailed her fingers down the side of her face.  _

_ “I love you too.” Rachel turned on her side to curl around the blonde, who was caressing her neck with her forefinger.  _

_ “So much.” She pushed the brunette on her back and slipped back on top of her. Her mouth lowered to her pulse, sucking on the familiar patch of skin she usually focused on, whenever they made out.  _

_ “Me too.” Rachel’s head rested back on the pillow. Her eyes shut on their own accord when the girl’s hands cupped her breasts, palming them at the same time. “God…” _

_ “I love these tits.” Quinn’s lips trailed along her sternum as she kept on twisting her nipples. Back and forth. Right and left. The fingers rolled them around expertly and she could feel the effect she had on her. She could feel it press against her thigh, where Rachel was rubbing herself on.  _

_ “Calling them tits makes it dirtier.” She tugged at her hair and pulled her mouth back on hers, kissing her hard. “You’re so hot.” She bit down on Quinn’s lip, almost drawing blood but it seems the blonde didn’t mind at all. The harder she kissed Quinn, the stronger were her touches against her breasts.  _

_ “I am? You should look at yourself.” Quinn groaned and looked between their bodies. With their legs tangled, she could feel every inch of Rachel against her own naked body. It felt hot.  _

_ “Look at me.” Rachel urged her face back up and stared into her hazel eyes, turned almost to a golden shade. “I could lose myself in your eyes.”  _

_ “I’d be there to catch you.” Quinn rested her forehead against hers, gulping slowly when her right hand left her breast to trail down her front. “I will always catch you.” She pecked her lips when thumb started circling around her clit, making Rachel moan.  _

_ “Quinn…” her fingers cupped her face. She kept her fingers there as the thumb rubbed circles on her sensitive nub.  _

_ “Shh…” With her left arm on the bed, she ran her fingers through her hair. She kept the slow caresses even when her other fingers stroked through her wetness, teasing the edges of her hole with her fingertip.  _

_ “Quinn…” Her nails dug into her shoulder blades and her thighs closed around her hips.  _

_ “Relax for me, baby.” Quinn kissed her gently. Never parting her mouth from hers, she let her tongue brush over her top and bottom lip, tugging at her tender skin when her forefinger slipped inside of her, inch by inch.  _

_ “Quinn. It...it stings.” She was clinging to the blonde for dear life.  _

_ “It will get better, I promise.” She dropped feather like kisses all over her face. She kept on kissing her softly, while her finger slid slowly out and then back in, finding less resistance.  _

_ “Mmm.” She closed her eyes and simply held onto her girlfriend. The more she let herself relax under Quinn, the better it felt.  _

_ “Like that baby, you’re doing great.” Her thumb pressed back against her clit and it helped her relax more. “Does it feel better?” Her finger was slowly thrusting in and out, knuckle deep inside of her.  _

_ “Yes.” Rachel nodded and nuzzled her face against the side of Quinn’s one. She breathed slowly, inhaling when she felt her finger in and exhaling when it was out.  _

_ “You feel so good.” She whispered back and pushed a second finger in, stilling them until Rachel fully adjusted to her.  _

_ “So full.” She exhaled with a moan. Her feet slid against the mattress, trying to find some sort of grip but she just couldn’t.  _

_ “You’re tight.” Quinn kissed her heated cheek. Her fingers moved slowly in and out, making Rachel squirm in pleasure when her thumb collided with her clit. “And wet.”  _

_ “I feel…” Her legs crossed behind her back. She locked her ankles around Quinn, who was thrusting in and out of her, faster.  _

_ “You okay? Do you want to stop?” Quinn moaned into her ear when she felt her walls clench around her fingers.  _

_ “No. Don’t stop.” Rachel’s hands brought her face from her shoulder to simply stare at her. Her hands gripped her by the cheeks and their foreheads pressed together.  _

_ “Cum for me.” Quinn’s thumb kept on pressing against the underside of her clit, helping the brunette reach her peak.  _

_ “Quinn...Quinn…Quinn!” She screamed out, thankful for her soundproofed room. She was clenching and unclenching around her girlfriend’s fingers.  _

_ “Mm that’s it baby. Like that.” She kept her fingers in and just worked her thumb around her clit, helping her ride her orgasm out.  _

_ “Quinn…” She dropped her head against the pillow and shut her eyes. Her thighs fell back against the bed, relaxing her muscles.  _

_ “So beautiful.” Quinn kissed her closed eyes and pulled her fingers out, resting her wet hand on the bed to leverage herself.  _

_ “I love you.” Rachel palmed her face, in her attempt to find her cheeks.  _

_ “I love you more.” Quinn lowered herself between her legs and kissed her sweetly. It was a soft kiss, full of love for the girl who held her heart captive.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Spend the night with me.” They were on the couch, in front of a Grey’s Anatomy rerun that was being ignored. Quinn had her face buried in her neck and a hand up her skirt, stroking her under her soaked underwear. 

“You just want to have more sex.” Rachel groaned and leaned back to kiss her, despite the odd angle. Lying on their sides, to watch TV, was perfect to cuddle but bad for making out or doing more. 

“Would you complain?” She chuckled in her neck and, to prove her point, pushed two fingers back inside of her, knowing she was ready for her. “Thought so.”

“You can be such a jerk.” Rachel rolled her hips back and forth, moving with Quinn’s fingers inside of her. 

“You love me.” Quinn grinned against her. Her fingers simply twisted in and out, aided by the movement of Rachel’s hips. 

“We should stop. I don’t want your Mom to catch us fucking on her expensive couch.” She managed to roll on her other side and lift her leg over the blonde’s hip, granting her more access. 

“Fucking? Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth, Berry?” Quinn’s other arm curled around the back of her head and simply drew her closer, to nibble on her bottom lip when her thumb found her clit. 

“I do and not just that.” Rachel moaned, lifting her leg higher. If only Quinn got her panties off. 

“Naughty.” She smirked against her lips. “I missed making love to you.” She confessed softly, interrupting their playful moment.

“It was the most satisfying experience of my whole life.” She pressed herself into Quinn. “Better than singing.” 

“I must have mad skills, if I ended up beating singing.” She grinned and crashed her mouth against Rachel, who simply humped her fingers inside of her. 

“Arrogance doesn’t suit you.” She panted in her mouth. “Fuck don’t stop…”

“Can you take another one?” She pushed three fingers in and waited for her to adjust. 

“Yes. You can move now.” She nodded and reached for her panties, dragging them down her thighs so she could move more freely. 

“It’d be fucking hot to get caught.” She nuzzled into her neck, nipping at her pulse as her fingers twisted in and out. 

“Yes. But I don’t want an open door policy. I want to keep doing this, with you.” She groaned and humped her fingers, gripping her side with her hand. 

“We’d work around it. I can climb my way to your room.” She licked the red mark she had left with her teeth. It was right below the hickey she had left when they were rolling around in her bed. 

“How romantic of you.” She pushed her on her back and got on top of her, mindful to keep the blanket in place and over their lower bodies. Holding onto the back of the couch, she simply rolled her hips back and forth, humping her digits. 

“That’s me. The hopeless romantic.” She sat up and pushed her sweater up her chest, taking one of her nipples between her lips. 

“Fuck!” She couldn’t resist any longer. Her walls clenched around Quinn’s fingers, gushing all over her hand. 

“Shit, you came hard.” She pulled her fingers out and stroked her pussy lips slowly, smearing some of her juices on them. 

“Don’t be smug about it.” She dropped her head against her shoulder and breathed in deeply. “If your Mom walked in now, I’d lose her respect.”

“Cause you look like you have been just fucked?” Quinn stroked her back slowly. “She knows we have sex. At least, we can’t get each other pregnant.” She kissed her head. 

“Shame.” She recomposed herself adjusting her sweater and pulling her panties back up. “Our babies would be beautiful.”

“You think?” Quinn beamed up at her. 

“I believe so.” Rachel cupped her face and kissed her softly, before pushing her back against the couch, to have her own turn until Judy came back. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“ _ Where are you going?” She whined when she felt the bed dip and the warmth provided by the body beside her, just disappear.  _

_ “It’s getting late, babe.” Quinn reached for her clothes and started putting them back on, starting with her underwear and t-shirt. “Your parents are due home and I have to meet up with my mom.”  _

_ “It’s early, we have time.” She felt suddenly self conscious. Was it over for good? Now that Quinn had scored her V-Card they were back to being enemies? Or maybe just friends who fucked from time to time? “Quinn…” _

_ “Do you want to get caught in the act? It’s obvious what we have been up to.” She chuckled looking between their bodies. Have you seen my bra? I swore I saw it-“ She had kneeled on the floor to get the sock rolled under the bed. Once she was back on her knees, she realized Rachel was silently crying. “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” She reached for her, but the brunette pushed her away and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow where they had laid, most of the evening. “Baby…” _

_ “Don’t call me like that. You’re…” She sobbed. “You can’t wait to get the hell out of here, huh? You got what you wanted from me, so just leave. Leave me alone.”  _

_ “Rachel, what the hell?” She crawled on the mattress and wrapped herself around the brunette, who just pushed against her to get free. “Rachel, stop it.”  _

_ “Leave, Quinn. I don’t want to see you.” She ended up smacking her in the stomach, so she took advantage of that to slip out of bed, wrapped in her blanket. “You were so eager to get dressed, so just do it!” She threw the clothes at the blonde, who dodged them easily and got on her feet.  _

_ “I’ll ask again, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Quinn dodged one of her shoes and grabbed from around the waist, lifting her off the floor.  _

_ “Let me down, brute.” Her fists hit her shoulders and back but Quinn didn’t seem to care. She was carried back to her bed and lied on it, with Quinn hovering her.  _

_ “Now, will you tell me what’s going on?” She pinned her hands down and looked down into her eyes. _

_ “Get out of here.” Rachel looked away from her and kept on crying softly. “Just leave…” _

_ “No.” Quinn sighed and cradled her head with her arms, lying against her. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what got you so upset.” She stayed even when Rachel pushed against her chest. She stayed even when Rachel’s punches became hands clinging to her back holding onto her.  _

_ She buried her face into her shoulder. The same shoulder where she had hidden her face, when Quinn took her over the edge. Or where she had rested, as they fell asleep for a few minutes after the long rounds of lovemaking.  _

_ “You’re regretting what we did? Did I...You were into it and I thought that you wanted it. You did right?” She furrowed her brows.  _

_ “No. I’m sorry. I wanted it. I wanted you” She wiped her eyes with the hem of the blanket. “I overreacted.” _

_ “I could tell.” Quinn nodded softly and nuzzled her face against the side of her head. _

_ “I saw you getting dressed and…” She hid her face against the fabric of her shirt and kept her grip around her. “I thought you were done with me. That you had gotten what you wanted and you didn’t need me anymore.” _

_ “You thought that I was getting rid of you now that we had sex?” She shook her head and managed to slip from her grasp. Sitting on her knees, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her. “How could you believe that? How can you still have doubts about me? I thought I had shown you how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”  _

_ “I don’t know. I panicked when I saw you leave the bed.” She sat against the headboard, sniffing. “I felt so...Quinn, you’re still you. The Head Cheerleader and I am the same loser from Glee. Look at us.”  _

_ “I am not the same Quinn.” She looked at her. “I am a better person because of you.” She kept on staring at her. “I am better because of this.” She gestured between them. “I thought you had seen the change but maybe you’re right. You’re still you and I am the same bitch that bullied you.” She got out of bed and started gathering her clothes.  _

_ “Where are you going?” Rachel trembled saying those words.  _

_ “I need to meet up with my Mom.” She pulled the sweater over her head and then her jeans.  _

_ “I don’t want you to go.” Rachel crawled on her knees behind her and hugged her from behind, crying in her shoulder. “I am sorry I ruined this. Please, don’t go.” _

_ “Your parents will be home soon.” She sighed and looked down at her stomach, where Rachel’s hands held her.  _

_ “I don’t care.” Rachel held her a little tighter. “We can pretend we are not here. We can…” _

_ “Rachel, I can’t stay. I don’t want to say things I’ll regret because I am upset and hurt.” She turned her head to look at her over her shoulder.  _

_ “I can take it. I deserve that.” Rachel whined when the blonde stood up, but only to gather her in her arms. _

_ “No one deserves being hurt and I won’t hurt you with my words, just because I can.” She wrapped her arms around her head and kissed it. “I just need some time ok?” _

_ “How much time?” She looked up at her, gripping onto the front of her sweater.  _

_ “I’ll call you. I promise.” She kissed her forehead softly.  _

_ “You won’t. I know you…you’ll put all these walls around you and you won’t let me in.” Rachel sat fully on her knees and brought her lips down on hers, kissing her hard. “Stay. Let’s work it out now.”  _

_ “Rachel…” She couldn’t help but kiss her back. “Baby, I can’t.” She kept on holding her around her waist, meeting each kiss with a harder one.  _

_ “Yes, you can.” Rachel pulled back to tug her sweater and shirt off, in one swift movement. “You can stay and make love to me and make me apologize for being such an idiot.”  _

_ “Rachel…” She didn’t stop her from pushing her pants back down followed by her underwear. “This shouldn’t be happening like this.”  _

_ “I love you.” She reclined on her back and pulled her down with her, on top of her. “I love you and I will never forgive myself for having doubted you.”  _

_ “Rach…” Quinn buried her face in her neck, fighting her own tears back when the blanket was wrapped around them, securing her there. She released a sob that she couldn’t really hold in her any longer, when Rachel kept on whispering her love in her ear.  _

_ “I’m so sorry…” Rachel held her tightly and pressed soft kisses to her temple, as she cried on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry I doubted you.” She stroked her back under the blanket and used her other hand to press against the mark on her hip. It was the mark that showed Quinn’s commitment to her. Her undoubted loyalty and profound love. “Please forgive me, Quinn.” She whispered repeatedly in her ear as she held her, as she let it all out in the arms of the girl who could easily destroy her and, at the same time, put her back together.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** That tickles, you know?” She didn’t bother opening her eyes, to see the smirk on Rachel’s face. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Leaning down she replaced her finger with her tongue and sucked on the tip of her stiff nipple. 

“That does something else.” She groaned and tugged her by the hair, to crash their lips together. She felt Rachel curl around her, one of her legs around her hip and her arms around her neck, to hold onto her as they kissed. 

“Hey.” Rachel pecked her lips and nuzzled her nose against Quinn’s, who opened her eyes to stare at her. “There you are.” 

“I’m always here, with you.” She smiled and kissed again, angling their heads to explore their mouths with their tongues and teeth. She sucked on her tongue and tugged her on top of her, between her thighs. 

“I saw the envelopes. College applications?” She nipped at her bottom lip and tangled her hands in her hair, resting fully against her. 

“Yeah.” Reaching in her nightstand, she got the envelopes and handed them to the brunette. “Go ahead.” 

“Did you read them?” She sat up against her stomach and got the letters out. 

“Yes.” She smiled up at her. 

“You got into Brown!” She grinned at her. “They’re offering you a partial scholarship.”

“Yes, one of those recruiters from the game.” She sat up and stroked her sides, when she reached for the other letter. “That’s Cornell.” 

“Oh.” She dropped her shoulders when she read the negative feedback. “Waiting list. Do you have good chances?” 

“It’s fine, really. I didn’t assume I would get accepted everywhere.” She kissed her shoulder. “Last one.” She handed her the Yale one. 

“Last one.” Rachel leaned down to kiss her softly. “I’m proud of you, you know that? You’re just brilliant.” 

“I haven’t done anything yet.” She nuzzled her nose. “Read it.” She nudged towards the letter. 

“Dear Miss Lucy Quinn Fabray.” She smiled. “Welcome to Yale Undergraduate Program. We are happy to congratulate you on your admission to the Class of 2016.” She dropped the letter and looked at the blonde. 

“I got into Yale.” She grinned when she was tackled to the mattress by the brunette. 

“You got into Yale.” She kissed her hard, not knowing how else to pour her emotions otherwise. “What are you going to do now?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She chuckled softly. “Maybe having all these options is too much?”

“Don’t be modest, you could have chosen to send one application. You didn’t because you knew you had great chances to get into all of them.” Rachel rested comfortably against her. “Does Columbia offer you a scholarship?”

“Yes, 75%.” Quinn nodded softly. 

“And Yale?” Rachel reached for the letter to read through it. “Full scholarship, you’ve made an impression.”

“They have a good cheerleading team and they want me. I won’t be captain, of course, but I could run for it, the following year.” She rubbed her side softly. 

“Being a young Coach Sylvester paid off, didn’t it?” She leaned into her and brought her lips against hers. 

“I am not like Coach Sylvester!” She groaned and rolled them over, pulling her under her. “I resent the accusation.”

“Poor baby, is your ego hurt? Want me to kiss it better.” She smirked and slid down the mattress, trailing her mouth along Quinn’s front. 

“What…” Moaning, she gripped the bedsheets when her mouth pressed along the insides of her thighs. “Rach…”

“You earned a reward, don’t you think?” She tugged her from her knees and guided her to straddle her face, as she leaned up and dragged her tongue along her folds. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** _ Hi.” Quinn stood in the open doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest and her face half buried in the high collar of her sweater.  _

_ “Hi.” Rachel shifted from one foot to another, clad in her pink coat and matching hat.  _

_ “Do you want to come in? It’s cold outside.” She stood back and let her in, helping her with the coat and purse. “Can I get you anything to drink?” She padded to her open kitchen, knowing the brunette would’ve followed her.  _

_ “You didn’t call me back.” Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt so cold, standing there. _

_ “I needed time to think.” Quinn poured herself a cup of tea and got one out for the brunette, having her favorite tea bag ready.  _

_ “Oh.” Rachel nodded, mostly to herself. “You are still mad about what happened?” _

_ “I wouldn’t say mad. I am sad or disappointed, I guess.” She sat the mug beside her and leaned against the counter. “I thought I had done all I could to prove myself to you, but the first thing you think of is that I would throw you away like you don’t matter to me. I am not Finn, Rachel. I was telling the truth when I said I could’ve waited just fine and sex didn’t matter.”  _

_ “I know.” She played with the pendant on her bracelet, the one Quinn had gotten her.  _

_ “Do you? Because it seems that you believe I am just like them. If I really wanted you just for sex, don’t you think I would have asked for it?” She sipped from her mug slowly. “What we did, two days ago, was wonderful and I am sad it got…” _

_ “Ruined? I ruined everything.” Rachel sniffed softly and looked down at her feet. “I always do.”  _

_ “You didn’t ruin it.” Quinn sat the mug down and walked to her. “Making love with you has been wonderful.” She reached for her balled fists with her hands. “Hey. Look at me.” _

_ “I don’t deserve you.” She kept on sobbing, head hung low.  _

_ “Look at me, Rach.” Quinn squeezed her fists and had the brunette stare up at her. “I hate making you cry.” She used her sweater to wipe her tears slowly.  _

_ “You didn’t, it’s my fault. I ruined us and-“ She sobbed and dropped her forehead against her chest, crying in her arms.  _

_ “Baby, couples fight all the time.” She rubbed the back of her head. “This was our biggest fight but it doesn’t mean we have to break up over it.” Kissing the top of her head, she held her tightly. _

_ “You don’t want to break up with me?” She rubbed her face against her chest.  _

_ “Of course not.” Quinn’s arms closed around her head and her lips against her forehead. “I said I needed time but breaking up is not one of the options. What can I do to make you trust me on this? I love you.”  _

_ “It’s...I know you do.” She breathed softly against her chest, feeling her heartbeat steadily thump under her palm. “You’re so beautiful and smart and strong, I don’t know what you’re doing with me. I’m just a high maintenance diva.” _

_ “You’re not just a diva.” She tilted her head back and wiped her cheeks with her thumbs. “It’s also my fault. I treated you so bad that you ended up believing the bad things I said. You’re not a loser nor a diva. You’re beautiful and strong willed and you have a huge heart.” She leaned down to kiss her softly. “And there’s nothing wrong in wanting to achieve your dreams, I learnt that from you.”  _

_ “I love you.” Rachel cupped her face and kissed her again, softly. “I trust you, I really do. I am sorry I overreacted...I thought you didn’t like it.”  _

_ “I loved it.” She tugged her closer. “I would’ve spent the rest of the evening rolling around in bed with you, but I didn’t want your parents to catch us.” She whispered against her mouth. “I got dressed so we could keep on cuddling, after that.” _

_ “You wanted to cuddle?” Rachel shook her head and felt even more stupid. She had totally misread the whole situation. _

_ “Yes, of course. I wanted to hold you.” Her lips found her ear and held her around her waist, feeling the brunette cling to her.  _

_ “I’m such a moron.” She buried her face into the crook of her neck.  _

_ “Don’t say that. I don’t think you are.” She held her tightly.  _

_ “Are we okay?” She nuzzled into her neck and held onto her waist.  _

_ “Yes. We are okay.” She nodded and kissed her cheek softly. She went to pull away but Rachel just held onto her, clinging with her hands, so she let herself be held.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? comments? three more chapters to go after this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go after this one...
> 
> warning: explicit sexual contents in this chapter

CHAPTER 8

“So, some girl gave me this.” She sat the flyer down on the lunch table and took a seat beside the blonde cheerleader, straddling the bench where they sat. 

“Prom-a-saurus? Is this like a dancing event or something?” Quinn smirked and looked at the brunette. 

“Funny, Quinn. Very.” She slipped her arms around her forearm, resting her chin against it. “Do you want to go?”

“Do you want to?” Quinn challenged her back. 

“I asked first.” One of her hands dropped around her waist and sneaked under the hem of her Cheerio top, to stroke the star shaped tattoo. 

“I asked you second.” Quinn grinned and leaned down to peck her lips. “You can answer first.” 

“You think you’re cute? I can ask someone else to be my date.” She looked around and waved Sam over. “Sam, would you go to prom with me?”

“Aren’t you going with her?” Sam sat his tray down and looked at the blonde cheerleader, who wore a playful grin. 

“Why are you talking to her? I asked you!” She stomped her foot on the ground, making the blonde girl smile wider. 

“I can’t. I’ve got a date already.” He looked over his shoulder to the table where Mercedes and Kurt were chatting. 

“Oh. Good for you.” Rachel huffed and looked at the blonde who was going through a book, nonchalantly. “Quinn, do you want to go?” 

“The lunch break isn’t over yet, can we stay a little longer?” She turned the page. 

“God, you can be so…” She dropped her hand and stood, to make a dramatic exit.

“Dude, why are you making it so hard for her? You don’t want to go?” Sam dipped the fries in the ketchup and ate them. 

“Of course I do, I want to ask her properly. Doing this here in the school lunch room? It’s not good enough.” She turned her head when the brunette stomped her way back to their table. “Forgot something?”

“Yes.” She snatched her bag and walked back toward the exit doors. 

“She is mad.” He laughed when the brunette stormed out, for a second time. 

“She’ll get over it, once I ask her.” Quinn closed the book and slipped a bookmark in it. “Do you want to share the limo with us?”

“Limo? Whoa, that sounds expensive.” He brought the sandwich to his lips.

“I’ve got Russell’s VISA. Can you imagine his face if he knew I am taking her to Prom? A girl?” She laughed softly. “Priceless.” 

“You’re evil.” He slapped her hand away when she tried to steal one of his fries. “I don’t share food!” 

“You’re such a caveman.” She stood up when the bell rang and gathered her stuff, to get to her class. 

“Rach.” She caught with her before they could head into Glee. 

“Do you require a formal invitation to Nationals?” She entered the choir room and took her seat front row. 

“Are you mad at me?” Quinn sat behind her. 

“I was being serious about Prom.” Rachel looked ahead of her. 

“I know and sorry if I took it lightly.” She kissed her shoulder from behind. “Can we talk about this later? After my game?” 

“Yes. My parents are out for their anniversary, will you spend the night?” She felt Quinn’s arms circle her shoulders from behind. 

“Yes, of course.” She nuzzled her face into her neck, making Rachel relax back in her seat. 

“We can drive back with my car, if you don’t mind waiting for me.” She brushed another kiss on her neck, feeling Rachel’s hand slip through hers. 

“I’ll work on the setlist for Nationals.” She turned to peck her softly, before the other Glee kids started filling the room. 

**_RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ_ **

_ “Do we really have to go?” Rachel snuggled into her side and draped an arm over her bare waist, tracing her fingers along her tattoo.  _

_ “We can’t miss Kurt’s Xmas party, it’s tradition.” Quinn nuzzled her hair and drew her closer, relishing in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together, under her very warm duvet.  _

_ “It’s not even Xmas yet. It’s the 24th.” Her lips trailed along the side of her neck, licking the red mark on her ivory skin.  _

_ “It’s Xmas eve.” She closed her eyes. A sigh escaped her lips as her hand trailed down her thigh to nudge her legs open, again.  _

_ “Exactly. I could spend it in here, unwrapping my Xmas present and having a lot of fun with it.” She spread her legs enough to slip in between them, pressing down into Quinn. _

_ “Did I turn you into a sex fiend?” Quinn moaned softly. She bucked her hips up when Rachel’s curls brushed over hers and their thighs slid heatedly together. It was a mess of limbs under the covers.  _

_ “I didn’t realize what I was really missing out on.” Her lips closed around her left nipple, tugging at it with her teeth. “I love your breasts.” She used her left hand to cover the other one.  _

_ “Too small.” She arched her back in a perfect bow. Her feet slid against the mattress as she leveraged onto them. “Yours instead…” it was her turn to touch. Her palms slid up her stomach to grab the firm breasts and squeeze them through her fingers.  _

_ “Good thing we like each other’s breasts then.” She leaned up to kiss her sweetly. “I saw something…” _

_ “When? Where?” Alarmed, she looked at the bedroom door, fearing they had been caught doing it.  _

_ “Surfing the net.” She nuzzled her face against her shoulder.  _

_ “Oh…” Quinn nodded and dropped her hands back to her sides. “What did you see?” _

_ “A video.” Rachel kept her face against her shoulder. _

_ “A music video? A movie you want to see?” She tried to get her to look at her.  _

_ “No, Quinn. Another kind of video.” She coughed lightly to hide her embarrassment and turned away from her. Why didn’t Quinn get it?  _

_ “What kind?” Quinn was totally in the dark.  _

_ “Oh my God, Quinn.” She groaned and heabutted her in the chin. “A sex video? Happy?” _

_ “Oh…” Quinn was surprised. When did Rachel start watching porn? “Did you like it?” _

_ “I don’t know?” She tried recalling it but she didn’t really pay attention. It was hot to watch, but it did nothing to her compared to what she felt whenever she was with the blonde.  _

_ “You saw something you’d like to try?” Quinn brushed her lips against her ear, huskily whispering in her ear. “You liked it on your fours didn’t you?” _

_ “Oh, yes.” She nodded when she thought about that specific round. It had been hot and she had felt Quinn reach places within her, she didn’t know it was possible to.  _

_ “How were they doing it? Cowgirl style?” She nibbled on her lobe. “Against the wall? Or maybe on the table, with me on my knees for you?” _

_ “God, no. But I want all of that too.” Rachel groaned and pulled her head back so she could stare down at her smirking face. “You look smug but so damn beautiful. I’m jealous.”  _

_ “You shouldn’t. It’s all for you.” Quinn leaned in to kiss her softly. “So, tell me about this video.”  _

_ “Maybe I could just show you?” Sitting up, she pulled the blonde to sit in the middle of the bed, with her legs crossed in front of her. Rachel reached for her phone and simply scrolled through her music playlist, settling for something slow and instrumental. Something that could provide enough intimacy.  _

_ “You sure it was porn? They are not so romantic, usually.” She leaned back on her arms and just waited for Rachel to crawl back in her lap, locking one of her long legs behind her back.  _

_ “They are not, but we are.” Her hand reached for the blanket and wrapped it over their waists. “I just got the idea, I didn’t say I’d replay the video.”  _

_ “That makes sense, I guess.” Quinn sat fully up when she felt Rachel sit closer, pressing their chests together. “Like this?”  _

_ “Like this.” She scooted forward and brushed her lips against Quinn when she pressed her intimacy over hers, swallowing her moan in her mouth.  _

_ “Fuck.” Quinn groaned at the feeling. She had read about it but doing it? Well, it felt totally different.  _

_ “You feel warm.” Rachel’s hands clasped behind her neck and tugged her mouth back on hers, kissing her a little harder when her hips started rolling forward, rubbing herself against Quinn.  _

_ “You too.” She didn’t know what to do with her hands. Her fingers fisted the fabric of her sheets tightly, almost ripping into it, whenever Rachel’s core met hers, grinding into her.  _

_ “Are you always this wet? Or are you just happy to see me?” She bit her playfully on her bottom lip and then moved along her jawline, peppering with soft kisses as her hips thrusted forward.  _

_ “I could say the same about you.” She trailed her palms along the thighs around her waist and down to her backside, scratching it with her short nails.  _

_ “I love when you hold me by my ass.” Rachel opened her mouth to stroke her pulse with her tongue. With each upward stroke, she made sure to thrust into Quinn and drag her wet lips against hers, rubbing their hard nubs together.  _

_ “It’s a glorious ass.” She squeezed it once again before pushing her hips forward, aiding the movement of her hips.  _

_ “Thank you.” She started sliding herself up and down Quinn’s wet lips, feeling their nubs harden at the contact. “Mmm.” Grabbing onto her shoulders, she rubbed her own hole over the blonde’s nub, feeling it slip inside of her with each thrust.  _

_ “Fuck, you’re…” She groaned when her own hole gushed at the feeling.  _

_ “Yes. I am.” Rachel cupped her face to tilt it to the side and have more access to her neck. Her mouth couldn’t really part from her skin, like her center could barely pull from Quinn’s heat.  _

_ “Need it faster, baby.” Quinn’s hands gripped her from the ass and started thrusting her forward, adding more force to each hip roll.  _

_ “Fuck.” Rachel nodded and dropped her forehead against her shoulder. She simply gripped on her girlfriend, who just rubbed herself against her with no further purpose than getting over the edge.  _

_ “The faster I go, the wetter you are.” She was lifting her up and down, moving her with a rhythm that would not be sustainable for long hours. But it was fine for now. Now that they got closer to the edge.  _

_ “Quinn.” She held onto her shoulders and bounced up and down, using the blonde’s nub to grind on with her hole. “Quinn, please.”  _

_ “What? You want this?” She sat fully against her and held her hips still. It was time for her to thrust into the brunette.  _

_ “Yes. Yes!” She screamed out in pleasure. Her hips rolled deliciously against hers. It felt like they were dancing together, with the benefit of doing it so indecently and naked.  _

_ “You’ve got it.” She grunted and pulled her head from her neck, just to rest their foreheads together as she thrusted against her. “Are you going to come for me?” _

_ “Yes.” She nodded breathlessly. She was out of breath. She was simply consumed by the pleasure coursing through her body.  _

_ “Then, come.” She kissed her hard when she pushed forward, with a thrust hard enough to make her tumble off the edge and simply gush all over her own core. _

_ “Quinn...Quinn.” She chanted like a prayer. The more she whispered her name, the harder she came against her girlfriend. _

_ “Fuckkk.” Quinn was right behind her. Her abs ached for all the thrusting but it was so worth it. She kept gushing on her own, rubbing her wet core against Rachel’s, coming together.  _

_ “You’re a sex goddess.” Rachel nuzzled her forehead against her shoulder and loosened her grip around her, slumping in her arms.  _

_ “You inspire me.” Quinn reached for the pillow and propped it against the headboard, to recline back against it with Rachel still against her.  _

_ “We are so not moving from here.” She adjusted herself to lie against the blonde’s chest, with both arms around her waist.  _

_ “It’s your best friend, you can break it onto him.” Quinn lifted the duvet around them and bent one of her knees, curling it around Rachel.  _

_ “Later. I want more cuddles now.” She nuzzled her chest as she laid her head there.  _

_ “Cute.” Quinn pressed her lips against her forehead and closed her eyes. Truth be told, she had no intentions to move either.  _

**_RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ_ **

“I hate you.” Rachel was still sitting on the bleachers, hands in her lap with Quinn’s letterman over her shoulders.

“You don’t.” Quinn took two steps at a time and sat on the bench in front of her, back to the field. 

“You planned that all along, how did you convince Coach Sylvester to do that without any repercussion?” Rachel leaned forward to slip in her lap. 

“You don’t want to know.” Quinn circled her waist with her arms. “So, you didn’t say anything about my question.”

“Do you think I should say yes?” She giggled when her lips tickled her neck.

“Unless you have a very good reason to turn my invitation down, you should say yes.” She kept on trailing her lips along her neck. 

“You should run for Prom Queen.” Rachel tilted her head back, holding onto her shoulders when one of her hands slipped under the edges of her skirt, rubbing her through the panties. 

“No, thank you. After last year, I want to step down from having to do it.” She rubbed circles on her nub through the panties, feeling Rachel hiss in pleasure. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” She reached for the hand between her thighs and pulled it off her core, kissing Quinn’s knuckles. “We could run together.” 

“I honestly don’t care about the crown. My priorities have shifted.” She dropped her hand to her waist. “I just want to dance with you. Why don’t you run for Prom Queen?” 

“No one would ever vote for me.” Rachel smiled sadly, playing with her high ponytail.

“I would.” Quinn smiled. “Not because you’re my girlfriend. I would vote for you anyway.” She pecked her lips.

“You’re biased. You should vote for Brittany, she is running too.” She chuckled. “Or Santana.” 

“And never the end of it? If you don’t want to run, I will turn my vote to Mercedes. She’s got a king too.” She smirked. 

“Stop making fun of Sam. He could still be important in the development of this relationship, a few years from now.” She locked her legs around her hips.

“Sounds like you want to have a baby with him.” She smiled and looked up at Rachel, who just looked away. “Rach…”

“It’s stupid.” She got off her lap and moved onto the first seat. 

“It’s not.” Quinn got up and climbed to the step behind her, pulling her back into her arms from her higher seat. “We didn’t have the chance to talk much about it before...but I want a family some day and when I see your parents being so in love after all these years, I hope I’ll be equally lucky.” 

“We are still young to really go there.” She leaned back with her head against her shoulder and her eyes on the field. “Will you miss it? It’s your kingdom.” 

“Someone else will rule it after me.” She rested her chin against her shoulder and held her from behind. “I liked being a cheerleader. One of those things that actually made my Dad proud, even if I was a failure on many other things. When I was on top of the pyramid, I felt powerful and untouchable.” 

“You’ve ever heard from him after the divorce?” She turned to nuzzle her cheek slowly. 

“I saw him at the mall. with his new girlfriend.” She gritted her teeth. “A tattoo freak with a nose ring, could’ve been his daughter. Barely legal.” 

“Oh. He never got in touch.” She sighed and kissed her temple. 

“He’s sending monthly checks, that’s how much I hear from him.” She chuckled and pecked her. “I’m fine really. I learnt how to deal with it.” 

“You can always talk to me about it, you know that?” She cupped her face and kissed her softly. 

“I know you’re in my corner.” She nodded and leaned in to kiss her again, tightening her grip around her waist from behind. 

**_RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ_ **

_ “What are you wearing, Q?” Santana laughed at the sight of her sweater.  _

_ “Shut up, Santana.” Quinn groaned and looked down at her Santa sweater. How did she get into this? Matching sweaters for Xmas? How? _

_ “Look at you.” Rachel headed her way and almost jumped in her arms. “Hey baby.”  _

_ “Hey you.” Suddenly, she remembered how she had gotten her there, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. Rachel could be pretty convincing, especially if naked against her. _

_ “You look adorable.” She grinned and trailed her hands down the front of her sweater, stopping to squeeze the tridimensional reindeer nose. “Right, Rudolph?” _

_ “This is so embarrassing, why did you invite Santana?” She groaned and looked at the brunette who was taking pictures of her in it. She was going to pay for that once they were back on the field, running suicides.  _

_ “‘Cause it’s Xmas and our friends should be part of the festivities.” She leaned up to peck her pout. “I’ll reward you later, if you are on your best behaviour.”  _

_ “Fine, you owe me.” Quinn threw the Latina another death glare and followed the petite singer back into the living room, where they had set a board game to spend the rest of the evening.  _

_ “Alright, let’s make the teams!” Leroy sat on the couch, with Hiram and Judy each side of him. He turned to Judy with the baseball hat, where they had stored all the names to pick. “Milady.”  _

_ “Oh hush, Lee.” She reached in the hat. “Hiram!” She slapped five with the man, who entwined their arms.  _

_ “Can I go?” Brittany asked and Judy just passed her the hat, sorting a familiar name. “Santana.”  _

_ “Damn yes, we’re gonna beat your asses!” Santana clapped loudly, but earned a warning cough from Judy. “Sorry, Mrs. Fabray.”  _

_ “Let it be Quinn!” Sam muttered under his breath but his wishes were not granted. “Leroy Berry.” He said, almost sorry for it.  _

_ “Be happier, kid. I’m great at Trivias.” He patted the spot on the couch beside him.  _

_ “You’re not, honey. You just know a lot about sports, but that’s it.” He patted his back, not really comforting Sam. “That leaves Quinn and Rachel together, I guess.” _

_ “Go me!” Rachel looked over at the blonde, who wore an amused smile. “Sam, why did you want Quinn so bad in your team? Not that I’m complaining, of course.” She pecked her cheek.  _

_ “You’ll see.” He groaned when Quinn sent him a wink.  _

_...almost 1 hour and half, his words turned out to be right. Quinn had gotten most of the answers right and for those she didn’t know, Rachel made sure to fill in the gaps, especially on the Music ones. Their team was leading the game with 3 achieved categories and they were going for the fourth one.  _

_ “Alright girls, Geography question.” Leroy held the question in his hand. “The Hagia Sophia is located in what former Byzantine capital? We need the old name the city went by.”  _

_ “She can’t really know this one, can she?” Santana turned the blonde, who was concentrating on the answer.  _

_ “I know it’s Istanbul, but I don’t remember the old name for it.” Rachel whispered in her ear, who nodded softly.  _

_ “Yes, that’s the city.” Quinn looked at her. “I’m sure I know that...it’s on the tip of my tongue.”  _

_ “Show me your tongue and I’ll try to read it.” Rachel chuckled, pecking her cheek.  _

_ “Smartass.” Quinn girinned. “I’ve got this.” She turned to Leroy. “It’s Constantinople.” She smirked, knowing it must’ve been correct because all their faces dropped.  _

_ “That’s correct.” Leroy dropped the card on the floor and handed them the blue triangle. “Judy, did you feed her an Encyclopedia when she was a baby? She can’t know all the answers.”  _

_ “I don’t know whether to be proud of her or disappointed that we’re doing so bad. Hiram, weren’t you the Entertainment expert?” She slapped his arm playfully.  _

_ “I’m afraid Rachel beats me to it.” He looked at the brunette who was too busy rewarding her girlfriend with a soft and long kiss. “Hey! We’re still in the room!” _

_ “Sorry.” Quinn pulled back with an embarrassed look. “So, who’s next?” She held the dice in her palm with a huge smile. Too huge to be totally genuine, without an ounce of sarcasm in it.  _

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What are you smiling about?” Quinn said from her position in bed. She was lying on her side, with the blanket wrapped around her, hiding her nude form under it. 

“This picture.” She sat the glass of water on the dresser and took the picture, trying to force her memory to cooperate. “It was from last Christmas, right?” 

“Oh that one.” Quinn pulled herself from the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself, as she stood behind the brunette. “I’ve got a copy in my locker.” 

“How did I get you in this ugly sweater? We gave Santana material to blackmail you for the next decade.” Rachel chuckled and looked at the blonde over her shoulder. 

“You can be very convincing.” She wrapped herself around her and kissed her shoulder through the t-shirt she had thrown on, to cover herself as she went downstairs to grab some water. “You knew you could’ve asked me to do anything, when your head was between my legs.” She whispered the last part in her ear, making her shiver. 

“Sounds like me.” Rachel smiled. “Tell me more about this?” She led the blonde back to the warm bed and climbed on it, with Quinn wrapping herself around her from behind. 

“My mom and I had a Christmas lunch at your place and in the afternoon, you called Santana, Brittany and Sam over to have a board game evening.” She nuzzled her shoulder softly. “We kicked their asses.” 

“We did?” Rachel traced the picture with her fingers. 

“Yes. We won with a fair advantage, even if they tried to sabotage us with some tricky question.” Quinn tightened her grip around her and locked her foot around one of her ankles. “We make an awesome team, together.” 

“We do.” She dropped the picture on the mattress and held her hand in hers, tracing the fading mark on the side of her palm. “How did you get this, again?”

“It’s just a scratch, Rach.” She nuzzled her face into her neck, breathing in slowly. 

“I want to know.” She brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it softly. “I want to know every mark or scar. Everything about you.” 

“Rachel…” She pressed herself closer and used her other arm to hold onto the brunette. “I got it the day of your accident.” 

“You were there?” Rachel tensed in her arms. 

“No, I wasn’t there when it happened. But I was the one who found you.” Quinn loosened her grip when Rachel slipped from her arms, sitting up. “Rachel…”

“No one ever says anything about the accident. I don’t know what happened, do you?” Rachel hugged her knees to her chest. 

“I don’t know how you got there or how the accident happened. There were no other cars there, just yours.” Quinn grabbed her t-shirt from the floor and put it back on, not feeling really too comfortable about talking about this with no clothes on. “It looked like you got off the road on your own. Maybe it was the slippery road, it snowed for days.” 

“Oh…” Rachel nodded and rested her chin on her knees. 

“We were looking for you everywhere.” Quinn scooted beside her and rested a hand on her back, tracing slow circles on it. “I knew something was wrong, when you didn’t pick up your phone after my 3rd call.” 

“What happened then?” Rachel took her hand and laced their fingers together. “What happened when you found me?”

**“** I saw your car in the ditch. It was not flipped upside down, but you had crashed in a tree. A large tree stopped you from going further down and maybe from ending up in the frozen pond.” She sighed softly. 

“You got me out of the car, that’s why you got that cut on your hand?” She looked down at her hand and flipped her palm upside down, to trace the length of it with her fingertip. 

“I wanted to, but I didn’t know if you had sustained any spinal injury and pulling you out could have just paralysed you or even killed you.” Quinn looked at her. “I couldn’t smell gasoline, so I just called 911, followed their instructions and waited. But then...then you started waking up and I knew you’d feel scared and lost and I just wanted to be with you.”

“You got yourself in a car that might have exploded? You’re crazy.” Rachel moved to lie back down, facing each other. 

“I didn’t think properly. I couldn’t get your doors open and there was nothing I could use to make my way into your car. I wrapped my hand with my jacket and smashed your rear window, entering from there.” She recalled that moment like it was yesterday. She remembered crawling through the broken window and sitting into the passenger seat, stopping Rachel from moving without risking to hurt herself. “I sat with you until they came to take you to the nearest hospital.” She remembered saying sweet things in her ear as she held her hand and waited. Waited for the paramedics to get there. 

“You called them.” She scooted closer and cupped her face with her hand, looking into her eyes. “You never left my side and you’re still here, holding my hand through this.” 

“You sound surprised.” Quinn looked back at her with a shy smile. “You have no idea what you really mean to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Given the recent tragic news, I thought it was due to take a step back from the writing world to fully respect the sad moment we are all living, as part of this fandom. Even if Glee has been over for a while, we are still an active fandom that somehow looks back at this show with fondness. I was never a fan of Santana, but Naya was talented and interpreted the character with the right mix of sarcasm and wit, also she had a great voice and it was a pleasure to hear her sing.
> 
> I decided to go back to this fic and post an update, hoping you won't find it disrespectful...

CHAPTER 9

" _Here, I got you something from the bar." Quinn took a seat on the swing and handed her a flute of champagne._

" _Thank you." Rachel took a short sip and reclined her head back against the pillowed headrest, to stare up at the clear night. "How's the party?"_

" _The usual." Quinn mirrored her position and reached for her free hand, lacing their fingers together. "Underage drinking, sexual intercourses that may turn into a series of teen pregnancies in a few months, cheap drinking games."_

" _That's a very cynical way to describe it." She chuckled and looked at her. "We should've stayed home and celebrated this New Year Eve on our own, even if I don't exclude the underage drinking and the sexual intercourses."_

" _Alcohol may overkill the performance but we'd have time to try over and over again, don't you think?" She pecked her lips softly. "Is your head giving you trouble or is it better?"_

" _The music was too loud for my liking." Rachel nodded and sat the glass down, so she could scoot in her side and bask in some of her warmth. "Do you know anything about stars?"_

" _I know something about this little star that is meant to become one of the brightest stars in the firmament. She was discovered in Lima, but her transition to a Supernova might take place in New York." She leaned down to brush her lips against hers._

" _You make the metaphors about stars so interesting." Rachel fell a little more in love with the blonde and just slipped her arm around her waist to cuddle into her, feeling the blonde drape some of her coat around her. "But I was asking about the real stars and constellations."_

" _Oh." Quinn nodded and pushed the swing back with her heels, generating a slow movement. "Well, there's the Orion constellation. It is made of 7 bright stars and the brightest two are Rigel and Betelgeuse." She pointed to an area in the night sky. "It represents a hunter, a demi-god son of Poseidon and the princess of Crete, who fell in love with a group of seven sisters servicing the Goddess Artemis. Zeus turned them into stars and he is still chasing them, also in the sky."_

" _You're such a bookworm." Rachel cupped the side of her neck, stroking her pulse with her thumb. "But I could listen to you for hours…tell me another one."_

" _There's the story of Perseus and Andromeda. He saved her from being eaten alive by a giant sea monster, sent by Poseidon to punish her parents' arrogance. He killed the sea monster and fell for her, but she was promised to another man, so he killed him too." She chuckled and kissed her forehead. "They've been together since then and you can see their stars in the North quadrant." She pointed to their right._

" _We should go stargazing, so you can tell me more stories." She rested her head under her chin, closing her eyes when both Quinn's arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back to warm her up._

" _I'll take you in a few weeks, for the Observatory opening ceremony." Quinn heard the countdown being shouted in the background, but she had no desire to really move. It was perfect the way it was._

" _3…" Rachel leaned up to kiss along her jawline. "2…" She sat a little straighter. "1…" Smiling, she leaned in to kiss Quinn at the stroke of midnight_

" _Happy New Year, baby." Quinn muttered against her lips, hands pulling her closer._

" _Happy New Year, Quinn." Rachel pushed against her, to claim her lips for another kiss. This time longer._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Ladies and gentlemen, silence please." President Figgins tapped the microphone and shouted into it, earning the students' attention. "I'll be short. Please, join me in congratulating all of our candidates for Prom Queen and King." He pointed to the three guys in a tuxedo and the three girls in their gowns. "Now, without any further delay, please welcome your Prom King and Queen for 2012: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry!" He furrowed his brows at the name on the card. Was she even running for it?

"What?" Rachel looked at Quinn, who just smiled encouragingly for her to get on stage.

"Go get your crown, Rachel." She squeezed her hand and pushed her lightly, so she could join Finn on stage.

"Rachel, a word?" President Figgins handed her the microphone, as soon as she got on the elevated stage and looked down at the crowd.

"Well, for once, I'm speechless." She chuckled, making the crowd laugh with her. "I don't know what really happened here and I am sure my fellow candidates for the spot might want some explanation on this, but I am afraid I won't be able to answer their questions." She looked at Santana, Brittany and Mercedes who did not wear a scowl. Was it a smile? Were they behind it? "This is my last year here and a lot has changed since the last Prom, that ended in a very different way." She looked at Quinn, who had gotten closer to the stage. "I've made new friends and I've found a partner in who keeps on surprising me in the most extraordinary ways." She beamed down at the blonde, who sent her a wink. "So, thank you for this. I'll never forget it."

"Thanks, Rachel. Now, your first dance with your Prom King awaits you." He nodded to the dance floor, where Finn stood.

"Oh, right." She got off stage and took measured steps towards the tall boy, who had stayed quiet for the whole time but had followed her with his eyes, for the whole time.

"Shall we?" Finn held his hand out, hoping this could somehow mend some of the things they had broken along the way. He looked at her, but she was looking at someone else. Someone who looked breathtaking in her violet prom dress and matching corsage. Someone who looked at Rachel as if she was the rarest thing in the world. Like she was unique. "Here, you should take this." He had lost the battle, no one would've ever been able to compete with it.

"Finn...this is your crown." She held it in her palms, scared to break it.

"You don't want to dance with me and you shouldn't just because it's expected from us." Finn looked at Quinn, who had gotten closer. "You should have this dance with your real King or, well, your Queen." He placed his crown on top of Quinn's head. "I am stepping down from my royal duties."

"Are you sure?" Quinn fixed the crown on her head and looked at the tall guy, He wasn't just stepping back from his title of Prom King, but from his many attempts to steal her spot by Rachel's side. He was giving up on trying to get in between them.

"It's your moment." He nodded and just walked away, leaving the gym for good, with no one chasing after him.

"You don't have to do this." Rachel looked at the blonde, who secured the crown on her head, and stepped in front of her.

"I don't, but I want to have my dance with my Queen." She slid her arm around her shoulders, cupping her right shoulder with her hand and lifted the other hand, bending the elbow slightly.

"You know how to lead?" Rachel felt the music play in the background and simply followed Quinn, as she moved them in a very slow dance.

"I took ballroom dancing lessons for 10 years." Quinn pulled her closer, stroking the skin left exposed by the dress.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Rachel smiled, squeezing her biceps as they slowly danced around the room.

"I'd like to think so." She stretched her arm to twirl Rachel around, before tugging her back into her arms, this time closer.

"People would never believe me if I said you're such a goofball, under that perfect face and intimidating stance." She dropped their hands to just slide her arms around her neck, giving up on their perfect pose to just sway with the blonde cheerleader.

"I'm not intimidating." She rolled her eyes and locked her hands behind Rachel's back.

"Aren't you? You part the crowd with a glare, Quinn." Rachel pecked her chin softly. "I think that guy was on the verge of crying after you put him in place because he looked down my cleavage."

"He was being a jerk." She fixed him with another glare, that made him scurr away and hide behind one of the gym pillars.

"Stop it. He's not going to steal me away from you." She nuzzled her pulse to placate her.

"I'm not worried about that. He doesn't stand a chance." Quinn brushed her lips against her temple, holding her closer. "If, a year ago, someone had told me we'd be slow dancing like this during our Senior prom, I would have never believed that."

"Our last prom was very different from this one." She tightened her grip around her waist, resting her head against her shoulder.

"It was the beginning of something new." She whispered in her ear, so she could be heard over the music.

"And I can't wait to see how it plays out." She raised her head to look up into Quinn's eyes, as the song came to an end.

_But tonight we feel like stars_

_We'll play our air guitars_

_Cause we're 18_

_It's a perfect night_

_To sing our prom theme_

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

" _What...where…" Her eyes wouldn't stay open and her head throbbed. What was happening? She forced her eyes open, but her vision was blurry and there was something sticky, trailing along the side of her face._

_She remembered being in her car and on her way to Columbus to get the leather journal she had purchased for Quinn, at the antique shop downtown._

_She remembered the snow and the slippery road. She remembered pressing down on the breaks without success._

" _Rachel. Do you hear me?" The familiar voice was muffled and unclear. She turned her head towards the other side and tried to focus ahead of her. She knew that voice. "Rachel, stay still ok? Don't move." The noise of the door handle being tried was confused with the music coming out of the radio._

_She wanted another song. She tried to reach for the radio but the belt kept her in place and it hurt. It hurt all over. She slumped back against the seat and fought the urge of throwing up back. Where was she?_

" _Hold on for me, Rach." She heard that voice again and she knew it was someone she knew. She was cold and it hurt. She heard something being smashed from behind her and soon, that voice got closer and closer. It was right behind her._

" _It hurts." She groaned and fought against her seatbelt, but another hand stopped her from undoing it._

" _I know it does, but you need to stay put, ok? 911 is on its way." That soothing voice calmed her down._

" _Quinn?" She had struggled to keep her eyes open again, but she had recognized Quinn as soon as her eyes landed on her. "You're here…"_

" _I'm here, you're going to be okay baby." Quinn's fingers pressed her scarf against her temple. Right over the cut. "Hold on for me, please."_

" _It hurts, make it stop." She groaned and reached out for Quinn, but she could barely lift her hand._

" _I will, I promise." Quinn took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Look at me, Rachel. Look at me, baby."_

" _Tired. I can't…" She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I'm cold."_

" _Here." Quinn draped her jacket over her front and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Stay with me." She kissed her again._

" _Mmm." She tried to kiss her back but she was too tired._

" _Please, Rach. Hold on a little longer." She could hear the sirens go off in the distance, they were finally here. "Please." Nibbling on her lip, she made sure to bite a little too hard to startle her awake. "They're here, ok? They're here to save you." She rested her head against Rachel's and watched the paramedics get closer._

_They were going to be alright._

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel woke up with a start. The dream had been so vivid that it couldn't just have been a dream. It was a memory. It was the last missing piece of a puzzle that finally turned to be complete.

Looking around the room, she hoped to find a familiar blonde lying beside her, but her side of the bed was empty, yet warm. She was not too far, hopefully.

Slipping out of bed, she put her shorts and a shirt on, covering her naked body, and pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail, before padding barefoot out of the room and downstairs.

She heard Quinn before she saw her. She heard her cuss loudly as she moved the pans around in her kitchen. She took a step closer and leaned against the doorway, to watch the scene. She watched the blonde navigate between the stove and the counter, piling the pancakes on a plate.

"Quinn…" Rachel called out softly from the doorway.

"Oh, hey." Quinn stopped for a moment. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, did I wake you up?" She went back to flipping the last pancake and turned to stare at her.

"Quinn…" Pushing herself off the doorway, she walked to the blonde, whose smile dropped.

"Rachel…" Quinn met her halfway. Once they were at arms' reach, the brunette's palms brushed against her cheeks, as if to trace them for the first time. She felt like she had been asleep for so long that she needed to get reacquainted with the life around her. She needed a touch of reality to make sure she wasn't asleep, miles away from the girl in front of her.

"Quinn." She beamed and rested her hands against her ears, fingers lost in her hair.

"What's going on? You look like someone who hasn't seen me in years." She furrowed her brows.

"Months." Rachel stepped into her personal space. "Almost four months." She whispered softly and took in all her features, almost in awe. She was still breathtaking. Her hair was longer but still not as long as she used to have it in the past.

"We just spent the night together and-" Quinn tried to wrap her mind about what Rachel was saying. "Four months? It's when you got in that accident. Rachel, what are you saying?" She was trembling.

"I feel like I just woke up from a long dream." Rachel's hands trailed along her shoulders and arms, until her fingers slipped through Quinn's. "It all makes sense now. Everything feels right."

"Rachel, do you remember me?" Quinn was crying at this point. She had held her emotions in check for so long. She had to stay strong, for both. "I mean-"

"Yes. I remember you." She brushed her thumb over the fading mark on the side of her palm. "I remember us stargazing during the New Year's Eve party." She brushed her forehead against the side of her jaw.

"Do you remember everything else too?" Quinn's hands dropped from hers to just slip her arms around her back, hugging her to her.

"Have you made your choice about Yale, Brown and Columbia?" Rachel nodded and gripped her by the hips. "You're the smartest girl I know."

"You don't know too many girls." She chuckled through the tears and buried her face in her hair. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Quinn." She nuzzled her face against her shoulder and sagged against her, sure that the blonde would hold her in place without letting her fall.

"I can't believe you're back." Quinn's lips were pressed against her shoulder and her hands were warm against her back. "You're back."

"I'm sorry for what happened, I should've never put you through that." Rachel clung to her and rubbed her face against her t-shirt. "I feel like a bitch."

"It's okay, I won you back." She smiled and pulled back to just rest their foreheads together. "It took you less to fall for me for a second time."

"Don't me smug, Fabray." Rachel leaned on her tiptoes to push against her forehead.

"You like me." She reached down and lifted her off the floor.

"More than like you." Rachel locked her ankles behind her back and her hands behind her neck, holding onto her for support. "I love you." Leaning down she crashed her mouth over Quinn.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Rachel!" Sam was the first one to greet her when she walked in the choir room, hand in hand with Quinn. "We heard the great news!" He twirled her around for a bunch of seconds, before setting her back down on her feet.

"So, Berry. You're finally back?" Santana stood in front of her with a soft smirk. She was happy to have her back, despite her attempts to hide it.

"I'm finally back." She reached behind herself to hold onto Quinn's hand, who simply dropped a kiss against her temple.

"Good, cause we totally need you at your best for winning Nationals." Mercedes added from her seat. "If that's fine with Finn, of course." All eyes turned onto the guy, sitting behind the drums.

"I'm not going to do anything, ok? I'll sing and dance and sway in the background." He held his hands up in surrender and got up, to take his own seat.

"You better or I'll kick your ass on stage." Santana followed Brittany to their chairs while Quinn trailed behind them, knowing Rachel would be sitting front row beside him.

"Quinn…" Rachel tugged at her hand, before she could move on the next step. "Sit with me?" She nodded to the empty chair on her other side.

"Of course." She rewarded her with a full smile that made Rachel's heart flutter in her chest. They didn't usually sit together, even if they were dating, but she didn't really want to part from her. Not now that they were back together, for good.

"Thank you." Rachel's hand was still in hers, when Mr. Schue walked into the room and headed for the whiteboard.

"Rachel, welcome back." He smiled her way and the petite brunette couldn't help but smile back, a little embarrassed for all the attention she was given. "So, Nationals...ideas?"

"A duet?" Finn raised his hand. "Don't stop believing is a classic."

"We have done that before, Finn. Maybe we should propose something different?" Sam said from behind, earning a nod from everyone else.

"They're right, Finn. Anyone else? Rachel? You've got a solo ready?" He looked at the brunette, who was lost in her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked at Quinn, who smiled down at her. "I think we should go for a group performance, Mr. Schue. We don't need my solo to win, we only need to be a group." She squeezed Quinn's hand, who squeezed hers back.

"Rachel? Are you sure you remember everything? This isn't really you." Finn turned to her but Quinn simply fixed him with a glare, that made him change his mind.

"I remember, Finn. I remember that I've been self-centered and I remember that this is not Rachel Berry club." She looked at her friends behind her. "I'll be singing like everyone else, just that. We should find a way to shine as a team, all of us."

"That's the spirit, Rachel. I think you're totally right." He went back to the whiteboard to list down the songs suggested by each member.

"I'm very proud of you, you know that?" Quinn leaned down to whisper softly in her ear, before pressing a soft kiss behind it.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I think I saw Carmen Tibideaux in the audience." Rachel peeked from behind the curtains, as they waited for the final result.

"The recruiter from NYADA?" Quinn leaned over her shoulder to stare, but she really didn't know what this woman was like. She did it, mostly, for emotional support.

"Yes. Maybe I'll get my confirmation in the next few days." She spotted the woman and hid behind the curtain, when she noticed her looking their way. "She caught me staring, shit."

"Rachel, you don't swear." Quinn chuckled and looked at her petite girlfriend, who was pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I do when I'm nervous or when we are...well you know" She moved her hands around.

"When we are having sex?" Quinn smirked, looking around. They had taken some sort of distance from the rest of the group. "It's cute how you still blush when we talk about sex outside the bedroom."

"That's because it's where it's meant to stay. Behind a closed door." Rachel stared back at her.

"So, if I dragged you behind a secluded pillar or in a storage closet now, you wouldn't come with me?" She tugged her in her arms and looked down into her eyes.

"Don't tempt me, Quinn. We can have celebratory sex when we win this." Rachel's hands took hers off her waist, to avoid any further temptation. She couldn't really resist the blonde too much.

"What if we don't?" She brought her hands to her mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"Then, you should expect a lot of cuddling." She smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek softly, before she moved out of her arms to join their team mates and wait for the results, together. Quinn followed her and wrapped herself around her, while they waited for their names to be called on stage.

It took them 30 more minutes to hear their names out and get back on stage, along with the two other groups that were competing with them, for the title. Quinn stood behind Rachel, holding her hand behind her back, and they all stared ahead, at the crowd. She felt Rachel squeeze her hand when Carmen Tibideaux looked their way, mostly Rachel's way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet please. Congratulations to both teams, but now it's time to announce a winner. The 2012 National Show Choir Champions…" The host turned to them. "From McKinley High, the New Directions!"

"We won! We won!" They were all shouting and jumping around, hugging each other. They didn't even notice the loud clapping sounds coming from the audience. They had won.

"Quinn…" Rachel found her girlfriend in the group. She had passed the trophy back to Mr. Schue to find the blonde, who was jumping with Santana and Sam.

"We won." Quinn smiled and pulled her in her arms, twirling her around right on the stage.

"We won." Rachel pulled her in a soft kiss as soon as she was let down on the floor. She really didn't care if anyone saw and people were probably too occupied in celebrating their victory, to even care.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"There you are." Quinn held the door open for a freshman, who scurried away as soon as she saw her in the doorway. "I haven't lost my touch."

"That poor girl had to rush because she was too scared of you." Rachel leaned over the sink to get the paper towel and rub her hands dry.

"She'll survive. I won't be here next year." Quinn walked to her, hands in the pockets of her dress. "What are you doing here? We were waiting for you in the auditorium."

"I've got confettis in places where they shouldn't be." Rachel caught her smirk through the mirror. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, Fabray."

"I have a feeling you'll say that again, once we get to that beach next month." Her arms slipped around her waist from behind and her chin set on her shoulder. "But sand can be worse."

"I won't have sex with you on a beach, unless we're alone and there's a huge towel spread under me, to avoid the same unpleasant feeling." Rachel dropped the towel into the bin and looked at the blonde.

"We'll see about that, but we can always do it in the water." She kissed her shoulder and held her with one arm, with the other hand she grabbed an envelope from her pocket and set it on the marble counter. "This is for you."

"I am not missing some key date, am I?" She opened it neatly and found a ticket inside it. "Metro North Pass? New York to New Haven?"

"I've got one for myself, from New Haven to New York." Quinn held her with both arms and kissed the side of her face. "I think that I've made my choice, Rach."

"Yale huh?" Rachel pushed back enough to turn around in her arms. "Do you feel this is the best for you?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "I think Yale can be the best for me, but Columbia is good as well and it would be in New York." She looked away from her. She was making a choice that would impact their lives together, as a couple. She was choosing to put 83 miles between them.

"Quinn, you have to choose for yourself." She cupped her face, to meet her eyes. "I know Columbia is in New York and we could be closer, but if Yale is your first option, you should go for it. I only want the best for you."

"We'll be away from each other, though." She nodded softly.

"We'll have these passes to visit each other and when we won't be able to, we can have phone calls and Skype sessions." Rachel set the ticket down, to be able to drape both arms around her neck. "I want to be with you, for a long time. This will be one of the many steps we'll take together as a couple."

"Yale is Yale but you're you and I will always choose you over everything else." Quinn tilted her hat back and leaned down to rest her forehead against Rachel's.

"I know and you've done that, since we got together and for the past months, after my accident." Rachel's knuckles brushed along her cheekbones, tenderly. "Let me be the one who is there for you, now. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything, I would do it all over again, if I had to." Quinn leaned in to press a soft kiss against her lips. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I promise." Rachel responded to the kiss, pushing her mouth back against Quinn's. Her fingers tangled in her hair and tugged at it, when their tongues touched slowly. "I'm not going anywhere."

**comments? thoughts?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: there's one last chapter left after this one, so hope you liked. Comments are more than welcome


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic comes to an end and I felt sort of sad because I got very attached to this version of Faberry and writing it almost came naturally. As usual, when it comes to epilogues I am never too sure they do any justice to the whole journey written so far...so, up to you to judge this ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next stories...thank you for all your comments so far!

EPILOGUE

"God, I need a moment…" Rachel fell on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow, panting against it.

"You're getting old, Berry." Quinn dropped on her stomach beside her and reached under the blanket to playfully smack her backside.

"You're insatiable. What's gotten into you." She reached for her wandering hand and tugged her from it, so she could curl around her from behind.

"I am thinking ahead to all those days when we won't be able to have sex and make up for it, now." She buried her face in her neck from behind, peppering with her lips.

"You're going to kill me with sex." She groaned when her body responded to the caresses from the blonde, even if she wanted to rest. Her thighs parted and her core throbbed, when Quinn's breasts rubbed against her back and her free hand tugged at her lower curls.

"Sex can't kill you, unless you put yourself in danger while doing it." She nibbled on her ear and shifted her hand lower, to cup between her legs. "For someone who claims to be exhausted, you're pretty wet for me."

"My body betrays me." She groaned when those nimble fingers brushed along her nub. "Quinn...I need a break." She gulped.

"Okay, we can keep doing this later." She dropped her hand onto the mattress and just curled around Rachel, who released a soft sigh.

"Gimme less than an hour and we can keep going." Rachel tilted her head the other side and found herself face to face with the blonde. "Hey."

"Hey you." Quinn pecked her nose and lips. "You like this place?"

"It's amazing, but you shouldn't have spent your money on it." She shifted closer and nuzzled her face against her neck, breathing in the salty scent of the sea on Quinn.

"We deserved this before we're off to college. The next few weeks will be hectic." Quinn ran her fingers through her locks. "We also needed to celebrate you getting into NYADA and our first year anniversary, what's better than a romantic trip to the beach?"

"I'll take care of our celebrations, next year." She draped her arm behind Quinn's head, rubbing the back of her neck. "I knew something was missing after the accident. Something big that had left an empty space in here." She pointed to her chest. "It was something shaped like you."

"I would've always waited for you, but seeing you with Finn pissed me off. It was my chance with you and he was back in our lives." She closed her eyes.

"He never had me the way you do." Rachel scooted closer and nuzzled their noses together. "No one elese will."

"You think we will make it? 4 years apart are not a joke." Quinn sighed, pulling her flushed against her front, as they laid on their sides.

"We will." Rachel's hand brushed along her jaw to cup her cheek. "We will get through these 4 years and set the ground for what's next." She looked into her eyes, still stroking her cheek. "I want this to last."

"I thought I had lost you." Quinn buried her face into her shoulder, hiding herself against the side of her neck. "I thought you were gone."

"I came back for you." Rachel massaged the back of her head, comforting her the best she could. For once, Quinn didn't have to be the strong one. She didn't have the protector. She could be a girl who was in love with her. A girl who was so in love with her, that she couldn't bear the idea of losing her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"This one should be good to go." Quinn closed the box with the scotch tape and grabbed the marker from the back pocket of her jeans, writing 'Bathroom' on it. "How many left?" She lifted it off the desk and placed it on top of the other boxes piled in a corner.

"Only four, I guess?" She looked around the room, which was almost empty, besides some of the necessary items she still needed to have with her. She folded the sweatshirt and dropped it in the box, moving onto the next item.

"Your room looks different." Quinn wrapped herself around her and pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder.

"I know, but I want these things with me in New York." Rachel chuckled and reached for the familiar Harvard t-shirt. "I will wear this for my trip." She set it aside and moved to the next one.

"You know you won't be able to wear it when you visit me." Quinn reached for it and held it in front of her. "It's also so worn out."

"I don't care." She snatched it back. "It has a meaning for us and I will not leave it behind." She threw it over the head of the bed, making it land on one of her pillows. "I know Harvard and Yale have this ancient rivalry going on and I will be sure to support your new Alma Mater, once you gift me with an equally comfortable t-shirt to wear."

"Why do I have to buy it? You can always purchase it, when you visit me." Quinn grinned.

"Since you're my girlfriend, you're supposed to have a matching outfit ready for my first visit and I will make sure to return the favor, once you come to New York." She looked at the blonde, who had her shirt's sleeves rolled up above her shoulders, showing off her toned and mildly tanned arms. "It's unfair."

"What is unfair?" Quinn chuckled and turned her around in her arms, so they could stare at each other without straining their necks.

"How attractive you are." Rachel's hands locked behind her neck. It was one of her favorite spots to hold onto as they kissed, hugged or were engaged in other activities. She could feel the tension coursing through Quinn's body, by simply touching her neck.

"You should look at yourself." Quinn dipped her head to brush her lips against Rachel's, for a soft kiss. "Be sure to show off the screensaver on your phone, to bat the suitors off you."

"The chances I will be hit on are way lower than yours." Rachel's forehead dropped against her cheek, breathing in. Yale was full of attractive, smart and rich girls that could easily make a pass on Quinn. That could sweep her off her feet. Let alone the guys with their expensive cars and beach houses.

"They can keep trying, I won't be interested." Quinn brushed her lips against her ear. "My heart is in New York with you." Her hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, caressing her lower back.

"And mine is with you, in New Haven." Rachel dropped her hands to take Quinn's, playing with one of the rings she wore on her middle finger. "Can I borrow this?" She touched the simple metal band with her fingertips.

"It's an old thing." Quinn slipped it off her finger and held it in her palm. "We can buy something better."

"It's perfect." She took it and slipped it on her own middle finger, adjusting it lightly. "It fits."

"I would've gone for a better promise ring, but if you like it…" Quinn kissed her forehead softly.

"You won't mind?" She looked at the blonde, who shrugged with a smile.

"As long as it is with you, I will be fine." She leaned down to kiss the angle of her mouth. "Shall we finish packing? Then, we can go to Sam's party. What do you think?"

"Can we drop by later there? I really want to spend time with you, no one else." She grabbed her by the front of her t-shirt and crashed her lips against hers, circling her neck with her arms.

"Fine by me, baby." Quinn nodded and pulled her closer by the waist, pressing her mouth more urgently against Rachel's. They could still use a break, after all.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**3 years later**

"Quinn, someone's here for you." Hannah held the door of their dorm open and let the familiar brunette in. She had gotten used to seeing her around and after the first discussion with her about Yankees vs Red Sox ended, she had learnt how to appreciate her roommate's girlfriend. "She is in a sour mood, what have you done?" She smirked knowingly.

"You don't want to know." Rachel dropped the gardenias on the coffee table in the small living room area and divested herself off her coat.

"Oh well, I am going down to the cafeteria for some lunch. I will take my long way back, so you can be done with your loud lesbian sex by the time I come back." She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her wallet, keys and student Id.

"We are not loud." She rolled her eyes. "Not louder than you and Liam."

"We barely do it here. He's got a single room, why bother when you can make fun of us later?" She chuckled and headed for the door. "Seriously, just make up with her already. I had to force her in the shower cause she smelled bad."

"I will see what I can do. Thanks Hannah." She smiled gratefully and locked the door behind the brunette. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the flowers and walked down the hallways that led to the girl's small bedroom. Pushing the door open, she found Quinn asleep with a book on her chest and her reading glasses askew her face.

Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face at the sight. She was a cute mess when she fell asleep like that. She was not in control nor posed as her usual awake stance. She was like a puppy falling asleep anywhere.

Crawling onto the mattress, she left the flowers on the nightstand beside her and curled against the blonde, mindful to replace the book with her own head, against Quinn's chest. Her hand reached under the hem of her shirt, to caress the patch of skin that carried the symbol of Quinn's love for her.

"Rachel?" Quinn grunted under her breath. Her arm slipped around her waist, squeezing her side while asleep.

"I'm sorry." Rachel kept on stroking her right side and down to her hip, tracing the tattoo by memory.

"Mm." Quinn roused from sleep and put her glasses aside, not to break them. "What are you doing here?" She looked down at the brunette in her arms.

"I didn't want to talk to your voicemail. I took the first train after class." She sat up, letting the blonde do the same. "I gave you space but I wanted to see you."

"You saw me." She sat up looking anywhere but at the brunette.

"Quinn, you can't really think he is still a threat. We've been together for the past 4 years and I have never felt with him what I feel for you. Why can't you believe that?" She reached her hand, lacing their fingers against the quilt. "Finn is a friend and nothing else. I love you and only you."

"Why did he show up in your pics or Kurt's? He was everywhere and seemed to have a good reason to be all over you, in each picture." Quinn groaned.

"He came to see Kurt to tell him the news face to face." She leaned over to cup her chin and turn her head to her. "He's getting married, Quinn."

"Married?" She furrowed her brows. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because you unfriended him on Facebook? He changed his status that same weekend. He wanted to ask him to be his best man and I was just there." She brushed the back of her knuckles against her cheek. "He is no longer in love with me."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have tried something for his last nights as a bachelor." She rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, c'mon...do you think I would have let that happen? I'd never throw this away for anything or anyone." She leaned in to peck her lips. "You've been in a sour mood for the past weeks and this is the last drop, what's really going on?"

"I got an offer." Quinn stood, starting to pace back and forth in the small dorm room. "An exchange program with another school."

"Well, that's amazing isn't it?" Rachel smiled and stood on her knees, watching her. "Where are they sending you? California? Canada?"

"London." Quinn saw the smile drop from her face. "It's a whole semester abroad."

"London, in Europe?" Rachel looked away.

"Yes." Quinn stood in front of her and peered up in her eyes. "I haven't said yes."

"You can't say no, Quinn. This is a great opportunity for you." Rachel sighed and put on a brave face, resting her hands on her shoulders. "You need to say yes."

"We are 83 miles apart and the first weekend we don't see each other, your ex drops in your life. What's going to happen with an ocean between us?" Quinn shook her head.

"Technically our ex." Rachel pecked her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen, Quinn. You need this for your future and even if an ocean separates us, we will work it out like we always do." Rachel nuzzled her nose against her cheek and gripped her by the back of her head. "We had months without my memories of us, we can survive the distance."

"I won't be able to visit. Not even for Xmas." She pulled her in her arms and buried her face in her neck.

"Oh." Rachel nodded and let her arms hold her up. She was trying. She was really trying to be the strong one, but she was going to fail. She knew that.

"Yeah." Quinn released a soft sigh against the fabric of her dress.

"We can still have skype calls, baby. We can figure it out." She was trying to convince herself more than Quinn. Were they really going to make it? "When are you supposed to leave?"

"In a month. It is a last minute opportunity really." Quinn lifted her head from her shoulder and rested her forehead against Rachel's. "Just say a word and I-"

"You should go." Rachel cupped her face with her hands. "You need to do this for yourself and I will be here, when you come back."

"Promise?" Quinn leaned in to brush her lips against Rachel's.

"I promise." Rachel pulled her down against her, resuming their kisses.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Coming!" She shouted from the kitchen area, where she was putting something for dinner together. Padding to the front door, she opened it and was surprised to find a familiar brunette on her doorstep, with her pink suitcase behind her. "Rachel…" She breathed out.

"Surprise?" Rachel beamed at her and pushed herself on her tiptoes, to kiss her on the spot. Bracing herself against her shoulders, she felt Quinn's hands rest on her hips to hold her up.

"When did you land? I could've met you at the airport." She pulled her in, along with the suitcase and shut the door closed, locking it. "I can't believe you're here." Pushing Rachel against the door, she made sure to tug her coat off her shoulders, to lower the numbers of layers between their frames.

"It's our parents' gift from Christmas." Rachel smiled against her eager mouth and just parted her lips to reacquaint herself with the taste that was Quinn's. Only Quinn's. "Have you been smoking?" She pulled back to peer up in her eyes.

"A cigarette or two, from time to time." Quinn had been caught. She had started it back in high school but it was a mild habit, mostly to deal with some stressful days. "I am not a heavy smoker, I promise."

"It's bad for you." Rachel held onto the front of her sweater, pulling her down for another soft kiss. "But if you can't help it…" She bit down on her bottom lip, earning a grunt from the taller blonde.

"I missed you." Reaching down, she grabbed her by the back of her knees and lifted her over her waist, as she usually did. "How long are you staying with me?"

"Until after New Year." Her fingers tangled into her locks, pulling them from the tight ponytail that reminded her of their old high school days. Of when Quinn used to rule McKinley.

"I have you with me for almost ten days? This is the best gift." She navigated her way through the small rented apartment towards her bedroom. She could only hope Rachel wasn't too tired for it.

"You'll have to show me around." Rachel was dropped on her back and soon joined by Quinn, who slipped between her thighs and caressed the outside of her leg, lifting the skirt with her.

"I will definitely take you around, but, now, I can only think of getting you naked." She looked down at their tangled bodies, playing the familiar scene in her mind. They had done it before and yet, it always felt like their first time. It felt special and different every time.

"Look at me." She laced her fingers with Quinn's under the pleated skirt. "There you are, my pretty girl." She pulled her down to cover her body with hers, foreheads touching.

"Hey." Quinn pushed her forehead against Rachel's.

"Hey you." Rachel caressed her face with her other hand and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Rach." Quinn nodded, resting fully against her petite frame. "Just a few more months and I will be back."

"I am not going anywhere." Rachel nodded and dragged her fingertip along the side of her face. "I have something for you."

"You didn't have to buy me anything. I have nothing for you." Quinn groaned when she slipped from under her. "Come back here." She dropped on her side, watching her.

"Just a second." She pulled her sweater off, followed by the black camisole under it. "You should switch that light on, baby."

"Sex with the lights on? We haven't done that often." She did as the brunette suggested and when she turned, she found Rachel crawling in her lap, with her bra and skirt on. "God, you're gorgeous."

"Charmer." She chuckled. "Pay attention, now." Slowly, she started unzipping her skirt and revealing more skin to Quinn's hungry eyes. She knew she was teasing her, but it was so worth it.

"Is…" Quinn's eyes traveled down her front to follow the way the skirt pooled around her knees, on her thighs covered by her sweats. "What is that?" She raised her hand to pull her hips closer, to inspect the inked mark.

"I thought it was time for me to do it." Rachel's fingers ran through her hair. "It's a small gardenia. I thought it was fitting, don't you agree?"

"I love this." She brushed her thumb over it, feeling it under her skin. "I love you." She looked up and smiled when Rachel leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She reached for the bedside lamp and just switched it off, as she pushed Quinn down to resume things from where they had left them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Rachel woke up, it was still dark outside.

They had fallen asleep together, after long hours spent remapping each other's bodies with their minds, mouths and fingers.

They had taken their time kissing and touching and bringing each other to the edges of pleasure, for endless minutes. It had felt like time had just frozen. It was only the two of them.

Checking the time on her phone, she was surprised to see it was not even 4 am, so there was plenty of time for her to fall asleep in Quinn's arms and rest some more. Her flight had been long and tiring, but she had simply knocked herself out with half a bottle of wine and some documentary about the Space. She had slept mostly through it but the jet lag was there, so why couldn't she fall back to sleep?

Huffing, she turned on her other side to face Quinn who was apparently dead to the world. She was resting on her back, with one of her arms over her waist and the other outstretched, pillowing her head. She slept like an angel. She looked so calm and relaxed that she wondered what her dreams were about.

She wondered if she dreamt about them, like she did. About a future together, with successful careers, a house and a family to call theirs. She wondered if those thoughts crossed her mind, because she kept on thinking about it more and more, even despite the distance.

"Can't sleep?" Her natural raspy voice startled her.

"Must be jet lag." She nuzzled the forearm where she lied and reached under the blanket, to cover her tattoo with her palm. She just loved caressing it. It made her feel closer to her.

"Probably." Quinn cleared her throat and tilted her head to take a look at the clock on the nightstand. "Too early to go anywhere."

"I don't want to move from your arms for the next ten days." Rachel scooted closer and curled in her arms, tucking her head under her chin.

"Sounds like a good plan." Her forearm circled the back of her head and her hands rested against it. "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing that cannot be addressed in the daylight." She whispered and brushed her fingers along her side, making sure to keep her palm against the tattoo.

"But isn't it now more intimate? Alone in the dark?" She whispered against her temple.

"Maybe." Rachel nuzzled along the column of her neck, leaving one last kiss there before leaning upwards so she could stare at her, as they spoke softly.

"Maybe." Quinn rolled on her side and draped her other arm around her waist, pulling their fronts together and entwining their legs, under the covers.

"Do you ever dream about us?" She kept on brushing her fingers against her tattoo, feeling Quinn do the same with hers.

"Very often." She smirked in the dark, but Rachel knew she was wearing her naughty smile.

"Not just like that." Rachel pinched her side lightly and then rewarded her pout with a soft kiss. "I mean about us like a couple."

"Yes, of course I do." Quinn nodded and scooted closer, even if there was no distance left between them already. "I don't have to fall asleep to think about us."

"Does it ever surprise how far we've come along? All these years together?" Rachel nuzzled her nose along Quinn's.

"When I was a kid, I was brought up to believe my fate was like my mom or my sister. They all got tied to their high school sweetheart, with a suburban house and a future like a Stepford wife." She pecked Rachel's lips. "I thought it might have been Finn but I am so glad it's you."

"You don't want that with me?" Rachel looked down.

"I want more than just that, Rachel." Quinn spoke against her forehead. "We deserve more than a stereotypical role as a stay home wife waiting for their significant other to be back and to provide for them."

"Oh, yes." Rachel nodded and brushed her lips against her chin. "I liked your idea of a studio apartment around the Theater district so much better."

"For a few years, until our careers get better and we can afford something more spacious." Her fingers closed around her side. "Something that could fit two but also three of us."

"Sam is not moving in with us, Quinn." She reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, keeping them between their chests. "And so is not Santana. I've got enough of living with her and Kurt."

"I was thinking more of someone smaller." Quinn nudged her forehead. "Someone that could look like you or even like a mix of us."

"A baby?" Rachel gasped.

"Just food for thoughts." Quinn's mouth brushed over her parted lips, breathing the love back in her lungs and, at the same time, stealing her breath away.

"I've dreamt about it." Rachel's hand dropped hers to cup her face and hold her there as they kissed slowly, with an open mouth. "Whenever I see you with Beth or my little cousins, I wonder what it could be if it was our baby."

"We'll have time to see that, don't you think?" Quinn's arm locked behind her back, pulling her flushed against her. "In a few years, we can get there."

"Definitely." She could feel Quinn everywhere. She felt every inch of her front against hers. She felt her arms around her. She felt her within her soul, mind and heart.

"Do you still wear it?" She felt the cold metal against her face, where Rachel was caressing her cheek.

"I never take it off." She lifted her hand to check the old ring on her middle finger.

"Good thing it is not on your other finger, though." Quinn took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"There'd be enough space for both to fit." Rachel smiled. "But we don't have to worry about it now, right?"

"Right." Quinn's fingers trailed up her forearm and neck to her face. "You should try and close your eyes." She brought her palm over her eyelids, closing them for her.

"Yes." Rachel nodded, feeling the tiredness of the trip getting to her. She felt Quinn pull back from her and just move around for a few more seconds, before she got back where she lied against her.

"Rachel." Quinn's lips brushed over her closed eyelids. "Can you open them for me, just once more?" She whispered so softly that she couldn't really say no.

"Quinn." Rachel opened them slowly, meeting her eyes through the now dim lit room.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Quinn cleared her throat. "I fell for you before I even knew it was love and I fought against it, thinking the feeling would go away with time, but I am glad it did not. Looking back, it may seem we have already spent so many years together, but they will feel just like minutes compared to the years that I hope we will have together." She reached behind her back and opened a small velvet box, placing it on the mattress between them. "Even when you lost your memories of us, I had faith and hope that you were there somewhere and our love would have guided you back to me." She took the ring out and held it in the air. "When I dream of my future, I see many things but you're always there. You're like my North Pole star." She sat up and took her left hand. "Will you marry me, Rachel?"

"Oh God." She felt the ring slip on her finger and Quinn's hand trembling against hers. "God, yes. Of course I will." She pushed herself off and crawled in the blonde's lap, who simply drew her in a hard and rightfully needed kiss.

"So, it's you and me. Forever." Quinn said through the kisses, tangling her hand in her locks and with the other against her back, pressing their chests and hips together.

"There's no one I'd rather be with now, until the end." Rachel crushed her mouth over the blonde and tightened her grip around her. She wasn't going to let her go anymore.

_The shadows fall all around_   
_There's no one to harm you here, nowhere to be found_   
_And it seems like we've been lost in the world of our own thoughts_   
_There's no one I'd rather be with now until the end_

_(The Devlins - Alone in the Dark)_

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? thoughts?


End file.
